Instinct de Chasse (Saison 4 TW)
by Cataclyste
Summary: Fiction Teen-Wolf se déroule pendant la saison 4, le personnage principal est un Original Character parente avec les Argent envoyé par une agence intergouvernementale pour aider Scott et protéger les humains de Beacon Hills. [Sterek Implicite] Rapport aux armes et à la technologie présent en associant le monde des loups garous.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Instinct de Chasse**

**Prologue**

**Ordre de Mission : Beacon Hills**

_Londres, 6 Octobre 2014_

_Lettre XI_

_(Timbrée de Paris)_

_De la Compagnie Internationale des Chasseurs à Victoire Argent_

Mademoiselle Victoire Argent,

Le CIC a décidé pour votre première mission sur le terrain de vous envoyer à Beacon Hills. L'agent Sean Pierce vous supportera lors de vos affrontements contre les créatures surnaturelles dangereuses. Felicity Clarke sera votre agent de communication. Vous avez été inscrite en 4e année au lycée de Beacon Hills. Pour l'instant, votre ordre de mission est d'infiltrer une maison de chasseurs sans vous faire repérer, vos cibles y seront le 8 Octobre. Vous devrez les protéger, aucun d'eux ne doit mourir. Lorsque vous rentrerez à Beacon Hills, gardez à l'œil certains élèves du lycée, les fichiers ci-joints vous donneront toutes les informations que vous devez savoir sur eux. Si le danger devenait trop important pour la population, tirez à vue. Soyez sur place le 8 Octobre, Felicity vous rejoindra dans votre hôtel dans les environs de Mexico.

Cordialement, le CIC.

_A Paris, le 5 Octobre 2014._

Je refermai mon avis de mission, je devais être sur le terrain dans deux jours. La proviseure de Sainte-Judith m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour me dire d'être prudente lors de ma mission et de profiter du « voyage ».

-Sean, je vais préparer les armes, on part dans deux jours tu avais raison.

Sean se tourna, il était dans le canapé, torse nu, et regardait un match de basket. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il squattait chez moi, je me sentais moins seule, et plus protégée, même si je savais me défendre toute seule.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda-t-il promptement.

-Oui.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle d'arme avec moi, toujours torse nu. Il dépoussiéra quelques armes, rangea quelques douilles dans une mallette et pris un pistolet silencieux. Je lui pris des mains.

-Non, c'est à moi, dis-je.

-Excuse-moi.

Je le regardai et lui souris gênée.

-Tu n'as plus de tee-shirt propre ? Demandai-je taquine.

-Au lavage.

Je rangeai les dernières armes qu'il me fallait dans leurs mallettes et les empilai.

-Bon, je vais en cours, dis-je en enfilant ma veste.

-Je vais faire un tour, je t'accompagne ? Ma moto est garée en bas.

Il m'emmena au lycée et partit. Je prévins tous mes amis de mon départ imminent, ils furent tristes mais ils savaient que dans mon milieu, on ne pouvait pas refuser nos missions. C'était notre métier en quelque sorte.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Excursion au Mexique

Chapitrepisode 1 : Excursion au Mexique

8 Octobre 2014  
ENVIRONS DE MEXICO, MEXIQUE : 20h47

Après notre atterrissage à l'aéroport de Mexico, nous nous installâmes dans une chambre d'un hôtel de luxe payée par la CIC. Sean s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir.

-Vraiment ? Lançai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Quoi ? Nous avons du temps encore c'est bon, relax chérie.  
-Ne m'appelle pas « chérie » si tu ne veux pas recevoir un couteau en pleine tête, répondis-je, Felicity ne devrait plus tarder, ajoutai-je, prépare lui un coin geek s'il te plait.  
-A vos ordres Mademoiselle Argent.

Mademoiselle Argent. Il passait son temps à m'appeler comme ça quand je lui demandais quelque chose. Après le combat souterrain contre la Multiplication et Danielle, la CIC m'avait récupéré et emmenée dans ses locaux à Paris. Ainsi, il y a deux jours, j'apprenais que ma famille était l'une des familles fondatrices de la Compagnie Internationale des Chasseurs. Les Argent suivaient de près les missions importantes comme la protection de gouvernements étrangers ou la stabilisation de zones jugées « trop surnaturelles ». C'était sûrement pour cela que l'on m'envoyait à Beacon Hills. A moins que le président des Etats unis passait ses vacances dans la campagne californienne. Je posai ma mallette d'armes sur une table basse et l'ouvrit, sortis un pistolet silencieux, deux grenades fumigènes et deux couteaux à lames noires. Je rangeais trois cartouches de rechange pour mon pistolet dans mon manteau en cuir.

-Selon les informations, Scott et ses amis visent le cartel de Chasseurs Calaveras. Ils sont à la recherche de Derek Hale.  
-Qui est Derek Hale ? M'interrogea Sean.  
-Derek Hale est un loup-garou, ami avec Scott, il est normalement de notre côté. Il a une sœur, Cora Hale. Un oncle, Peter Hale. Nous savons de source sûre que Malia, la coyote-garou, est sa cousine. Il était un Alpha mais à présent il est Bêta pour avoir soigné à forte puissance Cora.  
-Pas mal, et Scott ? Demanda Sean.  
-Alors Scott est un Loup Alpha, c'est un « True Alpha ». Il sort avec Kira…  
- On n'est pas dans Gossip Girl, m'interrompra Sean, va à l'essentiel !  
-Bon, continuai-je, il est très puissant, dévoué et ferait tout pour ses amis, sa puissance lui vient de sa meute et de ses liens avec ses amis, mais c'est également sa faiblesse. Il sortait avec ma cousine. Il a été victime d'une brèche dans son esprit avec Stiles et Allison.  
-C'est bien.

Depuis mon départ de Londres, Sean m'avait obligé à apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir sur Beacon Hills, je connaissais les gens, les plans de bâtiments, les classes et même là où ils habitaient. Cependant, les informations concernant Mexico nous ont été envoyées il y a cinq heures.

-Felicity est dans le hall, je trace son signal.  
-Ok, va la chercher, dis-je.

Sean descendit, je finis de préparer mon matériel et attendis dans le canapé. Felicity sortit de l'ascenseur avec Sean.

-On se rencontre enfin, dis-je en souriant.  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle Argent, c'est vraiment un honneur de travailler avec vous ! Dit-elle timidement.  
-Pour moi aussi ! Ajoutai-je en l'enlaçant, j'espère que tu vas me sauver de nombreuses fois !  
-Oui…

Elle avança ses deux valises.

-Où est-ce que j'installe ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Il y a de la place sur la table basse du canapé tu peux installer tout ce que tu veux. On doit être infiltré dans moins de trente minutes à la Casa Calaveras, tu as besoin de nous pour installer ton matériel ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, foncez, mais avant prenez, ça.

Elle nous tendit deux oreillettes.

-Je les ai connectées à mon ordinateur portable je vous entendrai et vous donnerai des informations sur là où vous vous trouvez et si je vois des gens arriver dans votre direction, je vous préviendrai.  
-Ok super.

Je plaçai l'oreillette dans mon oreille, puis me regardai dans le miroir.

-On ne la voit même pas, m'exclamai-je surprise.  
-Oui, c'est l'avantage de la couleur, dit-elle simplement.

J'allai me changer et enfilai une robe de soirée en boîte, très courte et rouge. Je me fis boucler les cheveux et mis des boucles d'oreilles pendantes.

-Comment vous me trouvez ? Demandai-je en souriant.  
-Tu es resplendissante chérie, lança Sean en souriant.

Je sortis un couteau d'un pan de ma robe et le lançai dans sa direction. Il l'intercepta entre ses deux paumes.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Demanda Felicity impressionnée.  
-C'est une robe de la CIC. Regarde.

Je lui montrai de très fines doublures entre les pans de la robe, assez larges pour y mettre des lames, mais pas des armes.

-Comment tu vas garder tes armes du coup ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Je pense garder ma veste, elle est fine de vue mais l'intérieur est assez étanche pour y fourrer mon pistolet, par contre je vais devoir renoncer aux fumigènes.  
-On y va ? Demanda Sean.  
-Oui, bon Felicity dès qu'on sort tu nous conduis vers la Casa Calaveras.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et Sean et moi prîmes sa moto.

-Vous m'entendez ? Demanda Felicity.  
-C'est drôle de t'entendre dans mon oreille, dis-je en souriant.  
-Tu t'y habitueras, tournez à droite puis tournez gauche au prochain feu.  
-Felicity GPS, pour moins de $200, satisfait ou remboursé, lança Sean.

Il accéléra, puis Felicity continua :

-Vous allez arriver dans une rue piétonne, il y aura quelques marchands ambulants. La Casa Calaveras est gardée par deux hommes.

J'aperçus les deux gardes à notre droite à environ vingt mètres.

-C'est là Sean, arrête toi.

Nous vîmes deux personnes rentrer dans la Casa.

-Felicity, tu peux nous avoir un visuel sur les personnes qui viennent de rentrer ? Demandai-je.  
-Je suis déjà dessus, c'est un garçon brun avec une fille rousse, je lance la reconnaissance faciale… Encore cinq secondes…

Nous descendîmes de la moto et Sean la posa sur le mur et l'attacha à un poteau.

-C'est Stiles et Lydia ! S'écria Felicity.  
-Super, comment on rentre ? Demandai-je.  
-Je m'en occupe, dis Sean.

Nous nous postâmes devant la porte. Les gardes se mirent devant nous. Sean sortit une carte avec une tête de mort et la brandit. En fait, il la montrait à une caméra. La porte s'ouvrit. Nous entrâmes dans un couloir.

-Je vous ai en visuel les gars, dit Felicity, poussez la porte devant vous. Vous allez atteindre une salle de fête, il y a de la musique et du bruit. Elle est gardée par environ dix gardes en bas et quatre à l'étage supérieur. Je n'ai plus de visuel sur Lydia et Stiles ils ont dû rentrer dans une pièce non surveillée par caméras.

Sean poussa la porte et nous entrâmes dans une salle remplie de monde, tout le monde dansait et se frottait.

-Au fait Sean, tu ne te sens pas un peu trop habillé par rapport aux autres mecs ? Lançai-je.  
-J'avoue qu'ils ne sont pas très…

Je sortis discrètement une lame fine et trancha sa chemise puis la lui arracha, et remis discrètement la lame dans ma robe.

-Si tu veux que je me déshabille il suffit de demander tu sais, dit-il en souriant.  
-On doit se fondre dans la masse, suis-moi.

Nous allâmes sur la piste de danse et dansâmes de manière sensuelle et serrée.

-Tu danses bien, lança-t-il.  
-La ferme et cherche le groupe de Scott, murmurai-je à son oreille tout en continuant de sourire.  
-On croirait vraiment que tu t'amuses et que tu disais quelque chose de cochon à Sean, lança Felicity.  
-Je sais donner mes meilleurs plans pour les caméras, dis-je en riant.

Je m'arrêtai deux secondes de danser et repris.

-Je crois avoir repéré Kira et Malia.  
-J'ai repéré Scott, lança Felicity, Sean occupe-toi de lui.  
-Euh, comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de lui ? Demanda Sean surpris.  
-Ecoute, vu que Kira et Malia dansent ensemble, il vaut mieux que ce soit Vick qui les rejoigne.  
-Evidemment… Soupira-t-il.

Il me quitta et alla vers Scott. Je rejoignis Malia et Kira sur la piste de danse. Elles furent surprises de me voir danser avec elles puis elles jouèrent le jeu, pour leur couverture je pense. Je pris Malia dans mes bras et caressa ses cheveux, puis me baissa. Kira m'attrapa les cheveux et me releva, elle descendit en se frottant sur ma robe. Puis se releva et sortit quelque chose de sa veste en cuir.

-Vick, sors de là avant que les gardes ne te confondent avec elles, on dirait que leur couverture est grillée.

Je rejoignis une autre fille et commença à danser avec elle et demanda à Felicity,

-Quelle langue parles-tu ? Je ne peux pas parler anglais ou espagnol là au risque qu'on me comprenne en public.  
-Euh, je parle français et russe en plus de l'allemand et de l'anglais, m'informa-t-elle.  
-Ok pour le français, dis-je.

Malia et Kira se battaient derrière nous avec les gardes.

-Felicity quel est le visuel de Sean ? Demandai-je.  
-Il nous a fait un magnifique collé serré avec Scott. Mais il est maintenant assis au bar, Scott a mis à terre un garde. Ils se dirigent vers un couloir. Suivez-les.

Je regardai en direction de Sean, il hocha la tête. Je lâchai la fille et suivis Malia, Kira et Scott.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de faire le gigolo pour Scott, pestiféra Sean.  
-Arrête, je suis sûr que tu as kiffé, le taquinai-je.  
-Vick, il y a un conduit d'aération assez grand pour que tu puisses t'y faufiler. Il donne sur des salles non surveillées par caméra-surveillance. Sean tu devrais continuer.  
-Bon, Sean, je te laisse, dis-je en sautant sur la plaque d'aération.  
-Dépêche-toi, ordonna Felicity, deux gardes en approche.

Je me faufilai dans le conduit et laissa Sean.

-Gardes mis à terre, m'informa Sean.  
-Felicity, ton système d'oreillettes est exceptionnel, dis-je.  
-Tous les agents en ont, m'informa-t-elle, mais merci quand même.  
-Je crois avoir Lydia et Stiles en visuel, on dirait qu'ils marchandent quelque chose avec une vieille.

J'écoutais leur conversation. Stiles enleva une liasse de billets.

-Comment de si jeunes adolescents ont pu rassembler autant d'argent ? La mafia japonaise ? Demanda la vieille.  
-Vous feriez mieux d'accepter notre offre, fit Lydia.  
-Ils marchandent quelque chose, dis-je, Sean ?

Pas de réponse.

-Sean ? Tu me reçois ?  
-Sean ? Sean ? Continua Felicity.  
-On a perdu le signal de Sean ? Demandai-je en reculant.  
-Non, je peux encore le tracer, il est toujours dans la Casa, je lance une reconnaissance faciale par caméra… Il est dans des toilettes, inconscient. Il est tout seul.  
-Bon sang, je vais le chercher. Est-ce qu'il y a des gardes dans…  
-Vick ! Sors de là TOUT DE SUITE ! Ils viennent de lancer un gazage de l'air par aconit tue-loup, tu risques d'être asphyxier !

Je vis la fumée blanche s'approcher de moi par un conduit à ma gauche. Je rampais le plus vite possible vers la grille que j'avais ouverte tout à l'heure.

-Felicity, est-ce qu'il y a des gardes par là où je vais sortir ?  
-Oui ! Exactement en dessous de la grille. Je viens d'avoir un visuel sur Scott, Kira et Malia, ils sont inconscients dans les couloirs, ils sont traînés autre part. Attend… Malia vient d'être jetée dans une salle. Une seconde.

Je l'entendis taper sur les touches de son clavier.

-Elle est avec Sean !  
-Oui mais ils sont inconscients, dis-je.

Je me glissai hors du conduit et atterris sur le garde. Il parut déstabilisé et commença à me donner des coups de poings. Du karaté. J'esquivai tous ses coups et lui bloqua le bras, puis le lui cassa. Je le lâchai et le jetai sur le mur. Puis pris un vase et le lui cassa sur la tête. Enfin, je sortis mon pistolet et lui donna un coup avec ma crosse.

-Joli, dit Felicity.  
-Tu m'avais en visuel ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, j'ai à peu près quatorze caméras en visuel avec mes deux ordinateurs, vivement notre retour à Beacon Hills, j'ai beaucoup plus de matériel.  
-Où est Sean ? Demandai-je, il faut que je le récupère avant que Malia se réveille.  
-Dépêche-toi, il se trouve un étage au-dessus de toi dans le couloir de droite, et… On dirait que deux personnes vont dans cette direction. Ce sont deux gardes et Stiles.

Je courus vers les escaliers et montai, puis cherchai la porte des toilettes.

-Où sont les toilettes Felicity ?  
-C'est la deuxième porte à ta gauche.

J'ouvris la deuxième porte et trouvai Malia allongée à côté de Sean.

-Malia à terre, Sean aussi. Dans combien de temps arrive les gardes et Stiles ? Demandai-je.  
-Il te reste trois minutes environ.  
-Je ne peux pas porter Sean et le sortir de là en trois minutes ! M'écriai-je.  
-Tu vas devoir trouver une solution.  
-Damn it, je ne vais jamais pouvoir le sortir de là maintenant, Felicity je vais devoir rester pendant la nuit.  
-Tu es sûre de ton coup Vick ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?  
-Felicity, il y a deux jours je me battais contre des agents Enchanteurs entraînés pour tuer de la Multiplication et une Enchanteresse des Ténèbres folle à lier possédant le corps d'une de mes amies, alors non, une mission d'infiltration c'est tout sauf dangereux. Je me cache dans le conduit d'aération.

Je sautai pour attraper la grille mais elle était fermée. Je pris mon pistolet et tira sur les vis, elles tombèrent et la grille avec. Je la rattrapai puis la posai et montai dans le conduit. Personne ne pouvait me voir.

-Je ne te vois plus tu es dans le conduit ?  
-Oui.

Stiles entra dans les toilettes. Il se précipita sur Malia.

-Malia ! Malia réveille-toi !

Il la secoua et elle se réveilla.

-Stiles…

Elle se rendormit.

-Malia a l'air faible, elle s'est réveillée mais s'est rendormie, dis-je.  
-C'est l'aconit, elle se réveillera demain matin, attend… Il y a quelque chose qui rentre dans les conduits d'aération, c'est du gaz de sommeil tu dois absolument descendre, tu vas…

*

Je me réveillai, allongée dans le conduit, je m'étais endormie.

-Felicity… Murmurai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Felicity ? Répétai-je.

J'entendis un bâillement dans mon oreille.

-Vick ? Je t'avais perdue ! Les Calaveras ont l'air d'être des pros dans la diffusion de gaz, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas trafiquants d'armes biochimiques.  
-Je vois Sean par terre.  
-Et Stiles et Malia ?  
-Partis.  
-Je regarde les caméras…

Je descendis du conduit, j'avais les jambes et les bras tous engourdis.

-Sean… Sean réveille-toi !

Il soupira et se tourna, toujours endormi.

-Sean !

Je le giflai. Il se réveilla d'un coup.

-Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant, reposant le petit somme ? Demandai-je.  
-Putain… Soupira-t-il, ils m'ont injecté de la morphine. Je dors depuis quand ?  
-Felicity quelle heure est-il ?  
-Il est 14h les supers-agents, nous informa Felicity.  
-Tu as dormi seize heures, répondis-je à Sean.  
-J'ai perdu la trace de Scott, continua Felicity, ils ne sont sur aucune caméra aux environs de Mexico et ne sont pas non plus à Beacon Hills.  
-Ils sont sortis de la Casa Calaveras en vie ?  
-Oui je pense… Laisse-moi vérifier, je devais dormir sur mon clavier en attendant que l'un de vous se réveille. Ils sont partis aux environs de 12h de la maison avec une fille en moto, elle n'est pas fichée. C'est une fille métisse, cheveux noirs en moto.  
-Je ne vois pas qui cela peut être, dit Sean en se grattant la tête.  
-Des gardes arrivent vers vous ! Nous avertit Felicity, et il y a la vieille Calaveras !  
-Ils m'ont pris mon arme, dit Sean.  
-Pas moi, répondis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux gardes. La vieille entra.

-Je savais que j'avais vu une fille rentrer avec cet homme, murmura-t-elle.  
-Libérez-nous ou je lâche une avalanche d'agents sur votre maison, il n'en restera pas grand-chose, la menaçai-je.  
-Des agents ? Me lança-t-elle avec un air de défi.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda par terre. Elle leva son pied et ramassa quelque chose sur quoi elle avait marché. Une douille de balle. Elle la regarda avec attention.

-Une balle signée Argent. Vous êtes de la CIC. Comment êtes-vous rentrés ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
-Par l'entrée. Je suis Victoire Argent. Fille de Nikolaï Argent et Kathya Argent.  
-Victoire Argent… Tu fais donc partie de la branche de la famille Argent qui a migré en Russie pour étendre son pouvoir…  
-Je vis à Londres, j'ai toujours vécu à Londres, dis-je, maintenant libérez-nous !  
-Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Vick je vous envoie une équipe d'exfiltration ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Non, dis-je tout bas, et bien, je serai obligée de sortir par la force, j'espère que vous ne tenez pas beaucoup à vos hommes.

Elle hocha la tête et ses deux gardes rentrèrent dans les toilettes.

-Vick attention ! S'écria Sean.

Un des gardes allait me poignarder, je le stoppai et coinçai son bras entre les miens. Je lui donnai un coup de genou et il lâcha la lame. Je lui donnai un coup de tête et le mis à terre, puis lui écrasa le ventre avec mes talons, il hurla de douleur, puis je lui donnai un violent coup latéral à la tête avec mes chaussures et il s'évanoui. Le deuxième gardien pointait un pistolet sur Sean.

-Lâche ça ! Criai-je.  
-Il ne lâchera ce pistolet que si je le lui ordonne. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Partir seule ou rester pour vivre ? Demanda la vieille.  
-Je vais partir, avec lui.

Je sortis la fine lame du pan de ma robe et la jeta en direction de la tête du garde. Elle traversa son crâne entier et se cogna contre le mur. Il tomba au sol, dans sa chute, Sean attrapa le pistolet et le pointa vers la vieille, je sortis mon silencieux au même moment et fis de même.

-Des agents de la CIC s'introduisent chez moi et se permettent de pointer un pistolet sur moi, par deux fois. Vous êtes vraiment de la mauvaise graine, vous les russes.  
-Où sont allés Scott et sa meute ? Demandai-je froidement.  
-C'est la guerre vous savez, ils ont besoin de tous leurs amis pour surmonter les épreuves, ils sont allés chercher Derek ! Dit-elle.  
-Où ça ? Demandai-je encore.  
-Dans un temple dédié aux Naguals à l'est d'ici.  
-Ordonnez à vos hommes de nous laisser sortir sans problèmes où je tire à vue, finis-je.

Elle sortit et nous accompagna dehors.

-Vous êtes vraiment des agents expérimentés, mais vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait.  
-Je transmettrai vos amitiés à la CIC, dis-je simplement.

Sean démarra sa moto et je montai derrière lui.

-J'espère que vous avez de quoi nettoyer votre mur, au revoir, achevai-je.

Sean démarra et retourna à l'hôtel. Nous montâmes dans notre chambre et vîmes les bagages pliés.

-Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sean.  
-La CIC nous a ordonné de retourner à Beacon Hills, dit-elle, on part maintenant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Poker Face

_9 Octobre 2014_  
_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 10h17_

La sonnerie retentit. C'était mon premier jour de classe à Beacon Hills High School. Assurément, j'étais dans la classe de Scott et de sa bande. J'entrai en classe et m'assis devant Kira. Elle me sourit en me voyant m'assoir près d'elle.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, je m'appelle Vick Ar...mentin. Vick Armentin.  
-Moi Kira Yukimura.

Le professeur entra dans la salle, posa sa mallette.

-Nous allons parler des présidents des Etats Unis d'Amérique, qui peut me dire lequel d'eux est parti de la plus petite carrière ? Demanda le professeur.

Des mains se levèrent, dont celle de Kira.

-Personne ? Malia ?

Malia, elle était là. Elle avait des surligneurs dans la bouche et farfouillait dans ses cahiers.

-Malia ? Répéta le professeur.

Un téléphone sonna.

-Votre téléphone Scott, éteignez-le, qui peut me dire qui est ce président ?

D'autres mains se levèrent. Mon téléphone sonna, Sean m'avait envoyé un message.  
« Du mouvement à la clinique vétérinaire. Lydia et Deaton sur place. »

-Votre téléphone Mademoiselle ! Répéta le professeur.  
-Excusez-moi

-Qui peut donc me dire qui est ce président dans cette classe ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, sauf les miennes et celles de Malia. Puis un téléphone sonna, encore.

-Eteignez moi vos téléphones bon sang ! S'impatienta le professeur.  
-Papa, dit Kira, c'est le tien.

Le professeur, qui était le père de Kira, regarda son téléphone et dit :

-Scott, Lydia veut te voir.

Scott lança un regard à Stiles qui lança un regard à Malia qui lança un regard à Kira. Le cours se termina puis nous sortîmes de la salle. Scott et ses amis s'empressèrent de sortir du lycée, ils se séparèrent et prirent la route principale, qui mène à la clinique vétérinaire. Je sortis mon téléphone et activai le Bluetooth de mon oreillette.

-Felicity tu me reçois ? Connecte l'oreillette de Sean, la mission d'aujourd'hui débute.  
-Entendu, tu veux passer à la base récupérer des armes, je te prépare les grenades ? Demanda Felicity avec enthousiasme.  
-Felicty, je ne vais pas à la guerre, je suis juste Scott, dis-je en souriant, et nous sommes dans une maison de banlieue, pas un bunker de guerre.

Je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je me retournai et ne vis rien d'anormal. Je montai sur ma moto et démarrai, quand je vis une fille blonde assise à quelques dizaines de mètres sur la pelouse du lycée.

-Jacquie ? Murmurai-je.

Mais ce n'était pas Jacquie, c'était Katherine Shayne, la mystérieuse double de Jacquie. Je partis en direction de la clinique mais Felicity s'écria :

-Vick !

Je manquai de sursauter et de lâcher les commandes de mon véhicule.

-Felicity ! Ne crie pas comme ça, je conduis !  
-Mon super logiciel de reconnaissance faciale a détecté Derek à son ancien domicile, lorsqu'il vivait avec sa famille il y a plus de dix ans.  
-J'y vais, dis-je.  
-Mais attend, on dirait qu'il a…

Felicity tapa quelques trucs sur son ordinateur.

-Regarde l'image que je viens d'envoyer sur l'écran de ta moto, c'est Derek Hale.

Une image de Derek s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Je sais qui est Derek, Sean m'a fait mémoriser tous les visages de tout le monde, leurs noms, leurs niveaux de surnaturel, leurs adresses…  
-Oui, mais regarde la capture d'image que j'ai prise de la caméra de surveillance où Derek se trouve en ce moment.

Le visage d'un jeune homme s'afficha.

-Ce n'est pas Derek, dis-je simplement.  
-Si, Felicitybox contient toutes les informations sur les ADN, les relevés d'identités bancaires, les adresses de domicile, d'ordinateurs, d'e-mail, tout ! Combiné à Felicitynet, qui repère tout ce que je demande dans n'importe quelle partie du globe, on ne peut pas se tromper, c'est Derek.  
-Bien, si tu le dis. C'est toi la hackeuse après tout.

J'accélérai et sortis de la route. Je roulai sur un terrain sec. Je vis un terrain abandonné.

-A quoi ressemble l'endroit où se trouve Derek ?  
-A un terrain abandonné avec des grillages et des planches en bois brûlées.

Je tournai sur moi-même et aperçus un endroit du genre.

-Je crois que j'y suis. Pourquoi il y a des caméras de surveillance dans ce genre d'endroits ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Peut-être parce-que nous avons préparé le terrain ? Fit une voix masculine derrière moi.  
-Sean ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Baisse toi tu vas nous faire repérer.

Derek était assis par terre, deux agents semblaient lui demander de partir.

-Ce sont des simples policiers, évitez de vous en mêler, dit Felicity.

Derek se leva et frappa un policier, celui-ci l'immobilisa avec un engin électronique.

-Pathétique, je jouais avec des tasers électriques de ce genre alors que je ne marchais toujours pas dans mon enfance, murmurai-je.  
-Excuse-nous de ne pas être de la grande famille de Chasseurs Argent, souffla Sean en me poussant l'épaule.

Ils emmenèrent Derek.

-Viens, ils l'emmènent sûrement au poste de police.

Nous regagnâmes ma moto, Sean se mit à l'avant. Je m'accrochai à ses hanches, il roulait vraiment très vite.

-Felicity où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Demandai-je.  
-Bien loin derrière, Sean roule vraiment vite. Mais je désactive les flashs bien plus vite, lança Felicity d'un ton de vainqueur.

Sean accéléra encore plus. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la ville. Je descendis de la moto et donnai mon sac à Sean.

-Je ferai croire à un vol de sac que je signalerai pour rentrer dans leurs bureaux, je vais poser ça, dis-je en sortant des micros en forme de punaise de mon manteau, dans leurs locaux.  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure, dit Sean, moi je vais voir si je ne peux pas m'occuper de quelque chose, de toute façon Felicity nous mettra en contact. Salut.  
-Fais gaffe à la moto ! Criai-je.

Je courrai vers le bâtiment du shérif.

-Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent au poste de police Felicity ? Demandai-je.  
-Encore cinq minutes et vingt secondes, répondit-elle.  
-Facile.

Je tapai un sprint et arrivai essoufflée au bureau du shérif.

-Mon sac ! Quelqu'un m'a agressée, dis-je en tentant de reprendre contrôle sur ma respiration.  
-Venez Mademoiselle, nous allons prendre votre déposition.

Un agent de police me conduisit vers un ordinateur, je plaçai la punaise en dessous de la table.

-Alors c'était un homme grand… brun… il avait une capuche…  
-Des signes particuliers ? Demanda l'agent.  
-Dépêche-toi ! Lança Felicity, ils arrivent au commissariat dans une minute !  
-Non je ne vois pas… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter un verre d'eau s'il vous plait, je ne me sens pas bien… Murmurai-je.  
-Oui bien sûr, asseyez-vous Mademoiselle.

L'agent partit me chercher à boire. Le shérif parlait avec d'autres policiers, il ne m'avait pas en ligne de mire. Je fonçai dans son bureau et y collait une punaise en dessous de sa table.

-Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ? Demanda le shérif Stilinsky derrière moi.

Je me tournai et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

-Je cherche un criminel ! Dis-je convaincue.  
-Un criminel ? Dans mon bureau ? S'étonna le shérif.  
-Sors d'ici Vick ! Les policiers arrivent avec Derek et un véhicule arrive à toute vitesse vers le poste de police ! Il est immatriculé au nom de Stiles !  
-Je me suis fait volé mon sac tout à l'heure, je cherche des dossiers avec des photos pour reconnaître mon agresseur, mais il n'y a rien… J'espère que votre agent le retrouvera malgré le peu de description que j'ai pu lui donner… Felicity appelle moi, murmurai-je tout bas.

Mon téléphone sonna.

-Vous avez tout de même votre téléphone, ajouta le shérif.  
-Il était dans ma poche lorsque c'est arrivé… C'est ma mère ! Dis-je en prenant l'appel, maman ! Je suis au commissariat, oui les policiers ont pris ma déposition. Oui ils sont compétents ! Je te retrouve à la maison.

Je raccrochai.

-Je dois retrouver ma mère, merci monsieur le Shérif, dis-je en sortant du bureau.

Je croisai le regard de Derek en sortant. Nous nous regardâmes cinq secondes puis je sortis du poste. Scott et Stiles arrivèrent droit sur moi.

-Salut, dis-je simplement.  
-Salut euh… Salut, dit Stiles en poussant la porte pour rentrer dans le commissariat.

Je m'éloignai et m'assis sur un banc sur le trottoir.

-Felicity met moi en ligne avec le micro le plus proche de Scott, demandai-je.  
-C'est fait, dit-elle.  
-Vous avez fait vite les garçons, dit le Shérif, venez dans mon bureau.  
-Felicity change les…  
-Je sais, je les vois bouger tu sais, j'ai le son et l'image, c'est l'avantage d'être derrière l'ordinateur.

Je souris.

-Est-ce que vous voyagez dans le temps ? S'écria le shérif.  
-Non mais…  
-Vous deviez faire du camping, pas…

Des grésillements se firent entendre.

-Felicity je crois que je n'ai pas bien placé la dernière punaise-micro, quelque chose brouille le son, dis-je.  
- Laisse-les alors, fit la voix de Sean dans mon oreille, rejoins moi à la station-service à deux rues d'où tu es. Lydia et Kira ont trouvé quelque chose.  
-Tu es avec Lydia et Kira ? Demandai-je surprise en me levant.

Je marchai dans la rue, je voyais la station-service au loin.

-Non je suis une rue plus loin posté sur un immeuble avec des jumelles et un fusil sniper, dit-il.  
-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.  
-Je rigole, je suis dans une voiture à trente mètres d'elles. On dirait qu'elles prennent des photos. Attends un peu. Vick dépêche-toi, on dirait un corps qui a explosé.  
-Un corps qui a explosé ? Répétai-je.

Je vis la voiture de Sean.

-Tu as garé la moto pour prendre la voiture, constatai-je.  
-Bah quoi ? Elle est bien.  
-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elles ne me voient pas, je rentre.

Je fis demi-tour et rentrai. Sur le chemin, je croisai Katherine.

-Salut. Tu es nouvelle par ici ? Dit-elle en souriant.  
-Oui en effet, je suis arrivée avec ma sœur, elle travaille dans la recherche, et son copain, il est du FBI. Il est en arrêt périodique alors il a décidé de vivre dans une ville calme et tranquille, dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

Katherine sourit en entendant « calme et tranquille ».

-Tu ne risques pas d'être déçue, c'est une ville plutôt calme pour les gens qui se couchent tôt pour travailler le lendemain, dit-elle.

La ressemblance avec Jacquie était incroyable. Elle lui ressemblait en tous points et avait les mêmes gestes qu'elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Je dois y aller, comment tu t'appelles ? Demandai-je.  
-Katherine Shayne, dit-elle.  
-Vick Armentin.  
-Ok, à plus tard ou à demain, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Un garçon la rejoignit dans la rue et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le centre-ville.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais, soupirai-je.

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 21h12_

-La nuit arrive, on doit s'attendre à n'importe quoi, dis-je à Felicity en vérifiant mon oreillette.  
-J'ai toutes les caméras de Beacon Hills connectées. Le grand écran affichera l'image de la caméra devant laquelle vous serez en permanence. Je vous aurai en visuel quasiment tout le temps, dit-elle.

Je mis deux pistolets silencieux dans ma ceinture et pris trois grenades fumigènes.

-Tu voyages léger, dit Sean en rangeant le fusil sniper dans sa sacoche.  
-Oui, l'avantage de ne pas être de corvée de sniper.  
-Dès que j'ai une info je te donne les meilleures coordonnées pour te placer Sean, dit Felicity.  
-Ok, alors allons-y, lança Sean.

Nous sortîmes de la maison en silence. Je pris la moto et Sean prit la voiture.

-La dernière image visuelle de Scott est à l'entrée du hangar de Derek, m'avertit Felicity.  
-Vous avez posez des caméras partout ? Demandai-je.  
-Les agents du CIC ont cherché tous les endroits où il s'était passé quelque chose d'important et ont posé des caméras en dehors de la ville. C'est utile de pouvoir voir ses agents en terrain hors ville.

J'arrivai rapidement au hangar de Derek. Je sortis mon arme et ouvrit le volet en fer. Personne. Je longeai le mur de béton et entendit des voix.

-On doit trouver Derek avant que Kate ne lui fasse quelque chose ou qu'il lui donne le Triskélion ! S'écria Malia.  
-Je sais exactement où ils sont, ils sont dans la crypte des Hale. C'est sous votre lycée.

Je sortis du hangar et démarrai rapidement. J'étais déjà loin, mais je voyais Malia, Scott et Peter me regarder devenir un minuscule petit point et disparaître.

-Felicity, Sean doit se placer de sorte d'avoir la meilleure vue sur le lycée, de face, dis-je.  
-Sean, commença Felicity, tu dois te placer sur un bâtiment couleur cuivre, il y a un café au rez-de-chaussée. Tu pourras rentrer et sortir facilement, les portes de service sont électromagnétiques.

J'arrivai près de la place où se trouvait le lycée. Je garai ma moto sur le bas-côté.

-Felicity où sont Scott et Malia ? Demandai-je.  
-Ils arrivent vers toi, ils seront là dans deux minutes.

Je regardai derrière moi et me cachai derrière un arbre. Je mis ma capuche, m'assis et baissai la tête.

-Tu as disparu de mes écrans Vick.  
-Exactement ce que je voulais entendre, murmurai-je.

Je vis des phares de voiture.

-Ils sont là. Ils sont à une vingtaine de mètres de toi.  
-Je les entends arriver, murmurai-je.  
-Attends, c'est la même odeur qu'au Mexique, dit Malia.  
-La même que la bête qui t'as attaqué ? Demanda Scott.  
-Oui, extrêmement puissante, grande…  
-Est-ce qu'elle portait un masque en os ? Demanda Peter.  
-Oui exactement, répondit Malia.  
-Je sais ce que c'est… Des Berserkers.

J'entendis un souffle, Peter retint Malia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Malia, il est tout seul ! On peut l'avoir.  
-Non, on peut survivre.

Je levai ma tête et vis une créature mi-homme mi- ours, avec un casque fait d'os.

-C'est quoi ce bordel… Murmurai-je, Sean tu me reçois ?

Pas de réponse.

-Courrez ! Hurla Peter.

Malia et Scott commencèrent à s'enfuir.

-Bon sang ! Lâchai-je en me levant et en commençant à courir.

Je courrai dans la même direction que Malia et Scott, le Berserker marchait derrière moi. Il marchait mais semblait se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Scott se retourna.

-Toi ? Dit-il surpris.  
-Pas le temps de parler, je m'appelle Vick, je suis là pour aider.  
-Tu es une mercenaire ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non… Dis-je en enlevant la crosse de sécurité de mon pistolet, je suis une Chasseuse.

Je visai le Berserker derrière nous et tirai deux fois. Il ne ressentit rien.

-On va devoir courir on dirait bien.  
-Il y en a un devant ! Cria Malia.

Nous montâmes des escaliers mais un autre Berserker nous attendait. Je tirai deux fois sur lui, rien.

-Sean ! Hurlai-je.  
-Il ne me répond pas non plus, me dit Felicity.  
-Felicity la situation empire ici, trouve nous une issue !  
-Qui est Felicity ? Tu vois des fantômes ? Demanda Malia.  
-Non ! Attention !

Un Berserker attrapa Malia et la jeta au sol. Elle se cogna contre un mur. Je vidai mon chargeur sur celui-ci mais il ne cilla pas.

-Ces balles en argent n'ont pas l'air de leur faire grand-chose ! Hurlai-je à l'égard de Felicity.

Un autre Berserker attrapa Scott et le jeta près de Malia.

-C'est pas vrai… Murmurai-je.

Un Berserker tenta de m'attraper mais je sautai et l'esquivai. Il tenta de m'attraper le cou mais je me baissai et tins sur mes mains, puis entrelaçai mes jambes autour de son cou. Je tentai de lui briser la nuque mais le casque d'os bloquait mes jambes. Je le lâchai et glissai au sol vers Scott. Je sortis mon deuxième pistolet et Scott le rabaissa.

-Attend !

Kira sortit de nulle part et se battait contre les Berserker, mais l'un d'eux la bloqua et la jeta sur nous.

-Ok ça suffit.

Je sortis un couteau et le lança droit sur un Berserker. Il se tourna vers moi et au même moment, des cheveux blonds apparurent derrière lui. Katherine, les crocs sortis et les yeux violets le porta et le jeta du haut des escaliers. Derrière elle, Derek se battait avec les Berserkers, et reprenait sa forme originelle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les Berserkers prirent la fuite. Ses yeux dorés étaient ceux d'un Bêta Pur.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Katherine.  
-Oui. Tout va bien, répondit Scott.  
-Juste une égratignure, dit Malia.  
-Et toi ? Inconnue pro du kung-fu et des armes à feu silencieuses ? Demanda Katherine le regard méfiant.  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Murmurai-je.

Je pris mon téléphone et tentai de tracer Sean par traceur GPS. Rien.

-Felicity, j'ai perdu le signal de Sean et il ne répond pas.

Je regardai dans la direction du bâtiment où il devait être. Rien ne bougeait ou semblait anormal.

-Felicity, Sean a disparu, dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis sur la fiction, le chapitre, même la partager et surtout, à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ! _

_Instinct - Teen Wolf_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation et Meute d'Elite.**

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 23h14_

Je rentrai en trombe dans la maison. Felicity me tendit à boire.

-Je n'ai pas soif Felicity, active toutes tes caméras, utilise FelicityNet en boucle, on DOIT retrouver Sean maintenant ! Ces trucs-là, les Berzerkers, si ce sont eux qui ont attrapé Sean, il est en grand danger ! M'écriai-je.

Elle commença à boire ce qui sentait le café.

-C'est du Starbucks, dit-elle simplement.  
-Donne-moi ça ! Dis-je en me jetant sur le verre.

Elle sourit et dit :

-J'ai déjà activé toutes les caméras et FelicityNet, si le visage de Sean apparaît quelque part, nous le saurons.

Je m'assis sur le sofa et posai le café sur la table basse en bois d'orme. J'enlevai ma veste, posai les grenades fumigènes non-utilisées et déposai à côté mes deux pistolets silencieux. J'entrepris de les vider, de les nettoyer et de les ranger. Quand tout cela fut fini, j'allai regarder les ordinateurs de Felicity.

-Toujours rien ? Demandai-je.  
-Non…  
- Trouve-moi Katherine Shayne si tu peux, demandai-je.

Elle tapa quelques informations dans son logiciel, le visage de Katherine Shayne avec sa carte d'identité apparut sur l'écran numéro trois. Ensuite, des informations comme ses fréquentations, qui elle était et où elle vivait apparurent sur l'écran numéro 2. Sur l'écran numéro 4, nous vîmes la dernière image prise par les caméras de la ville, Katherine rentrait chez elle.

-C'est fou toutes les informations que le CIC possède sur les gens, murmurai-je.  
-Ce n'est rien, regarde ça.

Elle sortit sa tablette et poussa du doigt une icône sur le mur. Toutes les informations des ordinateurs s'affichèrent sur l'énorme mur blanc.

-Je comprends l'utilité du mur blanc maintenant, dis-je en souriant.  
-Regarde ça, s'empressa de dire Felicity.

Elle afficha la carte d'identité de Jacquie à côté de celle de Katherine.

-Oui je sais, je n'ai pas encore résolu ce problème, dis-je doucement, c'est encore une histoire surnaturelle hors des cordes de nous les humains.  
-C'est troublant ! Regarde leurs dates de naissance !

Elles étaient nées le même jour.

-Tu penses qu'elles sont jumelles ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, l'une habite en Europe et est une Enchanteresse et l'autre habite en Amérique et est une louve Alpha.  
-Regarde les capacités de la louve Alpha, continua Felicity.  
-Rapidité, force, agilité, c'est une louve quoi… Attends… Télépathie ? Yeux violets ? C'est une Alpha précoce, c'est tout, en conclus-je.  
-Oui, quel âge a Jacquie ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Elle a 18 ans, dis-je, elle a sauté une classe.  
-Non, c'est là que tu te trompes, regarde sa carte d'identité.

Felicity tapa quelques trucs sur sa tablette et l'année de naissance changea.

-Elle n'a que 17 ans ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Comme Katherine Shayne.  
-On va tirer ça au clair, mais en attendant, Sean reste notre priorité.

*  
_10 Octobre 2014_  
_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 8 :07_

Je me réveillai doucement, je vis l'heure. 8 :07. J'étais en retard.

-Felicity des nouvelles de Sean ? Dis-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Pas de réponse.

-Felicity ?

J'explorai la maison, que je n'avais encore pas arpentée, et trouvai Felicity allongée dans un lit dans une des chambres.

-Felicity ! Debout on a du boulot ! Criai-je en lui jetant sa veste sur sa tête.  
-Hemmm… Tenta-t-elle d'articuler.  
-Je vais être en retard au lycée, les cours commencent à 8 :20. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. J'ai mon oreillette. Contacte-moi dès que tu trouves quelque chose.

Je sortis de la maison et grimpai sur ma moto, démarrai et roulai jusqu'au lycée. Je garai ma moto à côté de deux autres et descendis, puis courus jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Juste avant de rentrer, je me regardai dans mon miroir de poche, replaçai quelques mèches de cheveux et ouvris ma veste en cuir. Je frappai à la porte, puis entrai.

-Excusez-moi du retard Monsieur Yukimura.  
-Entrez Mademoiselle Argent.

Tous les regards se rivèrent vers moi. Je lançai un regard plein de vilité au professeur tout en lui accordant mon plus beau sourire. Je m'assis à côté de Scott.

-Tu comptes nous expliquer d'où tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis anglaise. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur les Chasseurs Scott, ça ne se résume pas à une famille de Chasseurs mais à une organisation entière appelée la CIC, d'envergure internationale. Tous les Chasseurs sont des membres permanents de cette organisation et sont appelés « Agents ». Les hauts placés nous attribuent des missions. Ma mission est de vous venir en aide et de protéger les habitants de Beacon Hills en toute discrétion.  
-Wahou euuh... Ralentis, demanda Stiles.  
-Et tu es une Chasseuse comme Allison ? Demanda Scott.  
-Bien sûr. Mais j'ai reçu un entraînement particulier. Sans me vanter, je suis beaucoup plus forte et agile que votre défunte amie. En passant, c'était ma cousine.  
-Elle maniait l'arc… Murmura Scott.  
-Je sais. J'ai reçu un tas d'informations sur vous, je vais m'intégrer à votre groupe comme si de rien n'était, nous allons traquer les menaces et les éradiquer. Je suis plutôt armes à feu en passant, pistolets silencieux et fusils à pompe. J'ai aussi un faible pour les grenades, même si ça fait un vacarme du tonnerre. Je vais avoir besoin de vous après les cours.  
-Besoin de nous ? S'étonna Scott.  
-Un autre agent, mon coéquipier, a disparu hier soir. Il était posté sur un bâtiment près à tirer au sniper si quelque chose tournait mal. Il est grand, brun…  
-J'ai vu un grand brun ténébreux inconscient chez les Calaveras, dans les toilettes, s'écria Stiles.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Je chuchotai :

-Sean, il travaille avec moi en effet. J'étais dans le conduit d'aération des toilettes.  
-Vraiment ? Tu es un vrai agent secret ! Lança Malia derrière Stiles.  
-Si on veut. En attendant on doit trouver mon ami… Coéquipier.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Alors nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, acheva Scott.

J'avais fait la connaissance de Lydia et Malia lors des cours de Physique renforcée et de Katherine, lors de son entraînement au Lacrosse avec les autres garçons. C'était la seule fille de l'équipe. A la fin de son entraînement, j'allai la féliciter.

-Tu es vraiment performante, dis-je en souriant.  
-Je suis avantagée, tu sais, Alpha dope, dit-elle en me faisant ses yeux violets.  
-Jolis yeux.  
-Pour quel prix, lança-t-elle, j'ai tué mon ancien chef de meute, une Emissaire maléfique et je me suis battue avec un Nogitsune. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Allison, continua-t-elle en jetant sa crosse par terre. Et en plus, mon mec est parti à Londres. On a cassé deux jours après…  
-Jackson ? Dis-je simplement.  
-Tu connais Jackson ? S'écria-t-elle surprise.  
-Euh, oui, bredouillai-je.  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Il est dans mon lycée… Avouai-je.  
-C'est drôle comme l'univers rapproche toujours les gens, souffla Katherine.  
-Oui, tu l'as dit… Murmurai-je.

Mon oreillette bipa. Je pris la transmission.

-Felicity ? Dis-je.  
-Oui ! Je crois avoir une piste sur Sean ! Il y a un entrepôt abandonné dans la forêt, on dirait une distillerie ou quelque chose du genre, tu devrais aller voir !  
-Une distillerie ? M'écriai-je.

Katherine se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-La distillerie dans la forêt, tu saurais m'y emmener ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui bien sûr, maintenant ?  
-Oui, on y va, merci Felicity contacte moi quand tu as du nouveau.

Je raccrochai.

-On n'y va pas à deux Vick, c'est peut être un piège, dit Katherine.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Demandai-je.

Elle leva ses yeux violets vers moi.

-J'appelle du renfort.

Derrière les gradins, elle hurla. On aurait cru que la terre tremblait. Nous nous éloignâmes du terrain et partîmes dans la forêt. Elle s'assit sur un rocher.

-Ils vont arriver, dit-elle simplement.

En effet, un jeune blond surgit des arbres et arborait un regard rouge sang. Les crocs sortis, je sortis automatiquement mon pistolet et le visai.

-Range ton flingue poupée je suis là pour t'aider, dit-il en rangeant ses crocs.

Ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Je rangeai mon pistolet à l'arrière de mon pantalon.

-Vick Argent, dis-je.  
-Luke Emington. Enchanté.

Je sentis quelque chose passer derrière moi. Je tentai de prendre mon pistolet, il n'était plus dans ma poche.

-Ces choses là sont dangereuses pour une gamine tu sais ? Fit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Un autre garçon se trouvait assis, à côté de Katherine. Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans la clarté du jour, mais il n'avait pas sorti ses crocs. Il me lança mon arme.

-Drew VanKamp. Au plaisir Princesse Argent.

Il s'éclipsa à une vitesse éclair devant moi et me baisa la main.

-Ou devrais-je dire, Victoire-Alexandra Argent, Udinov du côté paternel.  
-Comment est-ce que vous connaissez ma famille ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-J'ai travaillé avec eux il y a quatre ans, je n'avais que 16 ans à l'époque, j'aidais la CIC à infiltrer un groupe de loups terroristes au Pakistan. Je suis une aide externe étant donné mon statut de Loup Garou Alpha.  
-Voilà la meilleure ! S'écria Katherine.

Elle se leva et fit la bise à son amie. C'était une jeune fille métisse aux cheveux bruns et blonds. Encore une fois, elle avait des yeux rouges.

-Tu as une meute constituée d'Alpha ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Oui, les plus beaux Alpha du monde, lança Luke en me prenant les hanches.

Je lui tordis le bras et le mis à terre.

-Plus jamais ça, chuchotai-je à son oreille.  
-C'est qu'elle a du mordant la jolie Chasseuse, je l'aime bien, lança la brune-blonde en riant, je m'appelle Cynthia. Cynthia DeJarès.  
-Bon, les gars, direction la distillerie abandonnée. On doit sauver un agent de la CIC.  
-Toujours et encore la CIC… Soupira Drew.  
-On maintient l'équilibre dans le monde, que veux-tu, dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking du lycée. Katherine monta sur sa moto avec Drew, Luke se mit derrière moi.

-Je vais y aller en courant je suis la plus rapide de toute façon, fit Cynthia en s'engageant dans la forêt.  
-On se retrouve à la distillerie, lança Katherine.

Nous démarrâmes. Luke posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te pousser et te laisser tomber sur la route, dis-je en soupirant.  
-Je pourrai t'emporter avec moi et tu ne guéris pas aussi vite qu'un Alpha ? Dit-il sûr de lui.  
-Pas faux.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de quinze minutes à la distillerie abandonnée. Il n'y avait personne. Cynthia attendait sur un rocher, elle faisait son vernis.

-Sérieusement Cynthia ? Lança Luke.  
-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Répondit-elle exaspérée.

Je sortis mon pistolet et poussai la porte de la distillerie. Katherine et moi entrâmes par devant, Luke et Drew passèrent par la porte de derrière, et Cynthia guettait les environs.

-C'est vide… Soupirai-je, opération au rapport.  
-Oui ? Fit la voix de Felicity dans mon oreille.  
-La distillerie est vide, dis-je en faisant un tour autour de moi-même, je vais rentrer.  
-Vick ? M'appela Katherine.  
-Essaie de chercher dans un périmètre plus grand, continuai-je.  
-VICK ! Cria Katherine.  
-Quoi ? Répondis-je bruyamment.  
-Regarde en haut !

Sean était accroché par les poignets à des chaînes au plafond.

-Maintenant ! Hurlèrent des voix.

Des hommes armés sortirent de partout et commencèrent à nous canarder. Je sortis mon pistolet et tirai dans la direction de ceux qui étaient le plus proche de moi. Katherine sortit ses crocs et se jeta sur des hommes près de la fenêtre. Je visai un homme au premier étage mais il se cachait derrière un baril en métal.

-Bon sang, je n'ai plus de munitions, soufflai-je.

Je rangeai mon pistolet dans ma ceinture et montai les escaliers. Un homme me frappa de la crosse de son pistolet.

- ¡ Vas a pagar esta afrenta que hiciste en Calaveras !  
-Les Calaveras… Hurla une voix en espagnol.

Je bloquai le bras de l'homme et lui fis jeter son arme à terre, puis m'adossai à lui et lui donnai deux coups de coude dans le ventre puis trois coups de poing dans le visage. Je le lâchai et lui donnai un violent coup de pieds dans le ventre, de sorte qu'il perde l'équiblibre et qu'il tombe dans les escaliers. Je le regardai tomber aux pieds de Katherine. Elle me regarda et hocha la tête, puis s'écria.

-Vick attention !

Un coup de feu retentit et je sentis une horrible douleur dans l'épaule.

-Ahhh ! Hurlai-je de douleur.

Je sortis mon pistolet et le jeta avec force dans la direction de l'homme qui m'avait tiré dessus, en haut des escaliers. Il se le prit en pleine tête et hurla de douleur, puis il s'écroula au sol. Luke lui avait brisé la nuque.

-On s'est occupé des hommes de main au deuxième et premier étage, dit Drew en revenant, du sang plein les habit et portant Sean par le bras.  
-C'était une vendetta des Calaveras, je les ai vaincu sur leur propre territoire il y a deux jours, ils ont pris ça pour un affront, maintenant ils sont venus se venger.

Je m'approchai de Sean, il était couvert de lacérations.

-Ils l'ont torturé ! M'écriai-je d'horreur.

Je tremblai et basculai en arrière, Luke me rattrapa.

-Doucement princesse, tu es mal en point.  
-Je suis une combattante, ce n'est pas une balle qui va me mettre à terre, je ne suis pas une humaine lambda, dis-je en me redressant.

Il garda sa main sur ma hanche.

-Je vais t'aider, viens…

Je sentis ma tête tourner.

-Je vais bien, t'inquiètes, c'est juste que, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir une seconde…

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher, puis ma tête.

*  
_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 20 :04_

Je me réveillai dans mon salon, Felicity était sur son ordinateur. Je me redressai et une douleur me terrassa, je restai allongée.

-Felicity… Murmurai-je.  
-Vick ? Tu vas bien ? Des loups garous ont sonné à la porte et sont rentrés comme si de rien n'était avec toi et Sean inconscients il y a trois heures ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me bouffer ! Il y avait Katherine !  
-Du calme Felicity…

Je pris la glace qui était sur la table en bois d'orme et me la posai sur les tempes.

-Comment va Sean ? Demandai-je à moitié assommée.  
-Il dort comme un bébé, je lui ai administré des antidouleurs et je lui ai fait une injection de sang de Vampire pour qu'il cicatrise plus vite. Son état était critique, je n'avais pas le choix.  
-Le sang de Vampire hein, je n'ai jamais aimé ça, c'est pour les faibles, murmurai-je.  
-Tu préférerais du sang d'Alpha ? Fit une voix au pas de la porte.  
-Luke… Dégage, soupirai-je.

Il entra, Felicity se posta devant lui.

-Elle vous a demandé de partir.

Il lui fit les yeux rouges, elle se décala et alla sur ses ordinateurs. Luke s'assit à côté de moi.

-Fais-moi voir, dit-il en relevant la glace.

Je le poussai mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il prit ma main.

-Non n'y pense même pas, dis-je en me débattant.

Je sentis ma douleur disparaître, mon cou se détendit, comme tous mes membres, puis un sentiment de bien-être me parcouru, et je m'endormis.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ferrari

**Chapitre 4 : Ferrari.**

_11 Octobre 2014_

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 7 :55_

J'ouvris mes paupières lentement, j'avais dormi comme un bébé. J'étais dans mon lit, puis je me souvins que Luke m'avait enlevé ma douleur, il m'avait sûrement porté jusqu'à mon lit.

-Quel petit con, dis-je en me levant.

Je vis mon pistolet sur la petite table basse en bois d'orme. Je l'ouvris, il était nettoyé et chargé. Je replaçai la charge dedans et tapai de ma paume la crosse, puis le reposai sur la table. Je pris une douche, une longue douche, lavai mes cheveux, les bouclai, me maquillai légèrement, m'habillai et sortis fin prête.

cgi/set?id=127233566&.locale=fr

Encore un jour de cours, mais cette fois-ci, Sean n'était pas pendu par les poignets au plafond d'une distillerie abandonnée. Je récupérai mon pistolet et le mis dans un cran de ma ceinture du côté de ma hanche gauche. Je regardai mon téléphone resté sur la petite table. Trois nouveaux messages.

_« Hey c'est Cynthia, voilà mon numéro. »_

_« Princesse Victoire Alexandra Udinov Argent, c'est un plaisir d'avoir votre numéro. Drew. »_

_« Je suis à ta fenêtre. Luke. »_

Je regardai à la fenêtre, intriguée. Luke était adossé à une Ferrari rouge, un très beau modèle. La voiture bien entendu.

Je mis mon téléphone dans mon sac et mis mon oreillette et sortis.

-Alors comment a dormi la Princesse ? Demanda Luke en me voyant arriver dans sa direction.

Lorsque je fus à portée, je lui donnai un violent coup dans les parties.

-Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, gémit-il.

-Des garçons comme toi j'en connais beaucoup à Londres, mais eux ont la chance de ne pas m'énerver en m'enlevant la douleur que je ressens, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est humiliant ? Je ne suis pas une petite fille !

-C'est juste que tu étais mal en point… Murmura-t-il.

-N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec ta voix d'ange, ça ne marche pas avec moi, le coupai-je sèchement.

Il posa sa main sur ma hanche.

-Euh, c'est une arme, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je me défends toute seule tu te rappelles ?

-Ok, ok, lança-t-il en s'adossant à sa Ferrari.

-C'est un truc de loup d'être toujours riche ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Non, tu dois être chanceuse si tu ne rencontres que des loups riches. Nous sommes la jeunesse dorée de la génération des loups garous. Je t'emmène en cours ?

-C'est bien parce-que j'ai trop mal à l'épaule pour conduire, dis-je.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et me fit entrer. Il démarra et nous fûmes au lycée en trois minutes.

-Reste, dit-il.

Il sortit et m'ouvrit la porte, me tendit la main et me fit sortir. Tout le monde nous regardait. Les gens cessèrent de marcher, je replaçai mes cheveux en arrière, Luke me considérait avec attention.

-Bon bah, merci, dis-je en regardant mes ongles.

-Ouais, fais attention avec ça tu sais…

Il toucha ma hanche.

-Ouais t'inquiète. Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller. Salut.

Je m'éloignai et entrai dans le lycée. C'était vraiment bizarre. J'inspirai un grand coup et allai vers mon casier. Je pris un cahier et un stylo et les déposai dans mon sac. Je refermai mon casier, Stiles apparut.

-Stiles ! Ça ne va pas dans ta tête à apparaître comme ça ? M'écriai-je en posant la main sur mon cœur.

-Katherine nous a dit pour ton coéquipier, vous vous en êtes occupés avec sa meute d'Elite ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ils sont très performants, c'était rapide, dis-je en me mettant face à lui.

Nous allâmes ensemble dans la salle de cours. Comme d'habitude, nous avions Histoire en première heure. Je m'assis près de Katherine.

-Je me suis permise de donner ton numéro à ma meute, si tu as besoin d'eux…

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, dis-je en souriant.

-C'est ma meute d'Alpha, mais j'ai aussi une petite meute normale avec deux Bêtas, ce sont mes amis, ils sont dans une autre classe.

-Danny et Jason, je suis au courant, dis-je en regardant mon téléphone.

-Ah bon ? Comment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Luke m'avait envoyé un sms.

_« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »_

-N'oublies pas que je suis des services secrets surnaturels internationaux, dis-je en répondant au texto.

_« Rien de spécial. »_

-Ah oui, la CIC. Ils nous avaient envoyé un agent l'année dernière pour nous aider à vaincre le Nogitsune.

Le cours se déroula normalement, aucune alerte de Felicity. Luke et moi nous envoyions des messages et je discutai avec Katherine et Malia. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, puis nous allâmes dans la salle suivante pour le cours suivant, jusqu'à l'heure du repas de midi. Je mangeai avec Lydia, Katherine, Malia et Kira. Les garçons étaient sortis faire je ne savais quoi. Je regardai si je n'avais pas reçu un message, puis Katherine lança :

-Tu vas nous dire à qui tu parles ou c'est secret défense comme les affaires de la CIC ?

-Personne, dis-je en reposant mon téléphone sur mon plateau.

-Luke n'a pas l'air d'être personne, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Comment sais-tu que…

Katherine Shayne, la louve Alpha télépathe, j'avais oublié.

-Ne lis pas dans mes pensées ! M'écriai-je énervée.

-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi… Dit-elle gênée.

-C'est une intrusion à la vie intime ! Je craignais que les Enchanteurs de Londres puissent lire dans mes pensées et voilà que c'est un loup garou qui le fait ! C'est le comble du comble ! Continuai-je en croisant les bras.

-Elle s'est excusée… Dit Kira doucement.

-Oui… Mais ne recommence pas Katherine, j'en ai assez dans ma vie entre toutes vos espèces, il en faudrait une qui lise dans mon esprit ? Très peu pour moi.

Nous finîmes de manger sans dire un mot, la sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours. Aucun signe des garçons. J'avais deux heures de libre, j'en profitai pour m'asseoir dans les gradins et regarder l'équipe de Lacrosse s'entraîner. Katherine était sur le banc de touche, elle s'assit à côté de moi.

-Excuse-moi encore pour tout à l'heure.

-J'accepte t'es excuses, dis-je en rangeant le livre que je feuilletais dans mon sac, ne recommence pas, c'est tout.

-Dis, tu m'as dit que tu connaissais Jackson, est-ce que tu sais si… Enfin s'il est en couple ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, puis me résolus à lui dire la vérité.

-Oui. Avec une de mes amies, Ashley Benson, une Enchanteresse.

-Enchanteresse hein… Murmura-t-elle, il n'y a pas de ça chez nous à Beacon Hills.

-Oui… On a des Sorciers et des Vampires… Londres, spécialement le quartier où se trouve notre lycée, possède une grande diversité surnaturelle.

-Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que oui… Même s'ils rencontrent quelques problèmes en ce moment. Mais je suis là pour vous aider avec vos problèmes, tentai-je afin d'arrêter de parler de Jackson et de Londres.

-Oui je comprends… Pour l'instant à part des hommes-ours guerriers et la vendetta des Calaveras, il n'y a rien de grave…

Je remarquai un attaquant de l'équipe se déplacer rapidement et réussir toutes ses passes.

-Katherine, est-ce que tu sens la présence d'un loup ici ? Demandai-je.

-Non. Crois-moi tous les garçons ici sont des humains.

-Celui-là joue vraiment bien.

-Liam ? C'est un futur champion celui-là.

-Il est déjà champion dans la catégorie « mec mignon », dis-je en souriant.

-Luke, Liam, Sean, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi hein ? Lança Katherine en me poussant l'épaule.

-Je n'ai entamé aucune relation avec aucun de ces garçons. J'ai juste un charme naturel et pourtant, je suis une humaine.

Je me levai et sifflai et applaudis quand Liam marqua. Il se tourna vers nous, retira son casque et nous fit signe.

-Tu vois, dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux, c'est naturel.

-Tu es gracieuse comme une louve ! Dit-elle en riant, qui t'as appris à bouger comme ça ?

Je me rappelai que tout ce qui venait de mon côté femme fatale, jeune fille londonienne et conseils de mode venait de Jacquie.

-Euh, sûrement ma mère, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Mon oreillette bipa.

-Vick ? M'appela Felicity.

-Felicity ? Un problème ? Dis-je en sortant des gradins.

Je m'adossai à l'arrière de ceux-ci, face à la forêt.

-Sean n'est toujours pas réveillé, tu pourrais passer dans pas longtemps ?

-Oui bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Katherine en me rejoignant derrière les gradins.

-Oui, je vais juste vérifier l'état de Sean. Il dort toujours.

-J'ai peut-être abusé en lui prenant sa douleur.

-Mouais, merci de l'avoir aidé. Il était très mal en point j'avoue qu'il avait besoin de votre aide. Je vais y aller.

-D'accord, je retourne à mon entraînement. A plus tard Vick.

Je me dirigeai vers le parking du lycée et me rappelai que j'étais venue en cours avec Luke.

-Bon sang, râlai-je.

Je marchai une quinzaine de minute dans la ville vers ma maison puis croisai Stiles.

-Stiles ? Demandai-je en le voyant de dos.

-Hum, salut Vick hmm Vick. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Moi je vais bien, pas que je ne t'aime pas mais j'ai des trucs à faire, plein de trucs à faire ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Derek, pas du tout, Scott ne m'as pas demandé de ne pas dire qu'il était parti au hangar.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Stiles, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, tu peux arrêter ton charabia, et si je veux savoir quelque chose, où vous êtes, ce que vous faites, je le saurai, je suis un agent de la CIC je te rappelle, nos services de renseignements sont meilleurs que le FBI, la CIA, le MI-6 et les services russes, allemands et français réunis.

-Ah ok, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien… Continuai-je.

-Oui ça va… Je vais parfaitement bien.

Malia apparut à la fenêtre de la maison de Stiles, seins nus.

-Je ne retrouve pas mon tee shirt. Oh Vick ça va ?

-Bon sang Malia, les sous-vêtements tu connais ?

Je regardai derrière nous, un vieux grand-père s'était arrêté.

-Passez votre chemin, dis-je sèchement.

Stiles me fit signe et rentrai chez lui. Je continuai ma route et rentrai chez moi.

-Felicity ? L'appelai-je.

-Elle est partie me chercher des bandages, dit Sean en se levant du canapé.

Il était torse nu, ses cicatrices n'étaient pas toutes recouvertes de gaze.

-Rassieds-toi, ordonnai-je, tu n'es pas en mesure de bouger, dis-je en le faisant s'asseoir.

-Je suis totalement capable de bouger, je peux combattre, regarde je tiens une arme !

Il avait un de mes pistolets dans la main.

-Rends moi ça toi, dis-je en souriant.

Je pris le pistolet et le posai sur le bureau de Felicity. Je pris une seringue de morphine.

-Détends-toi, murmurai-je.

Je lui administrai la morphine dans le bras et il se détendit.

-Tu sais Vick, t'es vraiment une super agente. Tu es gentille et tu es prête à te battre pour sauver tes amis et des gens que tu ne connais pas. Tu m'as sauvé avec tes amis loups aux yeux tomate.

-Oui je sais, je suis super.

-Tu es super, je ne rigole pas, t'es la meilleure coéquipière que j'ai eus depuis le début de ma carrière.

-Allez, détends-toi, repose toi, dis-je en lui mettant une couverture.

-Je suis très bien là, dit-il à moitié conscient.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Je passai ma main sur ses blessures, les Calaveras l'avaient sacrément amoché. Ils allaient en payer le prix fort.

-Tu es vraiment attentionnée avec lui, dit Felicity à l'entrée de la maison.

Je me tournai vers elle et l'aidai avec les courses.

-Nous sommes des coéquipiers, on doit s'entraider.

-Tu sais ce matin, je lui ai administré de la morphine, commença Felicity.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, dis-je en posant les plaques de gazes sur la table en bois d'orme.

-Avant de s'endormir, il a prononcé ton nom, dit Felicity en prenant mon pistolet et en me le tendant.

-Ah… C'est normal, on travaille ensemble je te dis… Bredouillai-je en récupérant mon pistolet.

Je mis des gazes sur les lacérations de Sean et allai dans la salle de bain me laver les mains. Je posai mon pistolet sur le rebord du lavabo et me lavai les mains. Je me regardai dans le miroir, souris, et replaçai une mèche de cheveux. Je pris une grande inspiration et vis une ombre derrière moi dans le miroir. J'attrapai mon silencieux et tirai sur l'ombre, la balle traversa la fenêtre, inaudible, et la brisa. Je sortis en trombe dans le jardin pour voir ma victime. Ce n'était que Luke. Il était debout, ma balle dans ses doigts. Il l'avait enlevée, sans remords.

-Sans rancune hein, ça t'apprendras à m'espionner, dis-je en guise de défense.

Il jeta la balle à mes pieds.

-Même pas mal.

Il souleva son débardeur, il avait entièrement cicatrisé.

-Vous les Alphas, soufflai-je en tournant les talons.

Il s'était éclipsé devant moi aussi rapidement qu'un vampire. Je sentis sa respiration chaude sur mon front.

-Tu ne fais rien de spécial ce soir non ? Dit-il doucement.

-En fait j'ai un malade à m'occuper, ou plutôt victime de torture, je ne sais pas lequel et le plus grave ? Dis-je en le repoussant.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la maison, il attrapa ma main.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il avec envie.

-Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seule, dis-je en entrant dans la maison, merci, à plus.

Je refermai la porte, m'y adossai et descendis le long de celle-ci.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Felicity depuis son ordinateur.

-Oui, répondis-je la tête entre mes bras.

Je me relevai et m'allongeai dans mon lit. J'entendis la Ferrari de Luke démarrer et s'éloigner. Le vrombissement de sa voiture devint un bruit lointain, puis je m'endormis.

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 20 :31_

Je me réveillai, il était 20h31. Je regardai l'état de mes cheveux, ma tête, rien n'était terrible. Je me dirigeai dans le salon. Sean et Felicity étaient sur les ordinateurs.

-… et si je plaçai une caméra là tu aurais une vision des caves du lycée. Tu auras juste besoin d'une connexion Wi-Fi pas loin à craquer. Je pourrais déposer une boîte.

-Salut, dis-je en les rejoignant, qu'est-ce qu'on a de nouveau ? Demandai-je.

-Derek et Scott sont toujours dans le hangar. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais ça à l'air important, dit Felicity. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de son.

-Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour ? Demandai-je.

-Non. Sors, je pense qu'on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Appelle le garçon sur lequel tu as tiré tout à l'heure, me suggéra Felicity.

-Quel garçon ? Demanda Sean intrigué.

-Un mec qui faisait partie de la troupe d'élite qui t'a sorti de la distillerie. Luke. C'est un con, dis-je en sortant un fusil de son étui.

J'entrepris de le désassembler et de le nettoyer.

-Mais pourquoi Felicity veut que tu l'appelles.

J'astiquai le fusil puis replaçai les cartouches dedans.

-Pour rien, c'est un con je te dis. Et un Alpha prétentieux.

Je refermai le fusil et visai la fenêtre.

-Ouais… Murmura Sean.

Je posai le fusil dans son étui.

-Je vais sortir, voir si Katherine ou Lydia ne veulent pas faire des trucs.

-Ok, bonne soirée, dit Felicity.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Sean.

-Non, je peux me débrouiller seule, dis-je en prenant ma veste, à plus tard.

Je sortis de la maison. Il faisait déjà nuit, et la fraîcheur de l'hiver me fit trembler. Je marchai en direction de la maison de Katherine, qui était à deux pâtés de maisons. Les lumières de la rue étaient faibles, mais éclairaient assez pour qu'on y voie à vingt mètres à la ronde.

-Salut, fit Luke derrière moi.

Je sortis instinctivement mon pistolet de ma poche et le visai.

-Bon sang tu ne connais pas le « Salut Vick » face à face ? M'écriai-je en rangeant mon arme.

-Excuse-moi, tu es tellement belle vue de derrière.

Je ressortis mon arme.

-Devant aussi t'es plutôt pas mal, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Tu n'arranges pas ton cas toi, dis-je en rangeant mon arme une seconde fois.

-Dis, t'as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il en marchant à côté de moi.

-19 ans, et toi ? Répondis-je.

-J'ai eu 20 ans il y a trois semaines.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez Katherine.

-Bon je te laisse, salut, dis-je en montant les escaliers du porche.

-Ah bon ? Dit-il en riant.

Il entra dans la maison de Katherine.

-En fait Katherine m'a invité à manger chez elle, dit-il en me voyant le regarder depuis le porche.

-Vick c'est toi ? Dit Katherine depuis une pièce de la maison.

Elle sortit et me fit entrer.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, c'est que…

Elle me fit entrer dans la salle à manger, il y avait un sacré monde. Deux garçons qui devaient être Danny et Jason, Cynthia, Drew, Luke venait de s'inviter à la soirée et maintenant Katherine et moi.

-Vick, voici ma meute au complet, dit-elle fière.

-Nous ne sommes que des Bêtas, lança Danny en se désignant et en montrant Jason, qui leva la main pour se montrer.

-Jason, dit-il en guise de « phrase » de rencontre.

-Victoire Argent, appelez-moi Vick.

-Argent ? Tu es une parente d'Allison ? Demanda Danny surpris.

-Oui, mais je ne la connaissais pas.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-C'est sûrement le livreur ! S'exclama Katherine en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, je vais voir.

-Viens à côté de moi Vick ! Lança Cynthia.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Luke s'assis à côté de moi sur le canapé.

-Qui veut de la pizza ? Dit Katherine en portant huit cartons de pizzas sur ses deux mains.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Muted

Chapitrepisode 5 : Muted

17 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 8 H 50

-Allez Katherine ! Criai-je depuis les gradins.

Je sautillai et l'acclamai aussi fort que je le pouvais. En une semaine, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées. Peut-être qu'elle soit le double de Jacquie ait aidé, mais elle était adorable avec moi, gentille, intelligente et très ouverte.

-Mademoiselle Argent, vous n'avez jamais cours ? Demanda le coach en me voyant seule dans les gradins.  
-Pas lors de vos cours Coach ! Criai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Plus vite bande de larves ! C'est pathétique ! Vos passes sont trop courtes ! Stilinski, ma grand-mère est plus rapide que vous et dieu sait qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde ! Bougez-vous ! Hurla-t-il.

Je vis Liam rattraper les balles que deux joueurs lui lançaient. Toutes les balles. Scott et Stilinsky regardaient Liam impressionnés. La première fois que Liam jouait, ils n'étaient pas là.

-Allez Liam ! Criai-je.

Il se tourna et me vit, seule dans les gradins. Il me fit signe, puis Katherine le rejoignit rapidement. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il lui répondit quelque chose. Quelques fois, j'aurai aimé avoir l'ouïe des loups garous.

-Mettez-vous en ligne !

Je me levai et me rapprochai, je m'assis sur le banc de touche pour observer de plus près.

-Personne sur le banc de touche, allez sur le terrain bande de larves ! Cria le Coach.  
-Mais Monsieur je ne suis pas de l'équi…  
-Au pas de course ! S'écria-t-il en jetant un casque et une crosse.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ou alors il voulait me faire bouger, j'allais sur le terrain avec mes bottes de motardes, mon blouson en cuir noir et mon slim en cuir. Pas très « sport-wear » tout ça. Katherine s'approcha de moi et m'attira vers elle.

-Pourquoi t'es sur le terrain ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.  
-Comment on met ce truc ? Demandai-je embarassée.  
-Là, dit un grand blond à côté de Katherine en me le prenant des mains.

Il me mit le casque et le referma.

-Merci euh…  
-Garett, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Stiles engagea et rata lamentablement on tir. Puis fut le tour de Scott qui rata également et des autres joueurs de l'équipe, qui rataient ou réussissaient avec un peu de chance. Katherine attrapa la balle avec grâce et lança la balle non sans mal dans les buts et marqua.

-Tu vois, c'est facile, dit-elle en me tapant l'épaule.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas l'équipement adéquat, dis-je en essayant de me baisser pour attraper la balle. Sauf que mon slim en cuir serrait tellement que je pouvais à peine plier les genoux. Une crosse prit ma balle et la mit dans ma crosse.

-Merci, dis-je en relevant ma visière.  
-De rien, dit Liam en souriant.

Je relevai ma crosse et m'imaginai en combat contre n'importe quelle créature maléfique ou Amanda. Ok, me dis-je intérieurement, tu es en guerre Vick. C'est toi ou lui, tu tiens une grenade. Elle va exploser. Concentre-toi et lance la droit devant. J'imaginai que j'allai jeter une grenade. Je fis un tour avec ma crosse et la balle s'échappa de ma crosse, je la rattrapai, fis tourner ma crosse comme un katana et jetai la balle droit devant. La balle transperça le filet.

-Bravo euh… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de nom sur ton maillot ? Et où est ton maillot jeune homme ?

Je retirai mon casque, mes cheveux tombèrent sur mes épaules en de minces boucles brunes.

-Pour la millième fois Coach, je ne suis pas dans l'équipe !  
-Ah… C'était un joli coup…  
-Est-ce que je peux retourner dans les gradins maintenant ? Demandai-je en lui rendant le casque.  
-Tu peux rester si tu veux, lança Garett.  
-Non merci, je ne suis pas très sportive, dis-je en souriant.  
-Allez Vick ! Supplia Katherine en me traînant vers le terrain.  
-Bon, d'accord, mais plus tard alors, je ne suis pas habillée pour ! Dis-je en me détachant de son étreinte.

Plusieurs mecs sifflèrent.

-Allez Vick !  
-Je ne serai plus la seule fille dans l'équipe dieu merci, souffla Katherine.  
-Oui c'est super, dis-je en m'éloignant, j'ai mathématiques dans trois minutes je ferai mieux d'y aller. A plus tard.  
-Salut Vick ! Crièrent les garçons de l'équipe.

Je rougis puis souris. Je sortis du terrain et allai vers les bâtiments de cours du lycée. Sur les escaliers de l'entrée du lycée était assis Luke.

-Luke, dis-je en croisant les bras, ça fait presqu'une semaine que tu ne t'es pas montré.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais après la soirée de Katherine ? Dit-il d'un ton défensif.

En effet, à la fin de la soirée, il m'avait raccompagné chez moi et m'avait embrassé sous le porche de ma maison. Je lui avais dit « Non ». Et je me suis enfuie… dans ma maison. Il était resté plus d'une heure et était reparti sans que je ne lui adresse un mot.

-Non, dis-je en soufflant, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! On dirait que tous les mecs de cette ville n'ont jamais eu de copine !  
-J'ai déjà eu une copine, se défendit-il.  
-Tu es un loup Alpha ! Criai-je énervée, je suis une Chasseuse, c'est contraire à mes principes !  
-Tu vis dans un monde rempli de créatures surnaturelles, tu ne peux pas sortir avec un humain sans qu'il soit blessé ou effrayé.  
-Je sais ! Criai-je encore.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai cours, dis-je en remontant les marches.  
-Attends, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, ses yeux bleus devinrent rouges puis redevinrent bleus.

-Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Mon cœur s'emballa, évidemment, il allait l'entendre, il n'attendait que ça.

-Luke… Murmurai-je.  
-Hey tout va bien ici ? Demanda un gars qui traînait dans le coin.  
-Oui ! Criâmes Luke et moi à l'unisson.  
-Ok, ok, calmez-vous, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je donnai un coup de bras à Luke et il me lâcha.

-Je dois y aller, dis-je. Transmets mes amitiés à Cynthia et Drew.

Je montai les escaliers de l'entrée du lycée et entrai dans le bâtiment. Je pris quelques affaires dans mon casier et me dirigeai vers la salle de mathématiques. Ils étaient déjà tous assis.

-Vous êtes en retard Mademoiselle Argent.  
-Excusez-moi, dis-je, sans blague, pensai-je.

Je m'assis au fond de la classe. Un garçon me tapa l'épaule.

-Oui ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-C'est toi Vick Argent ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-C'est cool d'avoir une nouvelle fille sexy dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, si tu es aussi forte que Katherine notre équipe arrivera aux Nationales.  
-Je ne suis pas dans l'équipe ! Répondis-je surprise.

Il me tendit son téléphone, je lus quelques messages.  
« La nouvelle Argent va être dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, elle est sexy ! »  
« La fille qui nous supporte est Vick Argent, elle va peut-être être dans l'équipe de Lacrosse ! Elle s'habille serré ! »  
« Fille sexy en vue dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, je crois qu'elle est en dernière année, elle connait Katherine. »

Il y avait plus d'une dizaine de messages de ce genre. Ils étaient signés Liam, Garett, Brant, Tyler, Finn et j'en passe.

-Ce lycée est pire que tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur les lycées américains ! Dis-je en lui rendant son téléphone.  
-C'est vrai que tu es sexy, dit-il en me tapant du pied.

Forte était l'envie en moi de sortir le pistolet qui était dans ma poche de blouson pour le lui coller sur la tempe, mais je lui souris et répondis :

-Merci, mon cœur est tiraillé de tous les côtés, ne rajoute pas une ficelle.

Une ficelle, tellement ingénieux pour empêcher un mec de te parler.

-Mademoiselle Argent, vous êtes en retard et vous bavardez, allez au tableau et soyez utile !  
-Je suis bien plus utile que toi pour le monde, chuchotai-je.

Je rejoignis Malia et Lydia au tableau.

-Alors les filles, comment ça va ?  
-Je déteste les maths, cracha Malia.  
-x = 25, murmura Lydia, et chérie, range tes griffes.

Je fis mon équation et retournai m'asseoir. Le cours se termina et nous allâmes à la cantine.  
Je posai mon plateau à côté de celui de Kira et Malia.

-Où sont passés les autres encore ? Demandai-je.  
-Je ne sais pas, ils traînent, ils cherchent des cadavres peut-être, ou ils chassent.  
-Malia, Scott ne chasse pas pour manger, et Stiles est végétarien. Enfin je crois, je l'ai vu manger du bacon l'autre jour.  
-Crois-moi, Stiles n'est pas végétarien, lança Malia.  
-Pitié Malia on est à table, dis-je en riant.  
-Alors comment ça se passe avec Scott, demanda Malia.  
-Je… Je ne sais pas.  
-Allez, je suis là depuis dix jours et ça crève les yeux, vous êtes amoureux, dis-je en piquant une frite.  
-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.  
-Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ? Demanda Malia en essayant désespérément de couper sa viande avec un couteau, bon sang c'est plus facile avec les dents !  
-C'était un baiser chaste on va dire…  
-Un baiser chaste… Répétai-je, la seule fois que j'ai eu un « baiser chaste », c'était en sixième, à l'époque je ne savais pas qu'il était un loup garou, ni qu'il était gay d'ailleurs.  
-Scott n'est pas gay ! S'exclama Kira.  
-C'est vrai, tout comme votre baiser n'avait rien de chaste. Il attend juste d'être un peu plus passionné, dis-je en prenant l'assiette de Malia.

Je pris son couteau et lui coupai son steak.

-Scott est passionné ! Dit-elle.  
-Votre baiser, je parle de votre baiser.  
-Merci, dit Malia en reprenant son assiette.  
-De rien.

J'entendis mon oreillette biper.

-Les filles, je dois vous laisser.

Je débarrassai mon plateau et sortis de la cantine. Je m'assis sur un banc devant le lycée.

-Felicity ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, c'est Sean, Felicity dort. Regarde ton portable, je t'envoie un fichier de la police qui vient d'être mis en ligne.

Je sortis mon téléphone et regardai mes messages. Je téléchargeai le fichier er l'affichai.

-Une famille décimée à coup de hache ? Un seul survivant ? Il y a un psychopathe à Beacon Hills ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.  
-Ce n'était pas une hache, mais un tomahawk militaire, je suis allé voir à la morgue.  
-Tu es entré dans la morgue de l'hôpital ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-J'ai accès à tous les bâtiments de cette ville, nous sommes des agents tu te rappelles ?  
-Oui bien sûr… La semaine dernière s'est déroulée relativement normalement, ça fait bizarre d'entendre ce genre de nouvelles. Je suppose que nous avons du boulot. Je te retrouve dans dix minutes.  
-Non, finis les cours, je peux m'occuper de ça tout seul pour l'instant, rejoins moi après ta journée, dit-il.  
-D'accord.  
-Vick ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui ?  
-Fais attention à toi.  
-Toujours.

Le grésillement de l'oreillette s'arrêta, il avait raccroché. La sonnerie retentit, il me restait une heure pour prendre un ensemble de Lacrosse taille 36 de Katherine. Je me rendis chez elle, ouvrit la porte avec les clefs qu'elle m'avait prêtées, et passai le seuil. Une odeur anormale se dégageait du salon. Quelque chose de pas naturel. Je sortis mon silencieux et visai l'homme qui était chez Katherine.

-Les mains en l'air, à genoux ! Criai-je.

Sur le fauteuil, il y avait une hache, ou plutôt un tomahawk militaire.

-Est-ce que…

L'homme se tourna vers moi, il n'avait pas de bouche. Il attrapa son tomahawk et le jeta droit sur moi. Je l'esquivai et tirai plusieurs fois sur lui. Rien n'y fait, c'est comme si les balles disparaissaient à son toucher. Il tapa quelques fois sur son bras et une voix robotique articula :

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, Victoire Argent.  
-Qui êtes-vous ! Criai-je.  
-La question est, qui je cherche ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Continuai-je en le pointant de mon pistolet.

Il jeta dans ma direction un ensemble de Lacrosse taille 36.

-Vous saviez que je venais ici… Murmurai-je.  
-Partez, dit-il.

Il sortit un tomahawk de sa veste. J'attrapai la combinaison et sortit de la maison. J'allumai mon oreillette.

-Felicity ? Sean ? On a un problème.

*

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 14h29

C'était mon tour de passer sur le terrain. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer. Après avoir raconté ce qui c'était passé chez Katherine à Sean et Felicity, je l'avais raconté à Katherine. Après les cours, nous irions voir si l'homme n'était plus chez elle.

- Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre Vick ! Hurla le Coach, ces garçons sont nuls ! Motive-les !

J'attrapai une crosse et tentai de prendre une balle. Ma technique n'était toujours pas au point. Quelqu'un la prit et la déposa dans ma crosse.

-Merci, dis-je gênée.  
-Il y a un début à tout, dit Garett en souriant.

Je lançai la balle, mais elle cogna le poteau.

-Au suivant !

Scott et Stiles firent des lancers affreux, Katherine et Liam furent excellents, Garett bon et les autres acceptables. Moi ? C'était au petit bonheur, une fois en plein dans le mille, une autre dans le décor.

-Stilinsky, McCall, en défense !

Stiles et Scott arrêtèrent tous ceux qui tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux buts. Puis ce fut le tour de Katherine. Elle maniait la crosse comme une arme, elle se fraya un chemin entre Scott et Stiles. Ils se cognèrent et tombèrent à la renverse, puis elle marqua.

-Voilà ! C'est ça que je veux ! Cria le Coach, au suivant !

Katherine retira son casque et bougea sa tête de sorte que ses cheveux se démêlèrent, une certaine aura émanait d'elle.

-Au suivant non ? Dit-elle en riant.

Puis les autres continuèrent à jouer. Comme avant, la plupart tombèrent comme des masses. Puis ce fut mon tour.

-Vas-y, tu es sûrement plus rapide qu'eux, me chuchota Liam à l'oreille.  
-Je ne crois pas malheureusement, répondis-je.

Je refermai ma visière et m'avançai vers Scott et Stiles.

-Elle ne passera pas ! Cria Malia.

Je courrai en direction des cages, Stiles tenta de me pousser mais je fis un salto avant et atterris sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que… Souffla le Coach.

Je sautai des épaules de Stiles et atterris sur mes pieds, puis lançai la balle en direction de la cage, et marquai.

-But ! Hurla Katherine en sautillant.  
-Vous comptez me faire croire que les mecs ne peuvent pas passer deux défenseurs mais que deux gymnastes de filles peuvent marquer sans soucis ? Hurla le Coach, bougez moi vos arrières trains de fainéants !

Katherine me fit un high-five et nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe.

-C'est à Liam, regarde, dit-elle en me le montrant du doigt.

Il attrapa la balle s'avança et Scott le percuta violement, il se retourna et s'écrasa au sol.

-Oh mon dieu ! Nous écriâmes-nous en nous relevant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux, Scott et Stiles portaient Liam.

-On ferait mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lança Scott.  
-Bien sûr que vous ferez mieux ! M'énervai-je, pourquoi vous l'avez percuté comme ça ! Tu sais très bien Scott que tu es plus f… Enfin contrôle-toi !  
-Plus tard Vick, dit-il.

Je croisai les bras. Katherine me tapa l'épaule.

-J'ai senti de la gêne dans sa voix. Je crois qu'il a voulu garder sa place de capitaine dans l'équipe.  
-Mais blesser un humain de 16 ans alors qu'il est un loup garou Alpha ? Jamais vous ne vous contrôlez ? Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.  
-C'est bon, il l'emmène à l'infirmerie, il va s'excuser je pense.  
-J'espère, la coupai-je.

Nous finîmes l'entraînement. Je sortis du lycée et rentrai chez moi. Je pris une douche et une fois habillée, rejoignis les opérations.

-Quoi de nouveau ? Dis-je en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.  
-Le survivant de l'attaque d'hier soir, il est à l'hôpital, lança Felicity, jolies chaussures.  
-Merci, je les ai trouvées dans un carton au seuil de la porte. Ce n'est pas toi qui les a commandées ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, je ne porte que des escarpins.  
-Mais alors qui les a…

Luke. Je retirai les chaussures et en mis d'autres plus anciennes.

-Je vais rendre une petite visite à notre cher Sean, dis-je, mais avant ça je vais passer chez Katherine, voir si l'inconnu y est toujours.

Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers chez Katherine, à quelques minutes à pieds de chez moi.

-Attends-moi, fit Sean derrière moi.

Il avait un fusil dans les mains.

-La discrétion tu connais ? Dis-je, un fusil en pleine ville !

Nous poussâmes la porte, elle était ouverte. Sean me lança un regard inquiet.

-Il n'y a personne dans la rue, dit Felicity.  
-Vérifie les rues alentour, demandai-je.

Je regardai dans la cuisine.

-RAS.  
-Salon RAS, dit Sean.  
-Salle à manger RAS.  
- Toilettes RAS.  
-Les toilettes, vraiment ? Demandai-je en abaissant ma garde.  
-On ne sait jamais, répondit Sean.

Quelque chose se brisa à l'étage. Nous nous y précipitâmes. Une porte était fermée. Je donnai un violent coup de pied dedans et elle se démolit en plusieurs morceaux.

-Cette porte est fragile, lança Sean.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

-Vick ! S'écria Katherine en enfilant une serviette.  
-Sean reste là, dis-je en souriant, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas, ta porte était ouverte.  
-Elle est souvent ouverte, répondit Katherine, et j'ai juste cassé le verre où il y a ma brosse à dent…  
-Bon, alors on va te laisser, on doit passer à l'hôpital interroger Sean sur ce qu'il a vu. Enfin, le Sean de la famille assassinée, pas mon Sean.

Katherine releva un sourcil.

-Ce Sean ! Dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

Katherine passa la tête derrière la porte et vit Sean.

-Salut, ravie de faire ta connaissance, je t'aurais bien fait la bise mais je ne suis pas trop habillée.  
-De même. On y va Vick ? Demanda Sean.  
-Oui, allons-y, à plus Kath'.

Nous sortîmes de chez Katherine. Sean démarra la voiture et nous nous allâmes à l'hôpital.

-Laisse ton fusil dans la voiture, prend ça, dis-je en lui tendant un pistolet qui était dans la boîte à gant. Ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence, il n'est pas silencieux.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, claquâmes les portes et je la verrouillai. Nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital, tout était normal.

-Je vais faire un tour, lança Sean.

Je m'avançai vers les secrétaires infirmières.

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir où se trouve la chambre d'un patient arrivé dans la journée, il s'appelle Sean.  
-Je regrette les visites ne sont pas autorisées, répliqua l'infirmière.  
-Je voudrai juste lui remettre quelque chose qui lui appartient, il ne le quitte jamais, il a sûrement vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Notre collier de trois ans de couple, il est tout ce que j'ai, s'il vous plait Madame…

Je lui montrai mon collier en argent.

-Bon, il est à l'étage 3, chambre 308. Faites vite.  
-Merci ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je montai les escaliers.

-Felicity, tu aurais pu me donner la chambre de Sean, dis-je.  
-Toutes les informations sur Sean ont été effacées, on dirait qu'une sorte de hackeur efface tout de sa vie, je ne trouve rien du tout…  
-Bizarre.

Je poussai la porte et vit une femme tomber au sol.

-On dirait la mère de Scott…

Je regardai sur mon téléphone et reconnu la photo que m'avait donné la CIC.

-Madame McCall ? L'appelai-je.  
-Partez Mademoiselle !

Sean sortit de la chambre, il avait des yeux blancs et plusieurs rangées de crocs. Je sortis mon pistolet et tirai plusieurs fois sur lui. Je le touchai à l'épaule.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Mélissa apeurée.  
-Une aide, écartez-vous !

Scott sortit de nulle part et se jeta sur Sean. Sean le porta et le jeta sur le mur, puis s'enfuit. Scott me regarda et hocha la tête, je le suivis dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sean.

-Oh non… Vick ALERTE NOIRE ! Sean vient de prendre Liam en otage.  
-Quoi ? Liam, le nouveau, est à l'hôpital et Sean vient de le prendre en otage ? M'exclamai-je.

Scott me lança un regard terrifié.

-Ils sont sur le toit ! M'informa Felicity.  
-Ils sont sur le toit ! Répétai-je pour Scott.  
-Sean est au premier il ne va pas tarder, continua Felicity.

Nous passâmes sur le toit et vîmes Sean, il tenait Liam. Je le visai.

-Ne tire pas ! Tu risques de blesser Liam ! Me lança Scott.  
-Euh, je suis une Argent je te rappelle, je ne rate jamais ma cible.  
-Lâche Liam ! Hurla Scott, on peut t'aider !  
-Les Wendigos n'ont pas besoin d'aide, juste de nourriture ! Rugit Sean.

Scott se jeta sur Sean. Liam bascula et tomba à la renverse.

-Sean tu m'entends ? Descends du côté est de l'hôpital le plus vite possible Liam risque de tomber !

Pas de réponse. Des grésillements dérangèrent mon oreille. Ils se firent de plus en plus nombreux et dérangeants.

-Felicity ?

Rien. Scott et Sean se battaient, Scott tentait de retenir Liam mais il le lâcha… Et le mordit pour ne pas qu'il chute.

-Mon dieu ! Hurlai-je.

Je fis un pas pour l'aider mais un bruit insupportable me pétrifia, et venait de mon oreillette. Comme un brouillage.

-Ahh ! Gémis-je.

J'enlevai mon oreillette et la jetai par terre, elle explosa au contact du sol, puis je vis Sean tomber à mes pieds, une entaille profonde dans le dos. Je me retournai.

-Vous… Murmurai-je.

Il nous fit signe de nous taire, et disparut dans la nuit.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chasse

Chapitre 6 : Chasse

18 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 4h30

Je me retournai une fois de plus dans mon lit. Mon silencieux était en dessous de mon oreiller et j'avais deux couteaux dans mes poches. Qui était cet homme ? Je vis ma porte s'entrouvrir, une lumière faible apparut et Sean entra dans ma chambre.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.  
-Oui… Non. La mission part dans tous les sens. Scott crée un Bêta, un homme tue un Wendigo, il s'avère que cet homme peut brouiller les connections Bluetooth… J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et dit :

-Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.  
-Menteur.

Il sourit.

-Bon ok, l'une des personnes les plus fortes. Tu surmonteras cette épreuve.

Je regardai par la fenêtre.

-J'ai laissé Liam et Scott seuls.  
-C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu ne dois pas trop interférer dans leurs histoires.  
-Ce Première Année… Il s'est presque fait tué parce-que je n'ai pas été assez rapide…  
-Nous, rectifia-t-il.  
-Peu importe.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça.

-C'est bon de savoir que l'on n'est pas seule… Murmurai-je.  
-Je ne te faisais pas un câlin, je récupérai le pistolet sous ton oreiller, dit-il en me poussant de l'épaule.  
-Ahah, très drôle, lançai-je en grimaçant.  
-Les gars, venez-voir, je crois que la CIC vient de modifier son ordre de mission, fit Felicity en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

Sean et moi nous regardâmes et nous suivîmes Felcity aux opérations. Elle prit sa tablette et alluma les écrans. Elle glissa son doigt sur la tablette et des visages apparurent sur les écrans.

-Bryan Festwood, Nina Festwood, Carol Festwood et Percy Festwood. Ils sont activement recherchés dans trois états pour petits délits et homicides.  
-Ce n'est pas à nous de jouer les policiers, dis-je perplexe.  
-A l'échelle internationale cependant, ajoute-t-elle en faisant apparaître de nouvelles informations sur les écrans, ce sont des criminels de guerre et des assassins organisés. Leur proie, les Sorciers qui permettent aux Vampires de vivre aux grands jours et les Druides des meutes de loups garous. Ils sont contre le fonctionnement actuel, et naturel, des choses, ils veulent que les Loups Garous dominent et soient supérieurs aux autres races, d'où l'idée de tuer les Sorciers qui permettent aux Vampires de survivre au Soleil.  
-Mais et les Druides ? Demanda Sean, le sourcil arqué.  
-C'est là que le problème se complique, ce sont des révolutionnaires, ils sont contre l'équilibre des choses et veulent prendre le pouvoir. Ça peut paraître fou, mais ils ont déjà fait beaucoup de victimes.  
-Et nous devons les traquer ? Demandai-je.  
-Pas besoin, ils se dirigent droit vers Beacon Hills d'après les satellites. Ils ont été attirés par quelque chose.  
-Avec tout ce qu'il se trame dans cette ville ça ne m'étonne pas.

Je sortis un fusil à pompe de sa malle.

-Tu comptes y aller maintenant ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Je n'ai pas la tête à dormir. Autant s'occuper de ça tout de suite. Quel est l'ordre de mission ?  
-Abattre les Festwood.  
-Facile.

Je chargeai le fusil et le rangea à l'arrière de ma ceinture. Je pris également une mitraillette légère et mon silencieux. Sean prit une mitraillette légère et deux pistolets neuf millimètres et une épée.

-Une épée ? Lançai-je taquine, la modernité tu connais ?

Je lui lançai une balle en argent, il l'attrapa et répondit :

-J'ai appris à manier l'épée !  
-Bon les combattants, je vous ai connecté à de nouvelles oreillettes, tenez. Je ne sais pas comment cet homme, cette chose à réussi à brouiller mon signal et le hacker, mais j'ai augmenté les pare-feu et les sécurités.  
-Nous te faisons confiance, donne nous leur position dès que tu peux.

Nous sortîmes dans la nuit froide et obscure et regardâmes aux alentours.

-Il n'y a personne, c'est si calme, et pourtant n'importe qui peut mourir d'une seconde à l'autre… Murmurai-je inquiète.  
-Cet homme n'a tué que des créatures surnaturelles… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour l'instant Vick. Allons-y.

Je montai du côté passager, Sean démarra.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas être trop fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, allons-y.  
-Hey les badass, je pense avoir aperçu une des filles Festwood aux environs d'une station-service à dix kilomètres de Beacon Hills. On dirait qu'ils sont quelque part un peu après la station, derrière la route, dans les champs. La fille passait prendre quelques affaires, sûrement à manger, à la station et a utilisé sa carte bleue. Elle a activé la caméra frontale de la borne en insérant sa carte.  
-Le temps que tu nous expliques comment tu as trouvé cette fille, nous avons fait deux kilomètres Felicity. Et en plus je n'ai rien compris, finis-je.

Sean accéléra. Nous arrivâmes à la station-service en très peu de temps. Il sa gara sur la parking et m'ouvrit la porte.

-On joue au petit copain traîne avec sa petite copine ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-Oh Sean, tu es vraiment le plus beau et le plus fort, piaillai-je excessivement.  
-J'adore quand tu dis ça, dit-il en vérifiant ses cartouches.

Nous avions astucieusement rangés nos armes de sortes qu'elles ne soient pas visibles. Sauf pour une personne qui les cherche bien sûr.

-Felicity, est-ce que la fille est toujours dans les parages ?  
-A vrai dire, elle est entrée dans la station-service. Malheureusement l'angle des caméras ne me permet pas de la voir. Elle n'est pas ressortie, c'est sûr.

Nous entrâmes dans la station-service, main dans la main.

-Je te prends quoi chérie ? Demande Sean haut et fort.  
-Prend moi un Coca Cherry ! Je reviens, je vais me repoudrer le nez ! Dis-je d'une voix fluette.

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes des femmes. Une fille se remaquillait. Lorsque je vis son reflet dans le miroir, je reconnus Carol Festwood.

-Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix innocente, vous n'auriez pas un peu de poudre pour bronzer le teint ?  
-Non désolé.

Elle se remit une couche de mascara. Je sortis mon rouge à lèvre et m'en appliquai sur les lèvres.

-J'adore la couleur de ton rouge à lèvres, lança Carol.  
-Ah oui ? J'en ai deux je peux te passer celui-là si tu veux, dis-je en le lui tendant.

Elle me sourit et prit le rouge à lèvre. Elle s'en appliqua, puis ses lèvres fumèrent.

-Aconit tue loup ! Gémit-elle.

Elle sortit les crocs et les griffes et me plaqua contre la porte. Je lui attrapai le bras et le lui tordit, passai au-dessus d'elle et lui donnai un violent coup de pied vertical vers le bas sur le dos. Elle hurla et tomba à terre. J'entendis Sean crier sur le vendeur qui devait sûrement vouloir venir voir ce qu'il se passait dans ses toilettes. Ses yeux jaunes, emplis de rage et d'envies meurtrières, ne pétrifièrent pas mon devoir. Je sortis mon silencieux et tirai une balle dans sa tête. Calme total. J'entendis un grand « boum » en dehors des toilettes et allai voir. Sean avait assommé le vendeur.

-Il s'en remettra, dit-il, et toi ?  
-Morte. Tu as le matériel de nettoyage ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, je vais le chercher.  
-Amène de la morphine pour le vendeur. Je ferme le magasin.

Sean alla chercher les affaires de nettoyage, pendant ce temps-là, j'installai le vendeur dans un rocking-chair.

-Tiens, dit-il en me lançant une seringue de morphine.

Je poussai un peu sur la seringue, un peu de morphine gicla.

-Parfait, dis-je avant de piquer le vendeur.

Sean alla dans les toilettes, je le suivis et éteignis les lumières de la station service. De dehors, on ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

-Je ne vois rien ni de dehors ni de dedans, lança Felicity.  
-Parfait, répondit Sean en posant un grand seau en acier au milieu des toilettes.  
-Oh attend, je sais à quoi sert l'épée maintenant, lançai-je en m'écartant de Carol.

Il brandit l'épée et décapita Carol. Il fit de même pour ses deux bras, ses jambes et coupa son torse en deux. Du sang gicla partout dans la pièce, tapissa les murs et la robinetterie.

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris mes escarpins italiens, dis-je en voyant le désastre sur mes bottes.

Il mit les parties de son corps dans le grand seau d'acier et y versa l'acide. Une odeur désagréable d'acide et de sang, de chair à l'air libre et de mort s'éleva. Il était couvert de sang.

-Comment tu l'as eue ? Demanda-t-il.  
-La magie du maquillage, dis-je en lui lançant mon rouge à lèvres.

Il le sentit.

-C'est inodore. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à le faire.

Il hésita et le porta à sa bouche et y fit une trace.

-Aconit… Ingénieux.

Il effaça la trace de rouge à lèvres avec son tee-shirt.

Le corps de Carol se dissolu dans l'acide, ne restait qu'une odeur à pH élevé et les toilettes pleines de sang.

-Ah nous de jouer les Conchita.

Il me lança une éponge et un produit acide détergeant. Nous astiquâmes toute la pièce pendant vingt minutes, sans relâche, sans oublier le moindre détail. C'est le propriétaire qui allait être heureux. Nous finîmes enfin, Sean récupéra le seau, le rinça à l'eau et s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Enfin. Plus que trois.  
-Cette nuit ne terminera jamais, soupirai-je.

Je pris les produits nettoyants et les posai dans le seau, ainsi que les éponges.

-Je vais vérifier que le proprio dort, dis-je.

Je sortis des toilettes et regardai dans le noir.

-Felicity ?  
-Oui ? Répondit la voix de Felicity au loin.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
-Hmm… Attends. Rien. Il fait nuit… comme il y a trente minutes.  
-Bon j'allume la lumière.

J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur, le cri perçant de Felicity me fit douter de mon humanité.

-Oh mon dieu ! Hurla-t-elle.  
-Oui Felicity, je vois aussi.

Le corps du propriétaire avait disparu. Ou plutôt il avait servi de peinture pour les murs, le bar, les chaises et les tables. Sa tête pendait accrochée au ventilateur.

-Sean nous ne sommes pas seuls, dis-je calmement.

Je respirai profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme. Je sortis mon pistolet silencieux. Rien ne bougeait, à part la tête du propriétaire négligemment accrochée au ventilateur. Je fis un pas, puis me souvins que le plafond était plus bas au niveau des toilettes que vers le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Shhhhh… Fis-je en portant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

Je comptai jusqu'à trois avec mes mains et lançai le départ, Sean sortit sa mitraillette légère, je roulai sur le côté et vis un loup aux yeux dorés accroché au plafond grâce à ses griffes. Je tirai plusieurs fois sur lui, il mourut au bout de la quatrième balle, en plein abdomen. Percy Festwood. Sean regardai à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, puis ouvrit la porte de la station-service, il sortit et lança :

-RAS.  
-Il n'y a jamais de RAS devant une station-service de nuit Sean, dis-je en baissant ma garde.

Quelqu'un frappa ma main violemment et en lâchai mon pistolet. Il glissa sur dix mètres. Bryan Festwood. Ses yeux rouges ne demandaient que du sang.

-Evidemment je me tape l'Alpha, dis-je en esquivant ses coups de griffes.  
-Où est Carol ! Rugit-il.  
-Six pieds sous terre, comme toi dans très peu de temps.

J'entendis un coup de feu.

-Je l'ai eu ! Hurla Sean dehors.  
-On dirait bien que tu es tout seul, un Alpha sans meute… Dis-je en parant son coup de mon avant-bras, ce n'est pas beaucoup moins puissant ?

Je reculai et lui donnai un violent coup de pied. Il me l'attrapa et me fit tourner et me plaqua au sol.

-On dirait bien que je n'ai pas besoin de meute… Cracha-t-il.

Je me contorsionnai et réussis à me libérer de son étreinte.

-Un peu d'aide ? Demanda Sean.  
-Non ça va ! Répondis-je en esquivant des coups de griffes.

L'Alpha rugit et hurla de rage.

-Vick !

Je frappai violemment l'Alpha sur le torse et le déséquilibrai, puis lui donnai un croche-patte imparable. Sean me lança le fusil à pompe, je le chargeai et tirai dans la tête de l'Alpha.

-Felicity ? Appelai-je.  
-Je suis toujours là… Dit-elle d'une voix basse.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
-J'ai juste envie de vomir… Rentrez vite que je puisse finir ma nuit dans les toilettes.

Je souris.

Nous nettoyâmes de fond en comble la station-service et fîmes fondre les corps dans l'acide, une seconde fois. Au bout d'une heure, nous quittâmes la station-service.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demandai-je.  
-Il est exactement 6h40.  
-J'ai cours dans exactement une heure trente, soupirai-je en me cognant la tête sur la vitre.  
-Hey Vick, lança Sean en me tapotant l'épaule.  
-Quoi ? Gémis-je.  
-On a réussi une mission cette nuit.

Je souris. On avait remplit une vraie mission. Une mission de sécurité nationale et internationale. Nous avions arrêté une meute de loups rebelles.

-Ça fatigue de bien bosser je trouve, dis-je en appuyant ma tête sur la fenêtre.

A 6h55, nous nous garâmes devant la maison. Je rentrai et m'affalai sur le sofa à côté de la table en bois d'orme.

-Quelle nuit de folie… Les boîtes à côté de ça, ce n'est rien du tout.  
-Tu as du sang partout sur toi Vick ! S'écria Felicity.  
-Oui je sais… gémis-je la tête dans l'oreiller, attend de voir Sean.

La porte claqua.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé avec le matos, lança Sean en posant le seau avec les armes, les produits chimiques et les éponges dedans.  
-Désolé !  
-Vous avez sérieusement besoin d'une douche vous deux. De sommeil et d'une douche oui, répéta-t-elle.  
-Je ne vais pas assumer ma journée de cours, gémis-je encore.  
-Le truc quand tu as 26 ans, c'est que tu ne vas pas en cours et que tu es payé même si tu dors une journée. Quand on a 19 ans, en dernière année, on ne peut pas faire griller sa couverture. A les précoces des missions internationales…  
-La ferme un peu ! Soupirai-je en enlevant ma veste.

Je la regardai avec tristesse.

-J'adorais cette veste. Il faut que je la lave à la main sinon les tâches vont rester.

J'allai dans ma salle de bain et lançai une machine pour la plupart de mes habits. Je mis ma veste dans l'évier et me déshabillai. Je touchai le mur de la douche. Un jet d'eau coula du plafond comme une cascade sur mes cheveux. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais nos « logements de fonction » étaient relativement luxueux. La douche était en pierre bleu marine/noire, et d'une modernité apparente. Très design. Je frottai ma peau avec insistance pour enlever tout le sang qui avait pu couler le long de ma peau, et qui avait traversé mes habits. Je me lavai les cheveux et restai encore environ vingt minutes sous la douche. Après trente-cinq minutes sous la douche, j'en sortis et m'enveloppai d'une serviette. Ma veste était accrochée à un cintre et n'avait plus aucune tâche. Elle sentait l'adoucissant.

-Qui est l'imbécile qui a mis de l'adoucissant sur une veste en cuir… Chuchotai-je.

Je m'habillai pour ma prochaine journée de cours et sortis de la salle de bain.

cgi/set?id=128157382&.locale=fr

-Qui a lavé ma veste ? Demandai-je.

Personne ne répondit.

J'allai voir dans la chambre de Sean, Sean dormait. Pareil pour Felicity. Étrange.

Je retournai dans ma salle de bain et regardai la veste. Je l'ouvris et vis un papier dans la poche.  
« Toute Princesse se doit d'avoir les plus belles affaires toujours en bon état. –L »

Je souris et posai le papier sur la commode de mon armoire. Il était temps que j'aille en cours.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ADORE ce chapitre.

Voilà je me suis confessé.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Virées de cours

Chapitre 7 : Virées de cours.

18 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 8h15

La sonnerie retentit, je fermai mon casier et baillai longuement.

-Tu viens ? T'as une mine affreuse tu sais ? Pas que tu es moche mais t'as l'air fatiguée tu vois, fatiguée genre t'as pas dormi ou fatiguée, fatiguée, fatiguée t'as combattu le mal…  
-Stiles… La ferme, le coupai-je fermement.  
-Ok, ok, tu devrais dormir plus tu sais…

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe, Scott et Kira n'étaient pas là. Malia était assise à côté de Katherine et Lydia. Il restait une place au fond avec elles.

-Vas-y je vais devant, lança Stiles.  
-Comme tu veux.

Je posai mon sac sur la table et saluai les filles.

-Mon dieu tu as une tête affreuse chérie, fit remarquer Katherine.  
-Ok j'en ai déjà trop entendu.

Je sortis les grosses lunettes de soleil de mon sac et les mis.

-Le kit de la parfaite gueule de bois, lança Lydia.  
-Je ne me suis pas bourrée, la CIC m'a confié une mission hier dans la nuit… Et on l'a accomplie sans attendre… entre quatre heures et sept heures. J'ai dû dormir une heure cette nuit.  
-Mademoiselle Argent le tableau est par ici, fit le professeur.

Je me tournai vers le tableau et m'affalai sur ma table.

-Vous les loups garous vous êtes toujours chauds et jamais fatigués, gémis-je.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte elle ? Lança un garçon devant moi à son ami.

Je gémis plus fort.

-Mademoiselle Argent vous êtes priée d'enlever vos lunettes de soleil et d'arrêter de gémir. Buvez mais assumez les conséquences, dit le professeur en croisant les bras.

Malia se leva et s'écria :

-Elle n'a pas bu ! Elle sert beaucoup plus le monde que vous et vos mathématiques !  
-Malia laisse couler, dis-je en prenant son bras.

Elle lança un regard noir au professeur et se rassit.

-En général dans ce genre de situation, Madame Charlotte arrive et attrape les élèves concernés et les emmène dans son bureau, chuchota Lydia.  
-Madame Charlotte ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Malia.  
-C'était une surveillante du lycée, elle a quitté Beacon Hills High School il y a un an. Après la chute de Deucalion.  
-Madame Charlotte ? Répétai-je étonnée, elle est surveillante dans mon ancien lycée à Londres.  
-Elle est forcément impliquée dans des affaires surnaturelles mais je ne sais pas comment ni à quel degré, dit Katherine en regardant son vernis.  
-Le seul membre surnaturel du lycée à ma connaissance est le proviseur, un ancien ami de Deucalion. Enfin ami, c'est un grand mot, continua Katherine, il est sympa.  
-Les quatre pipelettes au fond de la classe ! Dans le bureau du CPE !

Le professeur ouvrit la porte.

-Tenez, vous là, accompagnez les chez la CPE et rapportez moi un mot.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes de classe. Malia lança un regard froid au professeur qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle referma la porte et nous restâmes dans le couloir.

-Tiens, Katherine, Lydia et Vick, virées de cours, vous les élèves studieuses ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est studieuse ? Demanda Malia.

Nous nous regardâmes et rîmes.

-J'ai l'air d'un surveillant pour vous ?  
-Non Garrett, tu es juste grand, musclé et beau, elle voulait juste t'adresser la parole, dit Katherine en lui tapotant l'épaule, maintenant amène nous dans le bureau du bourreau.

Garrett sourit.

-Allez venez les rebelles.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau de la CPE, Malia et Lydia s'assirent et Katherine et moi restâmes debout.

-Lydia Martin, Katherine Shayne, mes meilleures élèves de cette année à ce jour, et… Malia Tate et Vick Argent… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ?  
-Madame Powell nous a viré du cours, nous papotions un peu trop pour elle, dit Lydia posément.  
-Je comprends mieux les histoires de Katherine et Vick que les équations Madame, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, ajouta Malia.

La CPE sourit.

-Quels genres d'histoires ? Demanda-t-elle en écrivant un mot.

Elle le tendit à Katherine qui le donna à Garrett.

-Dites à Madame Powell que je les ai sanctionnées en conséquence, dit la CPE en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Oui Madame.  
-Et vous, sortez de mon bureau. Vous pouvez commérer sur vos copains lors de la récréation.  
-Merci Madame !

Nous sortîmes du bureau et nous posâmes dehors.

-Est-ce que vous savez pour Scott ? Demandai-je assise sur la pelouse.  
-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Il a transformé Liam hier soir.  
-Quoi ? S'écria Katherine.  
-Je sais, c'est fou. Je ne les ai pas vus de la journée, continuai-je.  
-Moi non plus, avoua Lydia.  
-Scott chef de meute ? Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour où l'autre.  
-J'espère juste qu'on ne se retrouve pas avec des syndromes d'Isaac ou d'Erica, lança Lydia en ouvrant un paquet de chewing-gum.  
-Erica et Isaac ? Ce sont des amis à vous non ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, Erica est partie vivre ailleurs et Isaac est parti après la mort d'Allison. Ils étaient dans la meute de Derek, dit Katherine.  
-En tout cas, j'en connais un qui serait parfait en loup garou, lança Lydia.

Nous tournâmes nos têtes dans la direction des yeux de Lydia. Elle regardait Garrett et un de ses amis faire du skate sur la route en face du lycée.

-Non. J'ai trop de travail avec vous, dis-je en riant.  
-Allez, un petit copain loup garou, ce sont les meilleurs ici ! Lança Lydia. Aiden, Jackson…

Katherine arqua un sourcil au nom de Jackson mais ne dit rien.

-Liam et Scott ne sont pas mal du tout aussi… Ajoute-t-elle.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Malia, Stiles est parfait !  
-C'est vrai qu'il est drôle avec sa batte de baseball ! Lança Katherine.  
-Vous oubliez vite le fait qu'il ait été le Nogitsune.

Garrett fit une figure de skate et s'arrêta. Il regarda dans notre direction et nous fit signe. Nous répondîmes en même temps par un petit salut timide.

-Salut, fit une voix derrière nous.

Nous sursautâmes de surprise et nous retournâmes.

-Luke, salut, dit Katherine.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

N'y penses même pas, pensai-je.

Elle sourit et dit :

-Les filles, allons voir Garrett et son ami.  
-Tu vas me le payer, murmurai-je à son oreille.  
-Je sais que tu nous aimes, lança Lydia et tapotant mon épaule.  
-Je vous aime bien, ça va, ça passe quoi, dis-je en croisant des bras, allez abandonnez-moi traîtresses.

Elles rejoignirent Garrett et son ami et Luke s'assit à côté de moi.

-Alors, on a pas bien dormi ?  
-Parfaitement… Il y a deux jours.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau.

Je sortis mon téléphone et lui montrai l'ordre de mission.

-Tu as abattu les Festwood ? C'est cool. C'était des connards. Ils ont tué une amie à moi il y a deux ans. J'étais en troisième année.  
-Alors disons que tu as eu ta vengeance grâce à moi, dis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda et m'attrapa la joue et m'embrassai.

-Luke…  
-Je ne peux pas prétendre de ne rien ressentir pour toi Victoire…

Je regardai les filles, elles s'amusaient et riant, Garrett faisait des figures de skate. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux et me tournai vers Luke. Il était parti. Je me levai et rejoignis les filles.

-Alors Garrett, on fait le fou sur la planche ? Dis-je en posant mon sac par terre.

Son ami fit rouler sa planche vers moi.

-Moi c'est Andréas, dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je pris la planche et défiai Garrett.

-On fait une course ? Le premier arrivé à la boulangerie.  
-Facile. Ce n'est pas une fille qui va battre le grand Garrett ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Vick est beaucoup plus forte que toi elle est capable de…

Katherine lui mit la main à la bouche et sourit.

-Elle est capable de rouler très vite sur une planche, dit Katherine en guise de fin de phrase.  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir, lança Garrett.

Nous nous plaçâmes chacun d'un côté de la route. Heureusement, le trafic à Beacon Hills était très faible.

-3…2…1… PARTEZ ! Cria Katherine.

Je me lançai sur la route et pris de la vitesse. Garrett roulait très rapidement et avait un bon contrôle de sa planche. Il sauta par-dessus un banc et atterrit sans perdre l'équilibre. Moi ? Je faisais du tout-schuss. Le virage approchait, je ralentis et tournai d'un coup, si bien que je manquai de perdre le contrôle de ma planche.

-Alors la Miss, on manque de tomber ? Lança Garrett en prenant de l'avance.  
-J'ai passé une dure nuit ! Criai-je avant de reprendre de l'avance.

Je tournai le second virage sans problèmes et continuai à prendre de la vitesse, Garrett avait déjà beaucoup d'avance. Il était déjà loin. Je m'arrêtai, j'avais mal à la jambe. Je devais avoir un bleu à cause des coups du combat de cette nuit.

-Bon sang, murmurai-je en relevant mon pantalon.

J'avais un gros bleu sur le mollet et un autre sur la cuisse. Je redescendis mon pantalon et repris ma planche. La rue était anormalement calme.

-Garrett ?

Silence. Je tentai de prendre mon pistolet dans ma veste beige, rien. J'avais oublié de m'armer.

-Je suis vraiment K.O Système… Murmurai-je.  
-Ça tombe bien alors, fit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vit un homme armé. Il me visait avec une mitraillette. Je levai les mains en l'air.

-Calaveràs ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Baisse-toi. Faisons ça vite.  
-Votre Boss ne tue pas le autres Chasseurs, dis-je en m'agenouillant.

Il s'approcha de moi. Deux autres Calaveràs sortirent des ruelles, ils me pointaient de leurs fusils automatiques. Il sortit une machette de son jean.

-Tenez là ! Ordonna-t-il aux hommes.

Un homme me donna un violent coup de poing, je me débattais mais j'étais trop fatiguée. Je tentai de me délivrer de leur emprise mais l'un d'eux me griffa, je sentis un ongle s'enfoncer dans mon bras.

-J'espère que tu peux tirer sans ta main droite ? Dit-il vicieusement.

Mon regard changea de la fatigue à l'horreur.

-Non, non, non ! Hurlai-je.

Il leva la machette au-dessus de lui et je sentis du sang se répandre dans mes cheveux. Les hommes me lâchèrent et commencèrent à tirer. Je m'enfuis dans une ruelle sombre sans regarder derrière. Il faisait jour, mais la ruelle était particulièrement sombre.

-Vick, tout va bien ?  
-Drew ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je surprise.

Je tressaillis, il me rattrapa.

-Tu as l'air épuisée…  
-Non ça va, je suis bien…  
-Tu ne tiens même pas debout Vick, dit Drew en me soutenant.

Les corps des Calaveràs qui m'avaient agressé tombèrent du ciel à deux mètres de moi.

-Ok je ne vais pas bien, murmurai-je.

Je piquai du nez et commençai à fermer les yeux.

-Vick, tu es toujours avec moi là ?

Je sentis mon esprit se faire kidnapper par Morphée, je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendis qu'une chose avant de m'endormir.

-Je prends la relève.  
-Je vais voir s'il y a d'autres Calaveràs en ville.

*

19 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 11h25

La lumière du soleil m'aveugla. Je frottai mes yeux et battit des cils pour m'accommoder à la lumière du jour.

-Bon sang quelle heure est-il, gémis-je.  
-11h25, répondit une voix masculine.

Je me tournai vers la voix, Luke était assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu m'as regardé dormir ? Demandai-je en me regardant dans le reflet de mon téléphone.  
-Exactement vingt-six heures.  
-Tu n'as pas bougé du coin de ma chambre pendant vingt-six heures ? Demandai-je alarmée.  
-Je suis allé aux toilettes et j'ai mangé avec Felicity. J'ai aussi assisté à une mission en direct des ordinateurs de Felicity. Sean a démantelé une base de fortune des Calaveràs à cinq kilomètres de Beacon Hills.

Je me levai, j'avais des courbatures partout.

-Je me suis faite agressée et je n'ai pas réussi à ma défendre toute seule ?  
-Tu étais épuisée. Même ton pouls était plus lent que d'habitude.  
-Pourtant je me sens parfaitement bien.  
-Tu devrais aller voir Deaton.  
-Je ne suis pas un loup garou Luke… Murmurai-je.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais repris des couleurs depuis hier. Luke se posta derrière moi.

-S'il te plait, fais le. Pour moi.  
-Est-ce que c'est toi qui a tué les Calaveràs dans la rue ? Demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
-Oui.  
-Merci.

Je le regardai puis l'enlaçai.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurai sûrement perdu ma main.

Il me serra contre lui.

-C'est normal.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Felicity fit mine d'être étonnée et dit

-Je peux repasser plus tard…  
-Non, dis-je en me détachant de Luke.  
-Je crois que Felicity aussi mérite un câlin, lança Luke.

Je me retournai vers lui, intriguée.

-C'est elle qui m'a averti de la présence de Calaveràs en ville. Sean était déjà loin lorsqu'elle les a aperçus dans les ruelles.

Je m'avançai et enlaçai vers Felicity.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dis-je en la serrant.  
-Euh, de rien, c'est mon job.  
-Non, tu es plus qu'une simple coéquipière Felicity, on est une équipe, dis-je à son oreille.

Je la lâchai et pris sa main, puis la regardai dans les yeux.

-Et nous sommes aussi amies.

Elle sourit.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui. Mais je vais quand même voir Deaton. Il ne m'a encore jamais vue il sera surpris de me voir débarquer comme ça.  
-Très bien, moi je retourne à la mission de Sean, dit Felicity.  
-Il est encore en mission ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Oui, des petites rondes aux alentours de Beacon Hills pour s'assurer que personne de dangereux ne vienne perturber la mission.

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et allâmes aux opérations.

-Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je mange un sandwich ça ne se voit pas ?

Elle sourit en voyant Luke sortir de ma chambre.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Demandai-je.  
-J'ai entraînement de Lacrosse tout l'après-midi, mais tu es plus importante. Tu es notre petite protégée.  
-Je me suis inscrite au cours de Lacrosse… Dis-je doucement.  
-Et tu vas rater ton premier entraînement…  
-Je vais voir Deaton puis j'irai en cours, dis-je en mettant une veste.  
-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? Demanda Luke.

Je pris un pistolet et le chargeai. Clic Clic.

-Non, je peux me défendre seule à présent.


	9. Chapitre 8 : The Benefactor

**Chapitrepisode 8 : The Benefactor**

_19 Octobre 2014_

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 21h06_

-Elle arrive, dit Scott.

Scott m'avait demandé de les rejoindre à la maison du lac de Lydia. Ils allaient enchaîner Liam et Malia, c'était la pleine lune.

-Tu peux ranger ça s'il te plait ? Tu me stresses, demanda Malia agressivement.

-C'est une mesure de précaution, dis-je en rangeant mon pistolet dans ma ceinture.

-Comme tes deux poignards à lames noires, ton fusil de chasse, tes grenades fumigènes et ta flèche en argent ? Demanda Stiles, et pourquoi tu as une flèche en argent sans arc ?

Je le regardai un instant, puis Scott, Kira et Lydia me soutinrent du regard.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je surprise, si je suis désarmée je peux prendre ma flèche et vous la planter dans le cœur, tout simplement.

-Toujours dans la grâce et l'élégance… Murmura Scott.

-Où est Katherine ? Demanda Lydia.

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas répondu à mes textos, répondit Stiles, d'habitude elle répond du tac au tac, peut-être qu'elle est partie en forêt avec sa meute.

-Jason et Danny ? Demanda Malia confuse.

-Non, ses Alphas, dit Scott, regardez ils arrivent.

Nous vîmes des feux de voiture éclairer la cour de la maison de Lydia et une voiture rouge se gara. Kira sortit, puis Liam. Elle le tenait par le bras et le fit entrer dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici…

-On est là pour t'aider, dit Scott.

-Moi je suis là pour que tu ne tues personne, dis-je en souriant.

-Vick ? Tu es dans le coup aussi ? Kira ?

-Ouais, je suis désolée, mais je travaille pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre, je te raconterai plus tard.

Je le gratifiai de mon plus beau sourire et Scott commença.

-Liam, quelque chose t'es arrivé, tu as changé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Liam énervé.

-C'est simple, vous permettez ? Demandai-je.

-Euh, oui vas-y, dit Scott.

Je me plaçai devant Liam, sortit mes deux grenades de ma veste, posa mon pistolet sur une table, sortit mon fusil de ma ceinture et le posai à côté du pistolet, jetai à côté mes deux poignards et sortit une flèche en argent, lui montrai et la jetai sur le tas d'armes.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmura Liam.

-Non, je ne suis qu'une Chasseuse, mais je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Une… Chasseuse ?

-Oui, je suis entraînée pour tuer, chasser les personnes de ton espèce qui ne restent pas dans le droit chemin. Je travaille pour la CIC, la Compagnie Internationale des Chasseurs. J'ai été envoyée à Beacon Hills pour empêcher un tas de désagréments, protéger les innocents, je fais comme je peux. Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais te dire qui est qui.

Je m'approchai de lui et passai un bras autour de son épaule.

-Lui, c'est Scott McCall, un Vrai Alpha, c'est une sorte d'Alpha qui devient Alpha sans tuer d'Alpha, tu vois ? Il est gentil. Mais s'il passe du mauvais côté et commence à tuer des gens, je suis là pour l'éliminer.

Scott eut un frisson et me regarda bizarrement. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Il t'a mordu. Tu es son Bêta. Scott t'expliquera.

-…

-Elle, c'est Kira, sa petite copine, Kitsune. C'est une guerrière, mystique, renarde, qui maîtrise le Katana et l'électricité. Elle, c'est Lydia, une Banshee. Elle perçoit des choses surnaturelles. Je n'ai pas tout compris encore.

Liam me repoussa et me regarda effrayé.

-Hey, je suis la seule personne normale ici, ne me regardes pas ainsi.

Stiles leva la main.

-Bon presque, lui c'est Stiles, fragile, gentil, drôle petit Stiles, possédé par un Nogitsune il y a peu. Il est humain maintenant. Sa petite copine, Malia ici présente, est une coyote-garou.

-C'est compliqué.

-Dis ça à une Chasseuse, j'ai dû apprendre leurs noms et leurs capacités dans l'avion sur le chemin de l'Amérique ! Bref, voilà le topo.

Il me dévisagea.

-Alors, Banshee… Coyote-garou… Renard…

-Je préfère Kitsune, mais renard ça marche aussi, dit Kira.

-C'est complètement insensé ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je vais partir, et si vous m'en empêchez, je vais…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit de douleur.

-Ca commence, dis-je en remettant mes armes dans ma ceinture.

Des feux éclairèrent la cour de Lydia.

-Qui c'est encore ? Demanda Scott.

-As-tu envoyé un message pour dire où tu allais ? Demanda Lydia.

-A Mason, je lui dis que j'allais à une fête, tout le monde était invité.

Je regardai ma ceinture, elle était prête pour me battre, pas pour danser.

-J'espère que tu as une sortie de secours Lydia, dis-je en montrant ma ceinture et les armes en évidence.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Scott fit sortir Liam avec Kira.

-Ils ont été appelés pour une fête, qui organise les meilleures fêtes de Beacon Hills ?

-Moi évidemment ! Dit Lydia.

-Alors fais une fête

-Je vous rejoins, dis-je à Scott.

Malia et Stiles descendirent à la cave.

-Je vais passer par la fenêtre, dis-je à Lydia.

-Vous m'abandonnez tous, vous le regretterez, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je montai les escaliers et allai dans une pièce qui donnait sur la cour privée, à l'arrière de la maison. Il n'y avait personne. J'enlevai ma ceinture et la jetai dans un buisson.

-Cette fenêtre est étroite en fait… Murmurai-je.

La musique retentit dans toute la maison. Pourvu que Malia tienne le coup. Je sortis de la salle de bain et cherchai une pièce avec une fenêtre plus grande. J'entrai dans une chambre.

-Parfait.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, attachai mes cheveux, examinai la chaussée et évaluai la hauteur.

-Je peux le faire, j'ai fait bien pire.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda une fille derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Elle avait un verre de ponch à la main.

-Euh, je vais pouvoir parler au garçon que j'aime ! Dis-je en sortant de la chambre, je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis Lydia en marmonnant.

-Bah tu n'es pas partie ? Demanda Lydia.

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, une fille m'a surprise avant que je puisse sauter. J'ai laissé mes armes dehors dans un buisson.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Lydia en sortant du salon pour atteindre la cuisine.

-Je vais sûrement m'enfuir par la porte arrière, dis-je en détachant mes cheveux.

-Qui a mis ça là ? Cet ordinateur vaut 2000$.

-Salut Vick.

-Tiens salut Sean, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le rebord de la porte.

-Quoi de beau ? Ton genou va bien ?

-Mon genou ?

Je réfléchis puis me rappelai que j'avais mystérieusement disparu lors d'une course de skate.

-Oh oui mon genou, oui ça va mieux, je suis allée à l'hôpital, j'ai juste un gros hématome. J'ai voulu rouler vite.

-Désolé de t'avoir forcé.

-Tu es plutôt doué, dis-je en souriant.

-Donne-moi ça, dit Lydia énervée, cette bouteille vaut 400$, bon je vais vous chercher de l'argent, dit-elle au livreur.

-Alors, tu n'aimes pas trop les robes ? Demanda Sean en s'asseyant sur la table.

-Si, pourquoi ?

Je remarquai que ma tenue ne convenait pas trop à une soirée de jeunes.

cgi/set?id=128569480&.locale=fr

-Mhh, en fait j'ai oublié de me changer, je suis pressée dans la vie.

Il sourit.

-Viens on va s'asseoir dans le salon.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le salon, il y avait beaucoup de bruit et deux sièges de vides.

-Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Je manquai de recracher mon verre de ponch.

-Euh, lycéenne et toi ?

-Je veux dire, des activités, à part le Lacrosse ?

-Je ne suis allé qu'à la fin de l'entraînement de Lacrosse hier, dis-je en riant.

-Et tu t'en es super bien tirée ! Mason n'a rien vu venir ! D'ailleurs il est à la fête.

Je ris. Le téléphone de Garrett vibra, il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Il me regarda un instant, comme pour chercher quoi répondre. Il sourit et pencha la tête légèrement vers la gauche.

-Un de mes potes s'est fait largué.

Mensonge. Je souris en retour. Une fille arriva et lui attrapa les épaules. Ils dirent quelque chose que je n'entendis pas dans le bruit. La fille me sourit et dit :

-Salut, je vais chercher à boire, tu en veux ?

-Refuse, dit une voix dans mon oreille.

Je sursautai intérieurement et répondis :

-Non, je vais aux toilettes. A plus tard.

Je me levai et sortis de la maison.

-Felicity ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Des capteurs de mouvement et de chaleur ont repéré un troupeau de loups garous dans la forêt, ils se dirigent droit vers… le centre de Beacon Hills.

-Laisse-moi récupérer ma ceinture et je vais faire une petite balade en forêt…

-Vick, il y a quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

Je ramassai ma ceinture et l'accrochai à mon tour de taille. Il ne manquait rien.

-Deux loups font un marathon dans la forêt. Ils ne sont pas du troupeau dont je t'ai parlé.

-Tu as pu tracer quand ils ont commencé à courir ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt.

-Une cabane au bord du lac, pas loin de toi.

-C'est Scott et Liam ! Liam s'est enfui !

-Tu vas devoir t'occuper de la troupe de loups garous, Liam peut attendre.

-Bon sang, râlai-je en courant dans la forêt, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Je courrai ainsi pendant dix minutes, puis j'arrivai dans une clairière sombre.

-Vick, ils sont à quelques mètres de toi, ils ont dû te sentir.

-Comment tu arrives à les voir ? Demandai-je.

-Satellite thermique. C'est comme une méga caméra avec un méga zoom mais qui permet de voir les températures, donc les corps vivants.

-Felicity… Murmurai-je.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre pendant un moment.

Il y avait une quinzaine de loups Bêtas devant moi, ou Oméga. Je sortis mes deux poignards à lame noire et les lançai en direction des loups, ils se perchèrent dans le crâne de deux loups.

-Qui est le prochain ? Criai-je.

-Peut-être toi ? Fit un homme en m'attrapant les bras, m'immobilisant, tu viens de tuer deux de mes Bêtas, tu dois être une Chasseuse ? Et si je te mordais, qu'arrivera-t-il.

Il posa sa bouche sur mon cou.

-Ton pouls s'accélère, as-tu peur ?

-De toi ? Non, j'ai plutôt peur de ce que tu pourrais vivre si je devenais ton Bêta, tu ne ferais pas long feu, dis-je doucement.

Je tentai d'attraper ma flèche en argent, sous mon tee-shirt.

-Tu es si jolie… J'espère que la transformation réussira…

Je sentis ses crocs derrière mon cou, il ne m'avait toujours pas mordu.

-J'espère que tes Bêtas sont autonomes, dis-je en me détachant de lui.

Il fit un pas en arrière, je le plaquai à terre et lui plantai la flèche dans le crâne. Les Bêtas rugirent. Je sortis mon fusil et tirai aussi vite que possible, mais ils arrivaient trop vite vers moi.

-Tes yeux ! Hurlèrent un homme.

Je vis une grenade à mes pieds. Je shootai dedans et cachai mes yeux. Une explosion de lumière éclaira toute la clairière et les loups furent immobilisés. Je tirai le reste de mes balles en direction des loups et j'entendis des flèches voler dans le tas de loups. Il n'en resta qu'un seul en vie.

-S'il vous plait, épargnez-moi ! Gémit-il.

Je m'approchai de lui. Je posai le bout de mon fusil sur sa tête et tirai. Sa tête explosa et mes habits furent recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang.

-Tu es douée.

-Merci, dis-je en me retournant, vous êtes là pour m'assister ? Un nouvel agent de terrain ? C'est plutôt mouvementé ici, dis-je en récupérant mes poignards des têtes des loups morts.

Il ne dit rien. Je me tournai vers lui, il souriait.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je impatiente.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Chris Argent, je suis ton oncle.

Je fus surprise, puis emplie de joie. Je l'enlaçai.

-Chris ! C'est vous qui m'avez écrit lorsque j'étais à Londres ! Je suis contente de vous connaître !

-Moi aussi Victoire, tu es vraiment une belle grande jeune fille.

Je sautillai sur place, j'étais tellement contente.

-Felicity ! Mon oncle est là !

-Oui je perçois vos deux corps, dit-elle.

-On doit y aller, je pense que Scott a besoin de nous.

-Les gars, je localise deux corps chauds à une centaine de mètres de vous au sud.

-Allons-y, dit Chris en hochant la tête.

Nous courûmes dans la direction donnée par Felicity.

-Felicity où est Sean ?

-Avec Derek et le Shérif. Il s'en sort très bien n'aies aucune crainte.

-Chris, dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Liam était sur Scott, coincé contre un arbre.

-Un Alpha ne peut pas se défendre contre un Bêta ? Demandai-je.

-Scott ne veut pas le blesser, répondit-il.

Il sortit une flèche à tête explosive et tira vers l'arbre. Une explosion de lumière jaillit. Liam s'enfuit. Nous descendîmes la colline et rejoignîmes Scott.

-Tout va bien ? Demandai-je à Scott.

-Oui ça va… Comment… ?

-J'ai reçu ton texto, répondit Chris.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Scott.

-On vient de faire connaissance, mais en fait, c'est mon oncle.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Scott, qu'est-ce vous allez faire ?

-Nous ? Notre boulot, répondis-je.

-La question est, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, c'est ton Bêta. Retrouve-le, parle lui avec tes propres mots. Il y a une clairière au nord. Il y sera.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Chris releva Scott.

-On se revoit plus tard Vick. Merci Chris.

-Vas-y.

Scott partit.

-On rentre ? Demandai-je, je pense qu'on a fait notre boulot pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as pas une fête ? Demanda Chris.

-Je ne suis pas très fête, je préfère nettoyer mes armes et suivre les opérations en cours.

-Dans ce cas, rentrons.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, Felicity nous ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, j'ai commandé de la pizza.

-Cool ! Dis-je en enlevant ma ceinture et en la posant sur la table en bois d'orme, est-ce qu'il y en a au fromage ? C'est ma préférée comme…

Sean sortit du couloir, un énorme bandage au bras et à l'épaule. Il y avait encore du sang dessus. Il marchait avec difficulté et s'aidait d'une béquille pour bouger.

-Sean.

-Comment ça va petite guerrière, dit-il en s'avançant vers le canapé.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Le Benefactor, enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle depuis qu'on a retrouvé ce nom de code sur son gant.

-Je vais le tuer, dis-je en me levant.

-Peter s'en est déjà chargé.

-Sacré Peter… Murmura Chris.

Mon téléphone sonna.

-C'est Scott, il maîtrise la situation.

Encore une fois.

-Stiles et Malia, RAS.

Encore.

-Lydia a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la maison, dis-je en riant. Je vais l'aider, je reviens plus tard.

-Bonne soirée, lança Sean.

- Rétablis-toi bien.

Je me penchai vers son front et l'embrassai. J'enlaçai mon oncle.

-Contente que tu sois de la partie.

-Moi aussi.

J'enlaçai Felicity.

-Tu as été superbe, comme d'habitude.

-Merci, à plus tard.

Je sortis, démarrai ma moto, et rejoignis une Lydia en détresse.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Seule

**Chapitrepisode 9 : Seule**

_27 Octobre 2014_  
_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 7h30_

Un peu plus d'une semaine passa. Sean, Felicity et moi cherchions toutes les informations possibles que nous avions sur les tueurs. La nuit dernière encore, une Bêta a été sauvagement assassinée.

-Des meurtriers ne peuvent pas rester invisibles comme ça ! Même sur les fichiers bancaires il n'y a rien ! S'impatienta Felicity en posant ses mains sur sa tempe droite, exaspérée.

Je posai mon pistolet sur la table et regardai vivement l'écran d'ordinateur de Felicity.

-Il y a trop d'informations pour mon cerveau… Il y en a même écrites en chiffres, comment tu comprends ça ? Demandai-je.  
-Ça c'est un Sudoku Vick…

Sean émit un rire moqueur. Je me tournai vers lui, vexée.

-Excuse nous hein ! Monsieur fait des Sudokus !

Nous rîmes en cœur.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller en cours, lâchai-je en prenant ma veste.

Je sortis de la maison, la jolie Ferrari rouge de Luke m'attendait au pas de la porte. Nous étions allés au cinéma l'autre jour, pour « décompresser ». Depuis, il m'emmenait tous les jours en voiture au lycée. Les filles étaient vertes de jalousie, mais les filles de ma bande elles, n'y trouvaient rien à redire à part « C'est Luke quoi. »

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il après m'avoir fait la bise.  
-Oui ça va, des meurtres, des listes de tueurs, la routine quoi.

Il émit un rire grinçant, puis démarra la voiture.

-Tu es superbe aujourd'hui, dit-il en me regardant.  
-Comme les cinq jours derniers… Tu devrais réactualiser ton vocabulaire de drague Luke, dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il sourit.

-Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment faire attention, ces tueurs, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables, dit-il inquiet.

Je penchai la tête, il était tellement mignon quand il parlait comme ça.

-Tu sais, je suis presque comme eux, sauf que moi j'œuvre pour le bien, dis-je accentuant sur le mot « bien ».

Il rit, son rire aussi était mignon. Sous ces airs joyeux, on ne croirait pas qu'il ait pu être un Oméga. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, je sortis et il me salua avant de redémarrer. Tout le monde regarda la Ferrari s'éloigner, puis tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Moi, la nouvelle qui sortait avec un mec qui la déposait chaque jour devant le lycée en Ferrari. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne sors pas avec Luke !  
Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et me sortit de mes pensées. A la vue de mon coéquipier de Lacrosse, je me détachai de lui.

-Peut-être en rêve, dis-je en m'éloignant.

Il rit, déçu, mais le prit plutôt bien. Je rentrai dans le lycée et entendit une conversation qui attira mon attention.

-Oui, avec plusieurs zéros, on est bien payé.

Payés ? Liste de morts ? Le lien se fit automatiquement dans ma tête. Je me tournai vers Garrett et Violet. Je m'adossai à un casier qui n'était pas le mien et regardai dans la direction pour les écouter. Garrett me vit et me fit signe. Je lui fis signe comme une potiche pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais en train de profiter de la vue.

-Qui est-ce que tu dragues là ? Demanda Felicity dans mon oreille.  
-Tu ne devineras jamais, dis-je en articulant le moins possible.

J'allai dans ma salle de classe, mais il n'y avait personne. Je décidai donc d'aller m'entraîner pour le match de Lacrosse.

-Garrett et Violet, je pense qu'ils sont les tueurs, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur eux, dis-je.  
-Je lance la recherche. Sean est parti avec Derek et Chris.  
-Ok.

J'entrai dans la salle de musculation. Des regards intrigués se posèrent sur moi, je vis Liam et son ami Mason. A ma vue, Liam souffla. Deux jours auparavant, je lui avais mis une raclée pour qu'il arrête de tenter de me tuer, tant il était énervé. J'arrivai, pimpante, vers eux.

-Salut les garçons, dis-je en souriant.  
-Salut, souffla Liam.  
-Salut euh, Victoire c'est ça ? Demanda Mason.  
- Appelle-moi Vick, dis-je en souriant.

J'enlevai mon haut. Lorsque je repris la vue, tous les regards étaient portés sur moi.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille faire de la muscu ? Demandai-je perplexe.

Pas de réponse. Ils me laissèrent les équipements dont j'avais besoin pour mon entraînement et je ressortis, seule. Liam étant partie avant moi. Pas très bavard le débutant. Je sortis de la salle et allai aux vestiaires des filles, beaucoup plus petit que celui des garçons et adjacent, prendre une douche. Il avait dû être construit il y a peu, car tout était parfaitement neuf et propre. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de cliquetis dans les vestiaires des hommes. Je m'essuyai rapidement et remis mes affaires d'avant le sport, chargeai mon silencieux et allai voir ce qui se passait à côté de mon vestiaire. Je vis Derek lancer une crosse cassée en deux devant lui, puis Liam surgir de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Derek ! Fis-je en apparaissant derrière lui.  
-Laisse couler la chasseuse, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Il plaqua Liam contre un casier, et Scott sortit de nulle part.

-Liam…

Liam se calma.

-Il est vraiment en colère, lâcha Derek satisfait.  
-Retourne en cours, dit Scott simplement.

Je croisai les bras devant les habitudes violentes et inutiles de Derek.

-Pauvre con… Soufflai-je en rejoignant Liam dans le couloir.

Liam était parti la tête basse, il ne m'avait pas entendu m'approcher de lui. Je posai une main sur son épaule, il sursauta.

-Ce n'est que moi, dis-je doucement.  
-Vick, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.  
-Être une amie dans un moment difficile ? Répondis-je en souriant.  
-Tu n'es pas mon amie.

Ça pique.

-Ah… Si tu le vois comme ça je vais te laisser… Dis-je déçue.

Je m'éloignai et rejoignis le stade pour rejoindre les bâtiments de cours.

-Attends ! S'écria Liam en accourant dans ma direction.  
-Quoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

Il m'attrapa et m'enlaça.

-Hum euh, alors on est amis ? Demandai-je surprise.

Il ne dit rien, mais continua à m'enlacer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas le repousser le pauvre.

-Ok, dis-je en tentant de m'écarter.

Liam me lâcha et me sourit.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant, je ne contrôle pas encore ma colère, dit-il gêné.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, allez-viens, dis-je en mettant une main autour de son cou, je t'accompagne en cours.

Nous défilâmes ainsi dans les couloirs, il me raconta quelques blagues auxquelles je riais, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à sa salle. Je le laissai et allai en cours, rejoignant Scott et Stiles.

-Mademoiselle Argent, râla le Coach, vous n'arrivez donc jamais à l'heure ?  
-Je suis désolé, j'ai accompagné un première année qui avait un problème à sa jambe, vous savez Liam.  
-Ah, vous êtes gentille, asseyez-vous vite ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Stiles et Scott me lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Je l'ai juste accompagné à sa salle, je ne mens pas à chaque fois que je disparais moi, lâchai-je en ouvrant mon cahier.  
Le coach nous briefa sur le match que nous allions jouer ce soir.

-Vick sort d'ici tout de suite, lança Felicity dans mon oreille.

Je pris une feuille de papier et me coupai avec.

-Aie ! Criai-je.

Le sang s'écoula sur mon cahier et sur la table.

-Allez à l'infirmerie bon sang Mademoiselle Argent ! Râla le coach de plus belle.

Je sortis, Scott et Stiles ne s'étant rendu compte de rien.

-Bien, maintenant monte à l'étage de chimie, salle A304. Fais-attention à ne pas te faire voir. Garrett et Violet font quelque chose de bizarre avec une crosse…

Je montai à l'étage et suivis les instructions de Felicity. Je passai à côté de la porte, Violet déposai du liquide sur une lame à double tranchant se trouvant… Dans la crosse de Garrett ? J'allai devoir revoir mon équipement aussi.

-Je sens l'aconit d'ici, murmurai-je à Felicity.  
-Ce sont bien eux, continua-t-elle, ils tuent les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills, Yes ! On a trouvé !  
-Je pense qu'ils vont attaquer ce soir, sur le terrain. D'où la crosse piégée.

Je redescendis les escaliers. La sonnerie retentit, des élèves sortirent de leurs classes dans un chahut impossible.

-Je te rappelle plus tard Felicity, je dois prévenir Scott.  
-Fais attention.  
-Merci la Geek, dis-je en souriant.

Je sortis du bâtiment et vis une avalanche de beaux gosses sortir d'un bus vert. Nos adversaires de ce soir. Liam faisait face à l'un d'eux, qui lui cracha, métaphoriquement, à la figure.

-C'est pas bon ça dis-je en me rapprochant de la scène.

Scott et Stiles emmenèrent Liam vers le stade et les vestiaires.

-Euh, tout va bien, dis-je hésitante à Mason, ils vont juste le calmer.  
-Ok mais… Commença Mason.

Je me tournai vers Brett, c'était ce qu'il y avait écrit sur son équipement en tout cas, et le plaquai contre son bus.

-Ne crois pas intimider mon équipe parce-que tu es légèrement plus grand qu'eux, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit gamin hautain et prétentieux, crachai-je en levant le menton pour planter mon regard étincelant vers le sien.

Il eut un mouvement de recul puis m'attrapa, et me plaqua contre son bus. Un peu trop fort pour un humain.

-Une fille dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, j'attends de voir ça, j'espère que tu joues aussi bien que tu menaces les autres.

Je pinçai une de ses veines du poignet droit, cela provoquait une douleur rapide et révélait les yeux des loups. Une seconde, je vis ses yeux dorés. Il me lâcha, je le replaquai contre le bus. Ses camarades sifflaient, cela les amusait.

-Et si tu essayes un tant soit peu d'utiliser tes capacités de loups pour blesser mes amis, je t'apprends que mon nom est Victoire Argent, je suis une Chasseuse, et je n'aime pas les Bêtas prétentieux, susurrai-je à son oreille en guise de réponse.

Il recula, vraiment cette fois-ci, et lâcha :

-Venez les gars, on s'en va.

Son équipe le suivit et les élèves de Beacon Hills applaudirent. Nous nous sommes fait respectés.

-Tu gères Vick ! Lâcha Mason en applaudissant.  
-Merci, dis-je en souriant.

Je rejoignis Stiles et Scott dans les vestiaires, Liam était hors de contrôle, crocs sortis.

-On n'arrive pas à le calmer ! Hurla Scott.

Ils le tenaient tant bien que mal sous la douche. Je sortis mon pistolet pour le frapper et lui tenter de faire remonter son côté humain grâce à la douleur, mais je revis son regard gêné et honteux de ce matin.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Vick, lâcha Stiles en reculant, poussé par Liam, pas du tout.

Liam rugit en voyant mon arme.

-Les gars, lâchez-le, dis-je.  
-Quoi ? T'es folle ? Lança Scott.  
-Lâchez-le, répétai-je.  
-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire avec mon Bêta ! Persifla Scott.

Je jetai le silencieux à terre.

-Lâchez-le.

Stiles lança un regard intrigué à Scott, qui lui répondit d'un regard encore plus intrigué. Ils lâchèrent Liam, qui se rua vers moi. Il me plaqua contre un casier et montra ses crocs, ses yeux dorés luisant à quelques centimètres des miens. Il leva une main, ses griffes sorties, prêtes à me trancher la gorge. J'attrapai son visage et l'embrassai. Ses crocs disparurent, ses griffes suivirent et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Liam s'assit à côté de Scott, comme s'il était son petit chien et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

-La prochaine fois que tu perds le contrôle Liam, pense à ça, dis-je en ramassant mon arme.

Stiles haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Tu sors avec Liam ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non, je l'aide comme je peux, dis-je en remettant le pistolet derrière ma ceinture.

Je sortis des vestiaires, lançai un regard derrière moi, Liam avait une main posée sur ses lèvres, et avait l'air complètement abasourdi.

*

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 19h54_

Le soir venu, je retournai au lycée pour attraper Garrett à la sortie des vestiaires. Mon équipement de Lacrosse enfilé, je le croisai dans les couloirs et lui portai la main aux fesses.

-Hey mec je ne suis pas…

J'enlevai mon casque.

-Salut Chaud Bouillant, dis-je en le dévorant des yeux.  
-Oh salut, euh, Vick, dit-il en se massant la tête, tu joues ce soir ?  
-Non, dis-je en le prenant par le bras, je ne suis pas sur la liste, je suis sur le banc de touche jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous soit blessé.

Il me regarda et hésita, avant de dire :

-Tu joueras, je m'en assurerai.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, m'embrassa la joue et rejoignit les garçons de l'équipe. Il ne s'assurera de rien du tout, moi aussi maintenant j'avais une Crosse-poignard.  
Le match débuta, je restai sur le banc de touche. Katherine, Liam, Scott, Stiles et Garrett étaient sur le terrain et se défendaient plutôt bien. J'observai attentivement Garrett, épiai chacun de ses gestes, quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en me tournant.

Violet, la petite amie de Garrett, croisait les bras.

-Tu peux arrêter de dévorer mon petit ami des yeux ? Cracha-t-elle.  
-Je ne dévore pas ton petit ami des yeux, mentis-je, je dévore Liam des yeux.

Je lui souris, elle hésita, puis sourit. Elle m'avait vue dans le couloir ce matin avec Liam au bras.

Garrett, Liam, Brett et un autre vert se cognèrent violemment.

-Stop !

Ils sortirent Brett du terrain. Violet se leva et alla vers les vestiaires.

-Ce n'est pas bon ça… Murmurai-je.

Je me levai et me faufilai discrètement derrière les gradins, rentrai dans les vestiaires et trouvai Violet en train de frapper Brett. Je sortis mon silencieux.

-Plus un geste.

J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça.  
Violet se tourna lentement vers moi.

-Victoire Argent, je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas ici pour rien.  
-A terre, les mains sur la tête.

Brett rampai difficilement le plus loin possible de Violet. Soudain, elle utilisa son collier tel un lasso et me désarma. Son collier brillait, il était brûlant. Elle tenta de me fouetter avec mais j'esquivai chaque coup et lui donnai un violent coup de pied. Elle se déstabilisa, je lui donnai deux coups de poings dans le ventre et elle lâcha son collier, puis la mit à terre. Je lui donnai deux coups dans le ventre et elle s'écroula.

-Qui es-tu… Murmura-t-elle en crachant du sang.  
-Je suis celle qui t'empêche de faire n'importe quoi de ta vie, crachai-je en lui donnant en violent coup de pied dans la tête.

Elle s'évanouit. A ce moment-là, Scott entra et resta stupéfait face au spectacle.

-De rien, dis-je en sortant des vestiaires.

Je rejoignis le terrain de Lacrosse.

-Argent ! Hurla le Coach, sur le terrain !

J'arrivai à temps, entrai sur le terrain et me tournai vers les gradins. Luke était assis à côté à côté de Kira. Il me fi signe et leva les pouces. Je m'engageai sur le terrain, et jouai mon premier match officiel.

*

_BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 23h46_

Le match terminé, je sortis de la douche du vestiaire des filles. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et personne à l'horizon.  
Flippant.  
Je marchai jusqu'à la sortie du lycée, et m'engageai dans la rue qui montait jusqu'à chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas très intelligent de se balader seule la nuit, Victoire Argent, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et d'un seul geste, enlevai le cran de sécurité de mon silencieux et le visait.

-Monsieur Fletcher ? M'écriai-je surprise en rangeant mon pistolet.

Ryan Fletcher était le Vice-Président de la CIC de la base située en France, là où l'on m'avait emmenée peu avant mon départ pour Mexico.

-Je me suis déplacé pour te donner ça, dit-il en me tendant un collier.

Je le pris.

-Est-ce que c'est…  
-Magique ? Non. C'est la seule chose que nous avons retrouvé au Venezuela de…

Je laissai un cri échapper de ma bouche.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement, tes parents étaient de très bons agents… Malheureusement, l'escadrille postée au nord du Venezuela a été attaqué par des terroristes pro-monarchiques.  
-Les loups révolutionnaires… Murmurai-je.

Je ne pleurais pas, mais j'en avais très envie. Fletcher posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Nous sommes tous sincèrement désolés. Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi. Sache que la CIC est fière de toi.

Une voiture noire se gara à côté de nous. Fletcher y entra et disparut dans la nuit, me laissant là, seule, avec le collier de ma mère dans la rue. Seule.  
Je marchai doucement jusqu'à chez moi, le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle et de pleurer sur le trajet.

-Vick ?

Je reconnus la voix de Luke mais ne me retournai pas.

-Vick, dit-il en attrapant mon bras et en me tournant vers lui.

Il vit mes yeux en pleurs et coulants de mascara que j'avais remis après ma douche nocturne.

-Vick qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola-t-il en me tenant dans ses bras.  
-Mes parents, ils sont morts en mission, je suis orpheline, dis-je doucement.  
-Je suis désolé Vick, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, je suis nul vraiment…

Je restai dans ses bras quelques minutes, dans la rue, le collier de ma mère dans une main, le silencieux dans l'autre, et m'écartai de Luke.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi… Demanda maladroitement Luke.

Je lâchai le collier et le pistolet, et l'embrassai avec passion, le plaquant contre une clôture.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Luke Emington

Instinct de Chasse  
Chapitre 10 : Luke Emmington

28 Octobre 2014

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 00 :12

Je fermai d'un coup de pied sec la porte de l'appartement de Luke. Il habitait à dix minutes du lycée, pas étonnant qu'il traîne souvent à Beacon Hills. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé. J'enlevai ma veste et la jetai sur le sofa, poussai Luke qui tomba à la renverse sur ledit sofa et sautai sur lui. Je lui embrassai le cou, mais Luke me repoussa.

-Je t'ai amené chez moi pour qu'on parle Vick, pas faire disparaître ta perte et ta tristesse en couchant avec moi.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis me relevai. Je lui tournai le dos et attrapai ma veste.

-Je ne suis pas triste, dis-je pour simple réponse.

Je fis quelques pas jusqu'à la porte et me retournai pour saluer Luke, il n'était plus dans le sofa. Je me tournai vers la porte, le souffle chaud de Luke caressa mon front. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui dérangeait ma joue et la posa délicatement derrière mon oreille. Ses yeux devinrent rouge rubis et il m'attrapa et me porta sur son épaule.

-Luke qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? M'écriai-je surprise.

Il me jeta dans son lit et sortit de la chambre.

-Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut… Murmurai-je en posant ma veste sur son lit.

Deux cuillères jetées du seuil de la chambre atterrirent à mes pieds. Une verte et une rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, murmurai-je intriguée.

D'une vitesse surnaturelle, il entra et alluma dans la pièce quelques bougies et jeta trois pots de glace sur le lit, ainsi qu'un tube de chantilly.

-T'es sérieux ? Demandai-je en souriant.  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre, et puis, tu as une mission à accomplir, lança Luke.

Je pris le pot de glace au caramel et m'adossai à sa tête de lit. Il prit la pistache et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Demandai-je en soufflant.  
-Tu peux juste manger si tu veux.

J'avais vraiment envie de parler, et pas du tout envie de prendre du poids. Je fis vite mon choix.

-Mes parents étaient des agents de la CIC depuis longtemps, bien avant ma naissance, commençai-je, ils s'appelaient Kathya et Nikolaï Argent.  
-Drew m'en a parlé. Vous êtes la branche de la famille Argent qui a migré en Russie, enfin, tes parents ont dû revenir en Europe Occidentale vu que tu es anglaise.  
-Oui, je m'appelle Victoire Alexandra Argent Udinov, mais bon, mes parents ce sont européanisés si on peut dire ça comme ça. Quoi qu'il en coûte, ça ne changera rien à ce que Fletcher m'a appris ce soir. Cette meute de loups pro-monarchistes au Venezuela doit vraiment être très forte, mes parents étaient des durs à cuire. Ils étaient souvent en mission, je vivais pratiquement toute l'année seule depuis mes 16 ans dans mon appartement de Londres. Il y a trois mois, juste avant leur départ au Venezuela, ils m'ont légalement légués tous leurs biens.  
-Ah ? Demanda Luke intrigué.  
-Je suis une riche héritière qui ne profitera jamais de son argent. J'achèterai des armes, des actions dans des entreprises, mais sans plus.

Je posai le pot de glace que j'avais dans la main et croisai les mains.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu voulais vivre autrement que comme tes parents ? Me questionna Luke.

Je réfléchis un moment.

-Non, avouai-je, je me suis toujours vue en agent de terrain de la CIC. J'ai été entraînée pour cela. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'étais dans les colonies de la CIC qui préparaient les jeunes recrues des agents de terrains, souvent leurs enfants. On nous apprenait à manier des armes à feu, des armes blanches, des explosifs…  
-Sympa la colonie.

Je ris. Luke arqua un sourcil et il fut tellement mignon à ce moment-là que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

-C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-Parce-que tu es gentil avec moi, et que tu as enfin trouvé le moyen de me plaire sans sortir ta Ferrari, dis-je en guise de réponse.

Il sourit aux anges.

-Et toi, demandai-je, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu es devenu Alpha, et comment tu es entré dans la meute de Katherine.

Il baissa la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse, avoua-t-il gêné.  
-Ca m'intéresse, le pressai-je en posant ma main sur son genou gauche.

Il releva la tête et soupira.

-Bon, c'est bien parce-que c'est toi alors.

Je sentis un malaise pesant dans sa voix, comme s'il allait me révéler un secret honteux et tragique. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et regarda le plafond, avant de me demander :

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

Je le regardai d'un œil hésitant. Puis acquiesça. Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur mes tempes. Je ne vis rien et je me retrouvai dans un endroit froid. Une forêt.

-Luke, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

Luke était assis sur un rocher. Il n'était qu'un corps maigre et presque mort, il portait des lambeaux et ses cheveux étaient crasseux.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmurai-je en m'approchant de la dépouille.

Luke bougea légèrement. Il était vidé de toutes ses forces. Le vrai Luke apparut derrière moi.

-J'allais mourir cette nuit-là. Je n'aurais pas survécu une nuit de plus sans boire ni manger.  
-Où est-ce que nous sommes ? Demandai-je.  
-Dans les Alpes Suisses, en Europe.

Il est vrai que le souvenir de Luke était bien plus blanc et maigre que celui que je connaissais.

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant, murmura Luke en me pointant du doigt une ombre mouvante dans la nuit.

Un loup garou aux yeux rouges s'approcha de la dépouille de Luke. Ses crocs sortis, il était prêt à le finir, mais au lieu de ça, il lui mordit la jambe. Le souvenir de Luke hurla de douleur et sortit de sa torpeur.

-Que, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Demanda le souvenir haletant.

Le loup ne répondit pas.  
L'image commença à s'effacer, et une nouvelle se forma. Nous étions dans un camp, il y avait un grand feu et des tentes.  
Un corps gisait près de l'une d'elle, celui de Luke.

-Voilà comment je suis devenu un loup-garou, murmura Luke.

Je lui attrapai la main, il la serra.

Le souvenir se réveilla d'un coup et offrit à la Lune ses yeux dorés.

-On dirait que le nouveau est réveillé, lança un homme.  
-Laisse-le, il ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive, répondit du tac au tac une femme blonde.

Le souvenir regardait de droite à gauche, puis l'image disparut une seconde fois, pour en former une nouvelle. Le souvenir dormait à même les cendres du feu, seul, dehors.

-J'étais l'Oméga de la meute, je n'étais pas accepté, murmura Luke. Ils ne me trouvaient pas assez sauvage, j'étais trop humain. Je ne chassais pas aussi bien qu'eux, je n'étais pas aussi fort et agressif qu'eux.  
-Ça devait être horrible… Murmurai-je troublée.  
-J'avais 17 ans. Je n'étais pas prêt à vivre cela.

Une ombre apparut derrière le souvenir de Luke.

-Je savais que je n'étais pas apprécié. Personne ne voulait m'intégrer dans la meute. Beaucoup voulaient que je disparaisse. Je ne dormais pas, j'étais en perpétuelle crainte. Je m'attendais à tout.

L'ombre sortit ses griffes et des yeux jaunes brillèrent dans la nuit. Au moment où celui-ci s'abattit sur le souvenir de Luke, celui-ci bloqua le bras de son attaquant et trancha la gorge d'un geste vif et instinctif de l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer.  
L'image devint floue.

-J'étais apeuré, j'avais tué un Bêta de la meute. Moi le rejeté, l'Oméga. Ils allaient me tuer, j'en étais sûr. Je pris la fuite dans les montagnes et tentai de rejoindre la ville.

Une image se forma, la blonde surgit de nulle part et assomma le souvenir. Peu après, il était accroché à un arbre. Autour d'eux, des Bêtas hurlaient, et le chef de meute avait les griffes sorties.

-Il allait me tuer. Cela faisait deux ans que j'étais leur bouc-émissaire, et à présent, ils m'avaient attrapés, et l'Alpha allait me tuer. J'étais un fardeau.

L'Alpha leva ses griffes et d'un mouvement rapide, le souvenir se détacha et se jeta à la gorge de l'Alpha et l'arracha avec les dents. Les yeux de l'Oméga devinrent rouge sang.  
Les Bêta eurent un mouvement de recul puis se jetèrent sur Luke. Il se fit lacérer de toute part en essayant de se débattre, en vain, il en avait vaincu certains, mais il était à terre.

-Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Demandai-je en lui serrant la main.  
-Regarde.

Soudain, la femme blonde qui l'avait assommé se jeta sur ceux qui lacéraient le souvenir de Luke. Elle leur trancha la gorge un par un de ses griffes limées et noires. Il n'en resta aucun.

-Tu, tu vas m'achever hein, murmura péniblement le souvenir de Luke.  
-J'en ai fini de cette vie. Toi par contre, tu t'en vas. Loin d'ici. Loin de ce souvenir atroce. Tu mérites mieux.  
-Je vais mourir, murmura Luke en crachant du sang.  
-Non, je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez de cette vie. Je t'offre la mienne, fais en bon usage. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Souffla le souvenir.

-Elle va le soigner ? Demandai-je, enfin te soigner ?  
-En fait, les Alpha peuvent prendre la douleur de leur Bêta pour les guérir, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que les Bêtas peuvent prendre la douleur et les blessures de leur Alpha pour les sauver. Ça s'appelle le Sacrifice.

La blonde attrapa les deux poignets de Luke et entreprit le Sacrifice. Les veines de la blonde devinrent noires et Luke commença à respirer rapidement par saccades. La blonde fut prise de spasmes et Luke s'évanouit.

L'image s'arrêta, Luke était devant moi, dans son appartement. Son nez saignait mais il était en vie.

-C'est une capacité que je me suis trouvée l'année dernière quand on a combattu le Nogitsune. Ça me fait toujours saigner du nez.  
-C'est horrible, murmurai-je en me levant, portant ma main droite à mon front.  
-Je t'avais prévenue.

Je pris ma veste et la remis, enlevai les cheveux qui étaient restés sous mon sweat et chargeai mon silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Luke en se relevant à son tour.

Je tenais fermement mon pistolet, pointe vers le plafond.

-Ton histoire m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester à me lamenter de la mort de mes parents. Ils ont travaillé toute leur vie pour la chose dont je viens de prendre conscience.  
-Et qui est ? Demanda Luke en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.  
-Il y a des gens mauvais sur cette Terre, et je suis là pour les arrêter. Afin qu'ils ne blessent pas d'innocents. Qu'ils ne tuent pas d'innocents. Qu'ils ne transforment pas d'innocents en loups ou autres créatures pour les tuer juste après. Ils doivent être arrêtés, et je suis là pour ça.

Luke posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Sa lèvre inférieure était un délice, mais je ne pouvais rester là à ses côtés. Pas si longtemps.

-Alors va, Victoire Argent, ton avenir t'attends à dix minutes de chez moi, ta petite base travaille toujours à une heure du matin.

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur, il me laissait partir sans rien dire ? Luke avait vraiment changé. J'avais vraiment changé Luke. Ou alors, ce Luke là est le Luke que j'avais vu dans son souvenir, avant qu'il ne se construise cette carapace de muscles et de gros dur dragueur.

Je sortis de l'appartement et descendis les escaliers, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et la voix de Luke crier.

-Si tu te fais tuer je te tuerai une seconde fois Vick.  
-J'ai quelque chose que mes parents n'avaient pas ! Dis-je en guise de réponse.

Je sortis de l'immeuble satisfaite. C'était vrai, j'avais quelque chose que mes parents n'avaient pas, ou pas à ma connaissance. Des amis, des vrais, autres que leurs partenaires de la CIC.

Je rentrai chez moi et aperçus Felicity toujours sur ses écrans. Sean somnolait dans le sofa.

-Quoi de beau ? Demandai-je en déchargeant mon pistolet sur la table  
-Tu rentres bien tard, murmura Felicity.  
-J'avais des trucs à régler. Une mission à faire ? Demandai-je encore.  
-Non, rien de spécial.  
-Des nouvelles de Scott ?  
-RAS  
-Derek ?  
-RAS  
-Quel ennui cette ville.  
-Tu trouves que tu n'as rien à faire ici ? Demanda Felicity surprise.  
-Si tu savais comment ta vie à Londres pouvait être bouleversée juste parce qu'une tante diabolique voulait tuer sa nièce pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, alors tu n'as encore rien vu.

Felicity retourna à ses claviers. Sean dormait comme un bébé derrière moi.

-Il dort depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je.  
-Une vingtaine de minutes.  
-Tu as identifié la toxine qu'ont utilisée les Calaveras pour m'endormir dans la rue lorsqu'ils m'ont attaqué ?  
-Oui, ça a des composants proches de la morphine avec des traces d'Aconit. Une morphine faite maison je dirais.  
-Il faudra qu'on envoie les données au département de chimie de la CIC pour qu'ils puissent trouver un produit qui contre les effets de cette morphine, je ne veux pas être mise à terre par une simple éraflure empoisonnée.

Je me levai et partit dans ma chambre, me douchai et mis un short et un débardeur, puis me couchai. Le travail m'attendait.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Orphaned

Chapitrepisode 11 : Orphaned

28 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 8h07

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint perturber mon sommeil. Je me levai, me lavai et préparai. cgi/set?id=130188626&.locale=fr  
Je sortis de la maison, Luke n'était pas là.

-Bon, moto alors.

Je rentrai et récupérai mon casque, montai sur ma moto et démarrai. En cinq minutes, je fus au lycée. Je me garai et entrai dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

-Hey Garrett ça va ? Demandai-je en souriant.  
-Salut, je suis occupé je peux te parler plus tard ? Dit-il le regard inquiet.  
-Oh je ne crois pas, dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Je l'emmenai dans une salle vide et fermai la porte.

-Je suis avec Violet tu sais… Dit-il en reculant.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui donnai un violent coup de poing. Il tomba au sol et me regarda surpris.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te voler Garrett, je suis là pour te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas m'empêcher de faire mon boulot.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le ventre et il roula un mètre plus loin. Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière. Il se releva d'un coup et il cracha :

-T'es qui toi ? On ne nous a jamais parlé de toi.

Il se mit en position de défense.

-Je suis un agent professionnel, et toi tu n'es qu'un assassin amateur.

Je sautai et lui donnai un coup de pied dans les épaules, celui-ci fut déstabilisé et retomba.  
Il n'avait pas autant d'entraînement que moi, et j'en remerciai mes parents. Il sortit une petite lame de sa poche et me la jeta. Je la bloquai entre mes paumes, qui se coupèrent légèrement. C'était mieux que de l'avoir dans la tête.

-Contre qui crois-tu te battre ? Murmurai-je en essuyant le sang de mes mains dans un mouchoir.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux. Il se redressa et leva les mains.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas sans rien, lâcha-t-il en sortant de la salle.  
-Hey, l'appelai-je.

Il se retourna. Je jetai sa lame, droit dans sa direction, à côté de lui. Elle se planta juste à côté de son oreille, dans la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux, récupéra sa lame, me jeta un regard noir et sortit.  
Je le rejoignis dans le couloir, attrapai son bras et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Lorsque nous arrivâmes près de ma salle, je le lâchai et lui embrassai la joue.

-Tu m'appelles plus tard ? Dis-je en souriant.  
-J'y compte bien, lança-t-il ironique.

Les cours se déroulèrent paisiblement. Rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Le groupe était absent, sauf Malia et Katherine. Nous étions en mathématiques.

-Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je.  
-Aucune idée, répondit Katherine. Mais ça a sûrement tout à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Bien joué au fait.  
-Merci, ce sont des amateurs, précisai-je.  
-Ils ont quand même tué de nombreux loups, et on ne sait qui encore, dit Malia en sortant son surligneur rouge.  
-Dans tous les cas, je suis plus forte qu'eux, lâchai-je en ouvrant mon manuel.

Malia releva la tête et huma l'air.

-Je dois y aller les filles.

Nous la regardâmes lâcher un « Yeah » désinvolte au professeur et sortir de la salle. Je regardai Katherine surprise.

-C'est Malia. Je ne la retiens pas, je ne suis pas Stiles, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous finîmes le cours de mathématiques et sortîmes du lycée. Katherine reçut un message affolé de Scott.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-C'est Liam, Garrett l'a capturé et l'a enfermé quelque part. Il a été coupé par une lame empoisonnée par de l'aconit, lâcha Katherine en relevant les yeux vers moi.  
-Nous devons le trouver, dis-je en sortant mon téléphone.

Je composai le numéro de Felicity.

-Allô ?  
-Felicity, connecte nos oreillettes, j'aurai besoin de Sean, Liam a été kidnappé par Garrett, on doit le retrouver, envoie nous Sean dans la forêt, fait le plus vite possible.  
-Je suis sur le coup.

Je montai sur ma moto, Katherine monta à l'arrière et nous partîmes en direction de la forêt. En quelques minutes nous arrivâmes à l'orée des bois et descendîmes du véhicule.

-Je suis au Nord de la forêt, dit Sean dans mon oreillette.  
-On se rejoint au centre, répondis-je.  
-Je vais patrouiller rapidement autour de la forêt et essayer de sentir Liam, on s'appelle si on a du nouveau, lança Katherine.

Elle s'éclipsa dans les bois et disparut entre les arbres. Je sortis mon pistolet et m'avançai dans la forêt. Je n'avais aucune idée sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Liam. Je n'avais eu aucune indication. Je devais juste… chercher. Je marchai dans la forêt, il n'y avait que des arbres, des rochers et des feuilles au sol. Après quelques minutes de recherche, j'entendis un craquement de brindille derrière moi. Je me mis en garde et regardai les alentours. Rien. Je me retournai, et rattrapai un couteau qui fonçait droit sur moi avec ma main gauche. Merci les réflexes de la CIC.

-Raté ! Criai-je.  
-Mademoiselle Argent, je savais que nous nous recroiserions, dit doucement la vieille Calaveras.

Je la pointai de mon silencieux.

-Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas vous abattre maintenant ! Criai-je défiante.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas tuer d'autres chasseurs, c'est contraire au Code, répondit-elle.  
-Je me fiche de votre stupide Code des chasseurs, je suis un agent de la CIC, je remplis ma mission quoi qu'il en coûte ! Dis-je en sortant mon deuxième pistolet.  
-Alors regardez votre torse, Mademoiselle Argent, dit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement.

Je regardai mon torse, des points verts et rouges bougeaient. Des snipers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vous voulez ? Demandai-je en gardant mes pistolets pointés sur la vieille.  
-Je veux savoir pourquoi une si jeune et talentueuse fille se livre à la CIC au lieu d'être indépendante, tu pourrais avoir beaucoup de choses en travaillant par toi-même, tu pourrais être encore plus riche, travailler sur les missions que tu choisis… Dit la vieille en s'approchant.  
-Ne vous approchez pas de moi, dis-je en stabilisant mon poignet.

Un bruit de feuilles écrasées attira mon oreille.

-Pose tes armes Victoire, viens avec nous, continua la vieille.

Soudain, je ne sentis plus mes pieds. Quelqu'un me portait et courrait extrêmement vite. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je pus voir son visage.

-Drew ? Dis-je lorsqu'il me reposa au sol.  
-Victoire, dit-il en souriant.  
-Merci, je n'apprécie pas trop les snipers. Luke est avec toi ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, avec toi, dit Luke en m'attrapant les hanches.  
-Salut toi, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Drew regarda derrière lui.

-On devrait bouger, les Calaveras sont à nos trousses, nous prévint-il.

Katherine apparut devant nous. Elle avait un trou dans l'épaule. Le trou brillait d'un bleu nuit sombre.

-De l'aconit, dis-je en m'approchant de Katherine.  
-On doit partir, ils arrivent, dit-elle en tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.

Son propre sang lui brûlait les mains, infecté par l'aconit.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, vous devez m'enlever la balle, avant que ça n'infecte mes veines trop rapidement, dit-elle.

Elle manqua de tomber, Drew la rattrapa.

-On va te sortir de là Kath', murmura-t-il.

Son ton, si chic et élégant d'habitude, se changea. Il était inquiet. Drew attrapa Katherine et Luke me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous éloignâmes vers l'est et nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière. Drew posa Katherine sur un rocher. Elle saignait beaucoup.

-Comment t'ont-ils attrapés ? Demandai-je en relevant mes manches.  
-Je cherchai Liam vers le sud, et des chasseurs sont sortis de nulle part et m'ont canardé. J'ai fui, ils étaient au moins quatre, mais l'un d'eux m'a touché à l'épaule.  
-Chérie, ça va faire mal, prépare toi.  
-Je peux endurer une petite…

Hurlement. La balle empoisonnée brillait encore dans ma main.

-Elle ne guérit pas ! S'alarma Drew.  
-C'est le poison, on doit la sortir de là ! Dis-je calmement. Drew, tu vas devoir la sortir de la forêt et l'emmener chez Deaton. Nous, on s'occupe des Chasseurs.

Je chargeai mon pistolet, Luke sortit ses crocs et ses yeux brillèrent.

-Je l'avais prévenue pourtant cette vieille, dis-je en rangeant mes pistolets et en prenant le fusil à pompe.

Luke sourit, ses crocs étaient parfaitement blancs et limés.

-Tu me fais penser à une amie de Londres, dis-je en riant.  
-Je les sens, ils sont là.

Les chasseurs sortirent de leurs cachètes et nous attaquèrent. Je tirai plusieurs fois dans leur direction et en touchai trois. Le sang recouvrit le sol et les arbres, le fusil à pompe détruisait les organes internes et les cages thoraciques de tout ce qu'il touchait. Luke attrapa un chasseur et lui trancha la gorge et écrasa sa tête avec sa chaussure. De la matière cérébrale s'étala sur les feuilles de la forêt. Ensuite, il attrapa un second chasseur et lui arracha la tête. Le corps retomba inerte sur le sol et recouvra les pierres environnantes d'un liquide rouge. Soudain je sentis une lame sous ma gorge.

-Plus un geste loup ! Hurla un homme dans mon oreille.

Luke s'arrêta de bouger et fixa avec rage le chasseur qui me tenait.

- Laisse-la partir ! Rugit-il.

Un coup de feu retentit, Luke tituba.

-Non ! Hurlai-je en tentant de me défaire de l'emprise de l'homme.

Luke me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux perdirent leur teinte rouge et redevinrent bleus, ses crocs disparurent, ainsi que ses griffes, et il s'écroula au sol.

-Non, non, non ! Hurlai-je en me débattant de plus belle.

Quelqu'un attrapa la lame du chasseur et la jeta au loin. Le chasseur me poussa à terre et je dévalai la petite colline sur une trentaine de mètres. Tout ce que je pus voir, c'était Sean donner un coup de poing au chasseur et lui tirer une balle dans la tête, puis je me cognai sur une pierre dans ma chute.

28 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 16h28

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Sean. Nous étions toujours dans la forêt.

-Luke… Murmurai-je.  
-Cynthia s'occupe de lui, toi je te ramène à la maison, dit Sean.  
-Non… Liam…  
-J'irai le chercher.

Je portai la main à mon front, du sang séché le couvrait jusqu'à la joue.

-Je me suis bien amochée… Murmurai-je.  
-La vieille s'est échappée, dit doucement Sean.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture. Cynthia et Luke étaient dedans.

-Luke ! M'écriai-je en m'asseyant à côté de son corps inerte à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il respirait à peine et ne saignait plus. Je lui pris la main, il la serra faiblement.

-Démarre ! Criai-je.

Sean démarra, Cynthia était assise côté passager. Nous grillâmes tous les feux et nous garâmes sur le parking de la clinique. Cynthia et Sean portèrent Luke jusqu'à la clinique et l'allongèrent à côté de Brett, le garçon que j'avais sauvé l'autre nuit. Il était inconscient.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Deaton.  
-Il s'est fait tirer dessus, dit Cynthia en prenant son pouls.

Deaton examina la blessure.

-Il guérit lentement. La balle n'était pas empoisonnée comme celle de votre amie, fit remarquer le vétérinaire, cependant il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais lui faire une transfusion.  
-Et pour Vick ? Demanda Sean.

Deaton examina ma blessure. Il la lava avec un gant mouillé.

-Je vais te faire quelques points de suture et ça sera réglé, dit-il en souriant.  
-Merci, mais occupez-vous de Luke d'abord, je peux survivre à quelques contusions, dis-je en m'asseyant.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 22h58

Je m'étais assoupie au chevet de Luke. Simplement vêtu de son caleçon, il dormait comme un bébé sur le brancard de la clinique. Katherine, quelques mètres plus loin, dormait aussi, plus habillée néanmoins. Brett aussi dormait. Tout le monde dormait.

-Tu t'es réveillée, murmura Deaton en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Oui, dis-je en me grattant la tête.  
-Ne touche pas aux points de suture, me dit-il.

Je regardai Luke allongé, il respirait difficilement.

-Ca me tue de le voir ainsi… Murmurai-je.

Je posai une main sur son torse.

-Sanna, Sanna… Murmurai-je en faisant des petits ronds sur ses pectoraux.

Bien sûr, rien ne se passa. Je n'étais pas une Sorcière.

-Tu connais des formules magiques ? S'étonna le vétérinaire.  
-Au lycée, à Londres, tous mes amis sont des créatures surnaturelles. Ma meilleure amie est une Enchanteresse, je connais une Sorcière, des loups garous, une vampire… C'est un rassemblement de créatures surnaturelles.

Je continuai à masser le torse de Luke.

-Je connais des formules mais je ne peux pas les utiliser, aucune magie n'émane de moi. Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Non. Je suis une humaine. Pas qu'une humaine, me corrigeai-je.  
-Tu accomplis de grandes choses Victoire, et tu aides les gens de cette ville. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une créature surnaturelle pour faire ce que tu dois faire. Tu es égale à toi-même et tu réussis ce que tu accomplis. Tu es une héroïne.

Deaton posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Merci, dis-je en me levant, je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi. Je vais les laisser dormir tranquillement.

Il me salua et je sortis de la clinique. Il faisait nuit noire, mais j'avais toujours mes armes sur moi. La maison devait être à environ dix minutes de marche. Mon téléphone sonna.

« Garrett et Violet sont morts. Meredith s'est suicidée. Braeden est blessée. Le code pour la dernière partie de la liste est DEREK. –Scott. »

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière de jean.

-Bon sang, et je disais que la ville était calme, murmurai-je à la lune.

Quatre blessés, Katherine, Luke, Braeden et Liam. Trois morts, Garrett, Violet et Meredith. Quelqu'un me bouscula et m'extirpa de mes pensées.

-Sean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Je suis venu te chercher, Deaton m'a dit que tu étais sortie.  
-Oui…

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je me couchai, exténuée des événements passés.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Exploration Souterraine

Instinct de Chasse  
Chapitre 12 : Exploration Souterraine

30 Octobre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 9h00

Luke allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Liam et Brett aussi allaient mieux, mais ce n'était pas comme Luke, Luke s'était sacrifié pour moi, il s'était battu pour moi. Liam et Brett n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux. Je montai les marches du lycée pour atteindre l'entrée et la poussai. Les couloirs étaient vides, j'arrivai quinze minutes avant le second cours car j'avais raté le premier, fatigue oblige. Je m'adossai à mon casier et attendis la sonnerie prévue pour neuf heures et quart. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir, des talons pour être plus précise. Soudain, Felicity sortit du carrefour de l'aile Est du bâtiment. Un homme lui tenait fermement le bras.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Criai-je depuis le fond du couloir.

Je les rejoignis en trottinant rapidement, une main dans mon sac à main, tenant fermement mon silencieux.

-Tu es Victoire Argent ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.  
-Oui, que voulez-vous ? Répondis-je en tenant fermement mon pistolet dans mon sac.

L'homme poussa Felicity violemment qui se cogna sur le mur et s'évanouit. Il sortit un pistolet chargé et le pointa droit sur moi. D'un geste, je sortis mon silencieux et lui tirai une balle dans la tête. Des morceaux de cervelle s'éparpillèrent sur les murs et s'écoulèrent jusqu'au sol. L'homme s'écroula et une mare de sang se forma autour de son corps inerte.

-Felicity… Murmurai-je.

Je m'abaissai et pris son pouls, elle respirait mais elle saignait. Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention derrière moi, c'était Scott et Katherine.

-Vous tombez à pic, dis-je en essayant de soulever Felicity., ce mec est sorti de nulle part avec Felicity au bras, il l'a jetée comme une vieille chaussette et je l'ai abattu.  
-Au lycée ? Demanda Scott incrédule.  
-Bien sûr, on n'est pas à Disneyland à ce que je sache, répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

Scott et Katherine arquèrent un sourcil, puis il attrapa Felicity et la mit sur son épaule.

-Je la ramène chez vous.

Il s'en alla, nous laissant Katherine et moi avec le corps inerte de mon agresseur.

-Qui c'est au juste ? Demanda Katherine.  
-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de se présenter, répondis-je en rangeant mon pistolet qui était au sol dans mon sac.  
-Nous devrions quitter les lieux avant la sonnerie, conseilla Katherine.  
-C'est une super idée, dis-je en montant les escaliers avec elle.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent des cours. Nous feignîmes de descendre les escaliers et Katherine hurla, feignant l'effroi.

-Un mort ! Hurla-t-elle encore plus fort.

Tout le monde cria et des bousculades perturbèrent le bon trafic étudiant de l'intercours.

-Filons, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Katherine en l'attrapant par le bras.

Nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'à la sortie de secours et sortîmes du bâtiment. Nous étions à l'arrière de l'aile ouest du lycée et apercevions le terrain de Lacrosse.

-Je crois, que cet homme était là pour me tuer, dis-je à Katherine en m'asseyant, m'adossant au mur.  
-Qui voulait te tuer ? Demanda Mason en sortant de nulle part.  
-Mason c'est ça ? Dis-je en me relevant surprise, le meilleur ami de Liam, euh, Scott voulait me tuer, je lui ai piqué son…. Vernis.  
-Scott met du vernis ? Demanda Mason en arquant un sourcil peu convaincu.

Katherine me frappa le bras. Je lui jetai un regard suppliant mais elle sourit, elle ne m'aidera pas.

-Hmm, je voulais dire sweat-shirt, je pensais à autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je en changeant de sujet.  
-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Tu ne réponds jamais aux questions hein ? Persiflai-je agacée.  
-Peut-être.

Mon oreillette bipa. Je l'allumai.

-Vick, on a des nouvelles de la CIC, dit Sean, ramène toi vite.  
-J'arrive, au fait, Felicity est rentrée ? Demandai-je en m'éloignant de Katherine et Mason.  
-Non, où est-elle ? Demanda Sean intrigué.  
-Scott la ramène, je t'expliquerai, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je rejoignis Katherine et Mason.

-Bon les amoureux, je me sauve, je dois sauver le monde, dis-je en posant ma main sur leurs épaules.

Katherine émit un rire incontrôlé et Mason rougit.

-Elle va sauver le monde ? Demanda Mason à Katherine alors que je m'éloignais.  
-Oui… C'est sa façon de dire qu'elle va s'en prendre à un garçon, lança Katherine.

Je me dirigeai vers le parking et montai sur ma moto. En cinq minutes, je fus à la maison.  
J'ouvris la porte, Felicity était sûrement rentrée, ses chaussures traînaient dans l'entrée. Je posai mon sac par terre et rejoignis Sean aux opérations. Scott était assis sur le sofa, en extase devant notre équipement high-tech. L'écran principal brilla et quelqu'un apparut. Fletcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Fletcher ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras.

Ryan Fletcher se leva, l'écran était tellement grand qu'on le voyait entièrement. Comme s'il était debout en face de nous, mais dans une télé un peu surélevée.

-Nous avons une mission pour vous, lança mon supérieur, une meute de Wendigos a été repérée dans les environs de Beacon Hills, nos satellites ont perdu leur trace.  
-Et c'est Mademoiselle qui doit s'y coller ? Lançai-je méprisante.

Je pris un pistolet sur la commode, le chargeait devant la caméra sur la télé et sourit ironiquement.

-Où est-ce qu'on doit aller chasser ? Demandai-je.  
-Nous pensons qu'ils se sont cachés dans les égouts de la ville… Murmura Fletcher.  
-Evidemment, persiflai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Je peux venir avec toi, se proposa Scott en se levant.

Je me tournai vers lui, j'allais avoir besoin de renforts surnaturels dans cet environnement sombre. Et Sean devait se coller au poste de Felicity.

-Ok j'y vais, mais avec Scott, dis-je en regardant l'écran.  
-Tu peux amener les loups avec toi, ne vous faites pas tuer. Fin de la transmission.

L'écran s'éteignit.

-Je ne supporte plus ce mec, râlai-je en préparant ma ceinture d'armes.  
-Tiens prends ça Scott, dit Sean en tendant un bout de métal au loup, appuie là.

Scott appuya et deux longues lames sortirent des deux côtés du bâton.

-Enorme… Murmura l'Alpha.  
-N'y prends pas goût trop vite, mal utilisée, cette arme te tuera. Les lames sont enduites d'aconit, dis-je en rangeant ma dernière arme dans ma ceinture.

Je pris trois lames enduites de poison paralysant et les mis dans ma veste en cuir

-Scott, on part à la chasse.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 10h48

-Saute je t'attrape, lança Scott du fond de l'égout.

Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait personne.

-Bon sang, murmurai-je avant de sauter dans la trappe.

Je me sentis tomber quelques secondes et des bras de fer m'attrapèrent avant une chute fatale. Scott me regarda dans les yeux et me posa. Je me redressai, arrangeai les plis de ma veste et sortis mon pistolet.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué ton tatouage, il est magnifique. C'est pourquoi le papillon ? Demanda Scott me dépassant.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on a quelque chose de plus important que de parler tatouages ? Essaie de tracer les Wendigos, le coupai-je.

Nous avançâmes dans les égouts. Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas d'eau qui nous barrait la route.

-Vick tu me reçois ? Selon les capteurs thermiques, trois sources de chaleurs sont presque perceptible au nord-est de votre position.  
-Reçu.

Scott hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il avait aussi entendu. Sean lui avait placé une oreillette.  
Scott et moi marchâmes à pas prudents dans le sombre couloir malodorant et étroit qu'était l'égout de Beacon Hills. Quelques couloirs se formaient au fur et à mesure de notre avancement dans ce labyrinthe d'eau usagée et autres produits périssables et endommagés, utilisés ou tout simplement sales.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse ici, pesta Scott.

Il ne devait pas être gâté avec son super sens de l'odorat.

-Donc, toi et Luke vous sortez ensemble ? Retenta Scott.  
-Oui, répondis-je simplement.  
-Mais tu…

Je pointai mon pistolet vers lui, il se baissa et je tirai trois fois. Une ombre bougea au fond du couloir et un reflet blanc se refléta sur les parois métalliques du couloir.

-Tu pouvais me prévenir, râla Scott en me suivant de près.

Je courrai en direction du Wendigo mais je perdais du terrain, il était trop rapide. Scott me dépassa et sortit le bâton double lames. Il n'avait peur de rien. Tandis que Scott continuait en ligne droite, je pris un couloir adjacent et me retrouvai dans un énième couloir obscur. Je sortis ma lampe torche et fis virevolter des rayons de lumières de part et d'autre des extrémités de l'étroit passage. Je m'avançai à pas de loups, je ne fis aucun bruit, puis je sentis une chaleur anormale derrière moi. Instinctivement, je poignardai l'air derrière moi et ma lame se planta dans la chair d'une créature vivante. Je me retournai, un Wendigo arracha la lame paralysante comme si c'était une petite aiguille.

-Pas bon, murmurai-je en reculant.

Il hurla en sortant ses rangées de dents infâmes sorties tout droit des Enfers et ses yeux blancs globuleux, comme sans âme. J'attrapai le fusil qui pendait à l'arrière de ma ceinture et tirai deux fois dans la tête du Wendigo. Celle-ci explosa sur les parois et le bruit du coup de fusil m'assomma quelques minutes. Tirer dans un couloir étroit dans des égouts était tout sauf une bonne idée. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal et je n'entendais plus rien, même ma vue commençait à me faire défaut. Je me relevai avec peine et fis trainer mon fusil au sol. J'avançai dans un vacarme inaudible et je sentais les parois résonner lorsque je passais à côté d'elles. J'entendis de très loin un « Vick cours ! » Mais mon cerveau ne réagit pas. J'étais encore trop assommée. Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le ventre et je me sentis voler. La sensation d'assommement disparut et je retrouvai mes cinq sens. Je tournai la tête, Derek me portait.

-Derek Hale ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je te sauve princesse russe, ça ne se voit pas ? Lâcha-t-il en tournant à droite.  
-Déjà je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis russe seulement d'origine et je pensais plutôt que tu étais plutôt à sauver du prince.

Derek me regarda avec surprise et énervement. Je souris à ma blague déplacée et sans bon fondement, puis Derek me jeta en avant. Je volai sur quelques mètres et atterris dans les bras d'un autre.

-Je ne suis pas une balle, pestai-je.  
-Si seulement, lâcha simplement Peter Hale.  
-Pourquoi vous me portez ? Je peux courir non ? Dis-je en regardant derrière moi.

Et c'est là que je vis deux Bersekers aux trousses de Derek.

-Tu sais quoi Peter, utilise tes supers pouvoirs et sors moi de là rapidement, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec ces deux-là dans un endroit si étroit…  
-Que pourrais-je refuser à une si belle jeune fille, lança-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux tout en courant.

Je sortis un pistolet de ma ceinture et le pointai sur sa main, il l'enleva aussitôt.

-Sauvage, grogna-t-il.  
-Humaine, rectifiai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, Derek avait disparu ainsi que les Bersekers. Soudain, Peter percuta quelque chose et nous tombâmes à terre.

-Scott ! Persifla-t-il, tu es toujours au bon endroit toi hein !

Scott se redressa et montra du doigt le couloir d'où il venait. Je jetai un regard en me relevant. Un des Wendigos avançait à pas de velours vers nous, le bâton aux doubles lames empoisonnées dans une de ses mains.

-Je vais te tuer Sean… Murmurai-je en pointant le Wendigo de mon pistolet.

Je tirai deux fois, mais il n'y avait plus de balles.

-Je l'ai rechargé tout à l'heure ! M'écriai-je, tout en gardant mon sang-froid.

J'attrapai mon fusil et tirai, mais le chargeur était aussi vidé. Etrange.

-Qu'est-ce que…

J'attrapai les lames empoisonnées de mon manteau et les jetai droit vers le Wendigo. D'un coup de bâton, il les écarta de leur trajectoire.

-Les gars, courrez.

Je sortis une grenade lumineuse et fumigène et la dégoupilla.

-Courrez genre maintenant ! Hurlai-je exaspérée.

Je jetai la grenade vers le Wendigo et sortit du carrefour. Même retournée, je vis la lumière illuminer tous les couloirs du croisement. Scott remonta à la surface grâce à la première échelle qu'il trouva et sortit des égouts. Peter fit de même.

-Et Derek ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
-Il s'en sortira ! Lança Peter.  
-Non, je ne peux pas le laisser là ! Hurlai-je alors que son oncle remontait l'échelle.  
-Tu vas te faire tuer petite chasseuse !

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et retroussai chemin. Je tombai sur le Wendigo aveuglé par la lumière et assommé par la fumée d'aconit. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le visage et cassai son nez par la même occasion. Un filet de sang éclaboussa mes noires et les parois alentours. Je cherchai le bâton à doubles lames dans l'eau, car évidemment, il y avait de l'eau dans ce couloir, et touchai un bout de métal froid. Je récupérai le bâton, l'enclenchai en mode armé et empalai d'un coup sec le cœur du Wendigo. Il tomba raide mort.

-Encore un et on se casse de là après avoir trouvé Derek, murmurai-je en avançant.

Des grognements se firent entendre de partout, les parois étroites et nombreuses créaient des échos indénombrables et impossibles à localiser. Je me concentrai donc sur ma vue, même si tout était très sombre. Je vis une ombre passer devant une intersection puis deux autres la suivre.

-Derek… Murmurai-je en m'élançant à leur poursuite.

A peine n'eussè-je posé un pied devant l'autre pour avancer que quelqu'un m'attrapa par le cou par l'arrière et me jeta sur une paroi métallique. Je me relevai pour faire face à mon assaillant, cherchant mon bâton de combat des mains, et vis une femme blonde avec des crocs et une peau bleue.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle Argent dans le coup de Beacon Hills, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées je pense, je suis Kate Argent, sûrement ta tante, lança la créature bleue.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'es toi encore putain… Murmurai-je d'effroi.  
-Je suis un jaguar-garou, j'espère que ma couleur ne t'effraies pas trop, si tu veux je peux redevenir blanche, mais j'ai du mal à me contrôler, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha-t-elle en changeant de ton du tout au tout.

Elle me donna un violent coup dans le ventre qui me fit glisser trois mètres plus loin. Par chance, mon bâton de combat glissa derrière moi. Je le récupérai, me levai et le fit virevolter entre mes bras malgré l'étroitesse du couloir et assommai Kate avec. Elle fut déstabilisée et tomba, j'en profitai pour m'enfuir.

-Vick tu me reçois ? Les capteurs thermiques ne perçoivent plus rien, et j'ai du mal à me connecter à ta ligne. Nous n'avons pas pensé à installer un réseau WI-FI indépendant dans les égouts.  
-Ca grésille un peu mais je t'entends pour l'instant, deux Wendigos sont morts, je cherche le dernier. Kate est là mais il y a aussi deux Bersekers.  
-Ok, fais gaffe à toi…

La connexion fut rompue.

-Merde, soupirai-je en courant.

Je regardai derrière moi et percutai quelque chose de dur.  
Un Berseker.  
Mince.  
Je reculai et réactivai mon bâton en mode armé, les deux lames sortirent des deux embouts de l'arme et crissèrent lorsqu'elles se frottèrent sur le métal froid des murs. Cela faisait un bruit insupportable. Je plantai le bâton dans le ventre du combattant et m'enfuis une seconde fois. Je l'avais affaibli, mais pas arrêté. Soudain, dans une once de lumière, je vis Derek courir à une dizaine de mètres.

-Derek ! Criai-je en tentant de le retrouver.

Quelque chose attrapa ma jambe et je sentis des griffes s'enfoncer dans ma chair tandis que je tombai dans l'eau sale. Je tentai de me débattre mais la chose enfouissais ses ongles, ses griffes dans ma jambe, me paralysant, et par conséquent, me noyant. Je me débattis pour relever la tête hors de l'eau mais rien n'y fit, je commençai à perdre mon souffle et de l'eau entra par mon nez et ma bouche dans mon corps. Je manquai de vomir face à ce ballet d'odeurs et de goûts indéfinissables mais incroyablement horribles dans mon organisme et eus une idée malgré mon esprit troublé et par l'eau trouble et par la situation presque mortelle à laquelle je faisais face. Je positionnai mon bâton à la verticale sous l'eau et l'enclenchai en mode armé. Les lames se dressèrent et le bâton suivit le mouvement, sortant ma tête de l'eau afin que je puisse respirer. Je tournai ma tête, mon pantalon était entièrement déchiré et la chose manqua de me mordre, voire me manger. Je lui donnai un violent coup de pied dans la tête, elle me lâcha et me lança un regard noir, ou plutôt blanc, et tenta de me reprendre ma jambe, mais je me redressai et plantai la lame du bâton dans sa main. La bête hurla de douleur, je lui donnai un coup de bâton dans la tête, elle se cogna contre le mur et s'ouvrit, mais la bête tenta de m'attaquer une énième fois. Je lui plantai la lame de l'arme dans le cou et l'égorgeai. Tout son sang se vida sur moi en quelques secondes. J'étais trempée de sang de Wendigo, des cheveux jusqu'aux chaussures. Je crachai ce que j'avais pu avaler et tentai d'essuyer mon visage avec mon tee-shirt qui avait été épargné, veste fermée oblige. Je jetai le tee-shirt après m'avoir essuyé le visage, étant condamné à présent, et refermai ma veste, simplement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir.

-Victoire ? Murmura Derek à bout de souffle.  
-On doit sortir d'ici, lançai-je en l'attrapant par le bras sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Je le trainai dans toutes les issues possibles que nous croisions et trouvai enfin une sortie au bout de deux minutes. Nous remontâmes l'échelle de sortie, j'ouvris la bouche d'égout et en sortis au grand jour, ensanglantée comme jamais. Je ne vis rien quelques secondes et mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, et je vis que j'étais derrière le lycée.

-Une plus loin et on sortait dans la cour du lycée, voire l'entrée, dis-je en proposant ma main à Derek pour le sortir du trou.

Mon oreillette bipa, signe que le contact Bluetooth était revenu.

-Sean, les Wendigos sont morts. Kate et deux Bersekers sont dans les égouts, et toi de ton côté ? L'informai-je.  
-Ça fait du bien de t'entendre, fit la voix de Felicity, Sean est parti se reposer. Merci pour ce matin, j'informe Fletcher que la mission est accomplie.  
-Super, je rentre, dis-je en regardant Derek.

J'appuyai sur l'oreillette pour interrompre la communication.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je en le regardant, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les égouts ?  
-Nous avions une piste sur Kate, et toi ? Répondit-il.  
-Je devais tuer des créatures dangereuses, la routine, répondis-je à mon tour.

Je le saluai et m'éloignai.

-Vick, m'interpella-t-il.

Je me retournai et arquai un sourcil interrogateur.

-Merci, et bien joué. T'es douée.  
-Merci, répondis-je en me retournant pour rentrer chez moi.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 13h03

Sean dormait lorsque je rentrai. Felicity admirait les armes sur la table en bois d'orme et tapotai quelques trucs sur sa tablette.

-Je suis là, dis-je en enlevant mes chaussures, je vais prendre une douche je suis pleine de sang.  
-Ok, répondit Felicity.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai. Je fis couler l'eau quelques secondes pour faire chauffer le ballon et me glissai dans la douche en marbre couleur étain. Je rinçai mes cheveux et mon corps, le sang de Wendigo m'avait sali jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, et me savonnai. Je sortis de la douche et mis une légère chemise et un jogging. Je laissai mes cheveux légèrement séchés à la serviette décoiffés et sortis de la salle de bain en pantoufles.

-Quoi de neuf ? Demandai-je en entrant dans le salon.  
-Ton compte a reçu trente mille dollars, Fletcher te remercie d'avoir accompli la mission, il t'enverra des nouvelles de la CIC en temps voulu et il te souhaite de garder la forme, m'informa Felicity.  
-Tu peux en récupérer quinze mille si tu veux, et qu'il aille se faire voir. Cet homme m'a annoncé la mort de mes parents et est parti la minute suivante, sans rien dire à part me donner un fichu collier, il n'a pas de cœur, persiflai-je.  
-J'ai arrêté d'écouter à « si tu veux », merci, dit Felicity.  
-De rien, j'ai envie de dormir, je ne pense pas aller en cours cet après-midi. Je vais rester à la maison, viens dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quelques chose.  
-Je vais te laisser tranquille, répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris, et allai dans ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit telle une adolescente de seize ans rentrée de cours et attrapai mon portable.

A Luke :  
-Viens à la maison, ramène des gâteaux. ily xo.

Je m'allongeai, le portable dans les mains, et attendis que Luke frappe à ma fenêtre. Ce qui arrivait quinze minutes plus tard. Il passa par la fenêtre avec un pot de glace au caramel pour moi, et un autre à la pistache pour lui.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Weaponized

Chapitrepisode 13 : Weaponized

1er Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 7h55

Je sortis de la douche et séchai mes cheveux, les bouclai et m'habillai.  
cgi/set?id=131085796&.locale=fr  
Aujourd'hui, nous avions un examen. C'était mon premier examen « américain », donc j'étais sceptique à l'idée de réussir ou pas, même si mon avenir était déjà tracé.

-Je vais au lycée Felicity, à plus tard, lançai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je me retournai et vis Luke au seuil de la porte.

-Luke ! M'écriai-je en frappant son épaule, tu m'as surprise ! Evite de faire ça ! Tu as de la chance que mon pistolet soit dans mon sac.

Je fermai la porte et l'embrassai.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je.  
-Bien mieux, répondit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches, je suis sûr que tu vas assurer à cet examen.  
-Comment sais-tu que j'ai un examen aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Katherine, viens, tu vas être en retard.

Je montai côté passager de sa Ferrari Rouge et rejetai mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite. Luke monta et démarra la voiture.

-Comment va Liam ? Et Brett ? Le questionnai-je.  
-Plutôt bien, ils se rétablissent difficilement, comme s'ils avaient bu pour la première fois et qu'ils ne supportaient pas du tout l'alcool. Ils iront mieux dans quelques jours, me rassura Luke.

Nous dépassâmes une voiture noire et Luke accéléra.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rouler si vite tu sais, ça serait très humiliant pour moi de mourir dans un accident de voiture, je suis un Agent après tout, lançai-je en regardant sur ma droite.

Luke freina et se gara devant le lycée. Je descendis, il me rejoignit et m'embrassa.

-Assure, à plus tard bébé.  
-Bébé ? Répétai-je en arquant un sourcil peu convaincu.  
-Je suis nul en surnoms, restons en à Vick alors, se corrigea-t-il en m'embrassant une seconde fois.

Il se retourna et remonta dans la voiture.

-Vick c'est plutôt pas mal oui, lançai-je avant qu'il démarre.

Puis il s'en alla. Je montai les marches du lycée et entrai. Je rejoignis Scott, Stiles, Kira et Malia

-Vick, ça va ? Demanda Stiles en me voyant arriver.  
-Super, répondis-je, et vous ? Pas trop stressés ?  
-A peine, lança Malia.  
-Où est Katherine ? Demandai-je en regardant les alentours.  
-Au téléphone dehors, elle arrive.  
-C'est seulement trois heures, on peut survivre à ça, nous rassura Kira.  
-Bien sûr, ajoutai-je en souriant.  
-C'est sûr, nous n'avons pas été entraînés dès l'âge de 7 ans pour notre futur métier nous, lança Malia.

Je ne répondis pas à cette attaque et aperçus Katherine dans le hall.

-Elle arrive, dis-je en la saluant de loin.  
-Salut Vick, dit-elle en me faisant la bise, j'étais au téléphone avec Lydia, elle ne passe pas les examens vu qu'elle a déjà les points du contrôle continu…  
-Tu les as aussi non ? Demanda Stiles perplexe.  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas de représentant légal conforme. C'était Aiden, et vous voyez, il est mort donc…  
-Tu n'es officiellement plus apte à sauter les examens, je vois. De toute façon ça va être une partie de plaisir pour toi, la rassura Stiles.

Nous entrâmes dans la classe, posâmes nos empruntes sur nos copies et mîmes nos téléphones dans de petites enveloppes.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pendant l'examen, dit la mère de Lydia.

Elle était apparemment professeur de biologie.

-Il faut deux professeurs pour commencer l'examen, lança l'homme.  
-Oui, c'est le Coach, il n'est pas très ponctuel, laissez-moi aller le chercher, je reviens tout de suite.

Nous nous regardâmes, le Coach devait sûrement faire des trucs de Coach. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint seule. Où était le Coach ?

-Je ne le trouve pas, mais est à l'étage en train de corriger des copies, je peux aller le chercher, retenta Madame Martin.  
-Le test doit commencer, vous irez le chercher à une pause.

Il lança le chronomètre.

-Vous pouvez prendre vos copies, et commencer.

Je retournai la feuille et entamai le premier exercice, répondis questions par questions et réfléchis quelques secondes pour l'une d'elle. Je regardai autour de moi. Tout le monde bravait la guerre des crayons et de la feuille et tentait de gagner la bataille. Malia et Stiles flanchaient à en voir leurs têtes, Scott réfléchissait longuement et Katherine se massa le crâne. Soudain, une fille tomba.

-Sydney ! S'exclama Madame Martin, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle la releva.

-Ça va, juste un étourdissement, répondit Sydney  
-Syndey, depuis combien de temps as-tu ça ? Demanda le professeur Martin.

Je me retournai mais ne vis rien.

-Je, je ne sais pas, répondit la fille.  
-Madame dois-je arrêter le test ? Demanda le professeur au bureau.  
-Non, non c'est, c'est bon.

Elle regagna le bureau, prit son téléphone et dit doucement à son collègue :

-Personne ne quitte la salle.

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Katherine, elle était juste devant Sydney. Elle hocha la tête pour dire « non, ça ne va pas » et continua son test. Nous continuâmes quelques minutes le test, Katherine posa son crayon et se massa le crâne, elle devait avoir une terrible migraine. Soudain, nous entendîmes la voix de la mère de Lydia dans le couloir.

-Reculez ! Non ! N'entrez pas ici ! Retournez dehors !

Nous sortîmes en trombe de la classe et vîmes Madame Martin verrouiller la porte de l'entrée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je toussotai rapidement et regardai Katherine qui s'adossait à un casier.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Oui, j'ai un mal de tête horrible, dit-elle.  
-Retournez à vos places, maintenant, ordonna Madame Martin.

Nous nous regardâmes étonnés.

-S'il vous plait, continua-t-elle.

Nous rentrâmes dans la classe. Scott tiqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de l'Alpha.  
-Elle appelle le CDC, le Centre de Contrôle des Virus, répondit Scott.  
-Oh mon dieu… Murmurai-je en regardant mon poignet.

Des traces rouges et violettes se formèrent au niveau de mes veines.

-Ce n'est pas bon du tout, murmurai-je en regardant Scott.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le CDC arriva et mit le lycée en quarantaine, et plaça des tentes stérilisées un peu partout.

-Vick ? Vick ? M'appela Felicity.  
-Felicity ? Dis-je en m'éloignant vers un coin de la classe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
-Je vais te la faire courte, le réseau WI-FI est en train d'être coupé, quelqu'un a tenté de vous empoisonner, je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas quand, mais cette attaque chimique n'a rien de normal ! Sean est dehors avec le Shérif mais on ne peut pas te faire sortir au cas où tu sois exposée.  
-Felicity, je suis exposée, dis-je en regardant mon poignet.

Les veines ressortaient jusqu'à l'avant-bras.

-Plus que que les autres j'ai l'impression, avouai-je, c'est une attaque des Calaveras tu crois ? Demandai-je.  
-J'opte pour le Benefactor, à quel point es-tu contaminée ? Demanda la geek.

Je pris une photo et lui envoyai.

-Ce n'est pas bon du tout, tu dois absolument par…

La connexion fut rompue.

-Merde ! M'écriai-je.

Je remis mon manteau pour cacher l'infection. Stiles parlait avec le professeur.

-Pas de réseau, pas de WI-FI, pas de panique générale, lança le professeur calmement.

Je rejoignis Scott, il toussota.

-Scott est-ce que ça va…

Ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Scott baisse les yeux, je t'emmène aux toilettes, tu te transformes.  
-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune… Dit-il en toussant.  
-Je sais.

Nous nous faufilâmes hors de la classe et entrâmes dans les vestiaires des garçons. Scott s'appuya sur un évier, je reculai de trois pas.

-Scott, ton visage….Murmurai-je. Il avait les mêmes traces que j'avais au début de l'infection.  
-Scott, Vick, vous devez rejoindre les autres ! Dit Madame Martin en tapotant à la vitre.

Je sortis des vestiaires et refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Scott ne va pas bien, il vomit un petit peu, je le ramène dès qu'il a… enfin vous voyez, qu'il a fini. Il préfère qu'on le laisse tranquille, vous savez, ce n'est pas très glamour de vomir, c'est assez humiliant…  
-Je vois… Ramène-le en classe directement, ordonna la mère de Lydia.  
-Comptez sur moi, répondis-je en m'adossant à la porte.

Elle partit, j'ouvris la porte et rentrai dans les vestiaires, Scott hurla. Je récupérai mon pistolet silencieux de mon sac Chanel blanc et retirai mon manteau. J'avais affreusement chaud. Il ne me restait que mon pantalon et mon débardeur blanc cassé. Je regardai mon bras gauche, mes veines ressortaient jusqu'à mon épaule. Je rangeai mon pistolet à l'arrière de mon pantalon et attendit que Scott se calme.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'avais toujours aussi chaud et Scott était assis sur un banc. Il était trop faible pour bouger. Mon cou commençait à se voir apparaître des veines violettes.

-Vick, le virus…  
-Garde tes forces, murmurai-je adossée à un casier.  
-Il ne t'atteint pas comme nous, comme les loups, dit-il entre deux respirations saccadées, qu'est-ce que tu es ?  
-Je suis une humaine, dis-je sans rien comprendre, mais…

Oh mon dieu.

-J'ai été exposée à des sortilèges l'année dernière. Et j'ai un copain loup garou… Si le virus attaque les créatures surnaturelles, alors j'ai un bon cocktail molotov à l'intérieur de moi-même… Murmurai-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Chuchota Scott.  
-La magie affecte l'organisme, il peut te rendre plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile… J'ai donné mon sang pour des sortilèges, je suis liée à la magie. Ce virus est sûrement là pour vous éradiquer, c'est une attaque chimique du Benefactor. Mais ils n'ont sûrement pas prévu que cela pouvait tuer autre chose…  
-Sorciers ? Murmura Scott.  
-Entre autres. Et le virus agit encore plus vite sur les entités magiques que les créatures bestiales à mon avis…

Je regardai mon épaule droite, elle commençait à être attaquée par le virus.

-On doit trouver quelque chose rapidement, murmurai-je.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

? Mumurai-je.

Ma vision devenait floue.

-Allez chercher Stiles, lâcha Scott.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Kira revint avec sa fille, Stiles et Malia.

-Où est Katherine ? Murmurai-je.  
-Oh mon dieu Vick qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu n'es pas une créature surnaturelle ! S'écria Stiles affolé.  
-J'ai été exposée à la magie à Londres. C'est toujours en moi-même si ça ne fait plus effet, chuchotai-je.

La porte qui donnait sur le vestiaire des filles s'ouvrit et Katherine tomba à la renverse Elle avait les crocs sortis et ses yeux améthyste brillaient.

-Je vous ai enfin trouvé… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle examina mon bras.

-Tu es une bombe tu sais, lâcha-t-elle.  
-Ça arrive encore, lança à Scott.

Ses yeux ressemblaient à une voiture faisant des appels de phare. Je toussai et cognai ma tête contre un casier.

-Je ne peux pas les faire disparaître, ajouta Malia en montrant ses griffes.  
-Le virus vous affecte tous les deux d'une manière différente des humains, nous informa le père de Kira.  
-Vous devez rester hors de vue, on doit vous mettre en quarantaine… de la quarantaine, dit Stiles calmement.

Je ris nerveusement.

-Oui mais où ? Et s'ils deviennent violents ? Comme à la pleine lune ? Vick n'est pas en mesure de stopper des loups enragés, lança Kira.  
-On ne devrait pas rester ici, pas dans les vestiaires, souffla Scott.  
-Une salle de classe ne nous retiendra pas, fit Malia en secouant la tête.

Je sentis ma vision se troubler encore plus.

-Les gars je ne me sens pas bien… Murmurai-je.  
-On chercher un remède Vick, murmura en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Je déteste la magie… Soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.  
-Et le sous-sol ? Proposa Kira.  
-Trop de moyens de sortie, on a besoin d'un endroit sûr ou personne ne nous trouvera, dit Scott.  
-Le caveau, dit Stiles en relevant les yeux.

Scott dirigea son regard vers son meilleur ami.

-Le caveau des Hale, conclut-il.  
-Ils ont toujours une sortie de secours, comme dans leur maison…

Je me sentis partir et m'évanouir.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 23h57

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital, j'étais entubée dans une chambre blanche. D'un bond, je me relevai et fis un pas, puis tombai au sol. Mes marques avaient disparues mais j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour marcher. Mélissa McCall entra dans ma chambre.

-Vick Argent, ravie de te revoir et de voir que tu te portes mieux, ton cas était sérieux, m'informa-t-elle.  
-Que, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demandai-je en me frottant la tête.  
-Le virus s'est propagé. Les autres ont été soignés lorsqu'ils ont respiré l'antidote dans le caveau, mais ton cas n'a cessé d'empirer. Ils t'ont sorti discrètement du caveau et t'ont emmené rapidement à moi. Quand je t'ai enlevé ton manteau, tu étais recouverte de veines noires, tu étais inconsciente. Tu as failli mourir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce virus qui a pu m'atteindre plus que les loups ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Un mélange d'aconit, de verveine et d'autres poisons qui ont amplifié les effets toxiques sur les créatures, lança une femme à la porte.

Instinctivement, je cherchai mon pistolet derrière moi mais je n'avais qu'un habit d'hôpital.

-Mélissa reculez, cette femme est dangereuse ! Criai-je.  
-Vick, cette femme t'a sauvé, elle t'a injecté un antidote alors que le virus allait atteindre ton cerveau.  
-Ce n'est pas une façon de remercier la femme qui t'a sauvé tu ne crois pas Victoire ? Où sont passées tes bonnes manières à la française ? Demanda Amanda.

Amanda était une Enchanteresse que j'avais affrontée à Londres avec mes camarades de Sainte-Judith et Saint-Daniel, elle n'avait aucune notion du bien ou du mal, ou alors elle s'en fichait. Dans tous les cas, le seul côté qu'elle choisissait, c'était le sien.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé Amanda ? Demandai-je prudente.  
-Tu n'es pas une créature surnaturelle, mais je dois t'avouer que tu es plutôt douée, j'aime garder de bons agents du côté de la CIC auprès de moi.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je trahirai la CIC pour toi et ton agence de tueurs ?  
-Tu n'es pas une tueuse peut-être ? Victoire Alexandra Argent Udinov, combien de personnes as-tu tué ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, j'avais à peine 19 ans que j'avais déjà tué pas mal de monde. Des mauvaises personnes bien sûr.

-Je te contacterai au besoin Victoire, j'espère que ta mission à Beacon Hills n'est pas trop ennuyante, la CIC a le chic de faire durer leurs missions pour rien…

Amanda nous quitta.

-Je déteste cette femme, lançai-je à Mélissa, elle est trop dangereuse, où sont mes affaires ?  
-Un homme se disant être ton collègue les a récupérées. Il y avait…  
-Des armes oui, je sais, je suis une chasseuse, tu l'avais compris, dis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit.

Mélissa rangea un peu la chambre.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est passé ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, un homme plutôt grand, blond. Il a posé ces fleurs, dit-elle en me montrant un pot à côté de moi.

Je regardai s'il y avait une carte.  
« Pistache et Caramel. »  
Je souris.

-Est-ce que c'est ton petit copain ? Sans être indiscrète, demanda Mélissa.  
-Oui, dis-je en posant la carte sur ma cuisse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Ah Scott, dis-je en me redressant, je vais bien, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux.  
-On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi Vick, plus jamais tu ne nous fait ça ! Lança Scott et m'enlaçant.  
-Comment vont les autres ? Demandai-je.  
-Ils vont tous bien, ils dorment tous bien aussi. Même Katherine reprend des forces à cette heure-là.  
-J'appelle Sean, il va me ramener, dis-je en prenant mon téléphone sur la table basse.

Je composai le numéro d'urgence de Felicity.

-Vick ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Oui c'est moi, tu peux demander à Sean de passer à l'hôpital, j'aimerai rentrer, je vais mieux.  
-Ok.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit. Quelqu'un frappa à ma fenêtre, je me levai, l'ouvris et retournai me coucher.

-Tu sais Luke, il y a des portes, murmurai-je en m'allongeant.

En deux secondes, il avait refermé la fenêtre et était dans mon lit, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
-Ça va, une vieille… connaissance m'a aidé.  
-J'étais là.  
-Comment a-t-elle su ? Demandai-je.  
-Sean a prévenu ton supérieur, un certain Fletcher.  
-Fletcher a demandé une faveur à Amanda pour moi ? Murmurai-je surprise.  
-C'est peut-être son geste de pardon pour la mort de tes parents, chuchota Luke à mon oreille.  
-Je pense…

Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire, et je me rendormis, harassée de fatigue.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Choc

Chapitrepisode 14 : Choc

6 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 9h07

J'entrai dans l'hôpital et jetai un coup d'œil scrupuleux derrière mon épaule. Rien d'étrange ou de dangereux à l'horizon, je poussai la porte B7 et entrai dans les couloirs réservés au personnel.

-Felicity, je m'avance dans le couloir B7, où veux-tu que je place la première caméra ? Dis-je en activant mon oreillette.  
-A l'angle du prochain couloir, en face de la porte qui donne sur les couloirs B5 et B6.

Je plaçai la première caméra-ventouse au plafond à l'endroit indiqué par Felicity puis activai la WiFi de mon téléphone et attendis que la geek s'y connecte.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne craques pas le système de l'hôpital pour avoir accès à leur vidéo-surveillance ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-Il y a des endroits sans caméras surveillance, du coup, c'est à toi de combler les vides. Je suis connectée c'est bon, la prochaine est à l'aile C de l'hôpital, c'est à l'étage au-dessus, tu vas devoir poser la caméra sur la porte C2 de sorte à ce que nous voyions le couloir qui donne sur la sortie de secours.  
-Au moins personne ne rentrera ou ne sortira sans que nous le sachions, dis-je en atteignant l'aile C.

Je plaçai la caméra et mis mon téléphone à côté pour que Felicity s'y connecte.

-C'est bon, tu peux retourner en cours, on se revoit avant la mission, je coupe.

J'éteignis mon oreillette et allai en cours.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 20h34

-Je suis en position, J'espère que tu as un beau visuel sur toute la zone Felicity.

Je regardai autour de moi, les urgences étaient particulièrement calmes pour une soirée de Novembre.

-Et la meute de Katherine ? Demandai-je.  
-Ils restent dehors en soutien extérieur si besoin, une seconde je me connecte aux caméras extérieures.

Je descendis les escaliers, esquivai une infirmière et rejoignis l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Luke, Drew et Cynthia sont à leurs postes respectifs. Katherine ne va pas tarder.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente et regardai l'horloge. 20h37. Encore cinq minutes. Je regardai en vitesse mes messages et les caméras de surveillance via mon smartphone et restai un instant sur l'image de Luke. Il était assis paisiblement contre un arbre avec un livre et un sac. Il avait tout de l'étudiant de tous les jours. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et son regard bleu d'azur était rivé sur son livre. Il leva les yeux vers la caméra et sourit. Je zappai sur l'image de Drew, il était assis sur un banc avec Cynthia et ils discutaient un café à la main. Il fallait l'avouer, ils étaient performants dans l'art du camouflage de rue. Ils regardèrent la caméra et hochèrent la tête. 20h42.

-S'il vous plait de l'aide ! Hurla Katherine en arrivant en trombe dans le couloir.

Elle soulevait Scott, ou plutôt elle le traînait comme elle le pouvait, et hurlai à l'aide. Bien sûr, elle pouvait le faire voler à vingt mètres si elle le voulait, mais il fallait que ce soit crédible.

-Mademoiselle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma deux infirmiers.  
-Son cœur a arrêté de battre d'un coup, nous étions sur la pelouse et, on dirait qu'il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, aidez-le je vous en supplie !

Katherine jouait très bien la comédie. Une minute plus tard, Scott fut emmené en salle de réanimation. Katherine essuya sa fausse larme et me lança un hochement de tête. Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et attendis la suite des événements. Quinze minutes plus tard, mon oreillette bipa.

-Heure du décès, 21h02, blagua Felicity.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle, si on échoue, il meurt vraiment, dis-je fermement.  
-Alors n'échouez pas.

Je restai assise encore quinze minutes et me levai, sortis ma fausse plaque US Marshall et m'avançai vers les couloirs qui menaient à la morgue.

-Mademoiselle, cette aile est réservée au personnel, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y entrer, m'arrêta un infirmier.  
-US Marshall, dis-je en montrant ma plaque le visage dur, je suis ici pour le boulot, je sais où se trouve la morgue.

L'infirmier me regarda de haut en bas, hésita une seconde et retourna à l'accueil. Je passai le couloir de la morgue et entrai dans la salle des corps.

-Ce plan est totalement stupide, dis-je en m'avançant vers le corps de Scott.  
-Enfin une personne sensée, dit gravement Mélissa McCall.  
-Le plan est extrême, mais nous avons des chances de réussir.  
-Oui, des chances, tranchai-je en les toisant du regard, risquer la vie de Scott c'était tout sauf malin.

Liam baissa la tête et Kira eut une moue gênée. Je devais ressembler à une mère autoritaire.

-Vous avez votre matos ? Demandai-je plus calmement.

Stiles sortit trois ordinateurs de son sac à dos. J'allumai mon oreillette et posai mon téléphone à côté des ordinateurs.

-Felicity est-ce que tu pourrais transférer les données des caméras que nous avons ajoutées ce matin aux adresses IP émises près de mon téléphone ? Trois Apple à moins de deux mètres s'il te plait.  
-Je suis déjà sur le coup ma petite chasseuse, trois, deux, un, bim ! Vous pouvez surveiller toute la zone maintenant ! S'écria Felicity.

J'entendis des applaudissements en arrière-plan.

-Bravo Felicity, mais évite d'applaudir dans ton micro si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les mains en rentrant, dis-je en souriant.  
-Très drôle, railla-t-elle, à toi de jouer maintenant.  
-Vous me bipez dès que vous avez du nouveau, je vais patrouiller dans le couloir avec Katherine, ordonnai-je en sortant de la morgue.

Katherine était assise et prenait un air faussement désolé. On lui avait appris la mort de Scott, elle pleurait et faisant semblant de retenir ses larmes. Elle me sauta au cou.

-Scott est mort ! Pleura-t-elle dans mes bras.  
-Je m'en occupe, dis-je avec tact à l'infirmière qui tentait de la consoler.

Je pris Katherine par les épaules et lui caressai les cheveux, puis allai vers les chambres de l'aile B, là où il y avait peu de monde.

-On y croirait presque, blaguai-je.  
-Je suis effondrée, ça ne se voit pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant on patrouille dans l'hôpital, tiens, dis-je en lui lançant un pistolet silencieux calibre 9mm. Il est parfait pour les débutants.

Elle me le relança.

-Pas besoin, je suis l'Alpha des Alphas ou pas ? Railla-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rangeai le 9mm dans ma ceinture.

-Je prends cette aile, dis-je, tiens moi au courant si tu vois quelque chose d'anormal.  
-Ça marche.

Katherine s'éloigna.

-Felicity, mets-moi sur la fréquence de Luke s'il te plait, demandai-je.  
-Je stabilise en privé ou je peux rester dans la conversation ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.  
-Stabilise, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'entendis un petit bip de changement de fréquence.

-Luke ? Tout se passe bien dehors ?  
-Vick ? Super, je dois être plutôt bizarre à lire dehors à 21h sur la pelouse mais sinon ça va, et toi dans l'hôpital ?  
-On patrouille. Comment tu vas ? Demandai-je en regardant dans les chambres par le hublot.  
-Ca va comme tout à l'heure, répondit Luke.  
-Fais attention à toi, dis-je en regardant la caméra que j'avais installé le matin même, ce serait bête que tes dorsaux soient entaillés par un tomahawk militaire, blaguai-je.  
-C'est hilarant tu sais ? Railla-t-il.

J'entendis un léger rire et il toussota.

-Bon, je quitte la fréquence, des gens me regardent mal, après tout je parle tout seul sous un arbre et je lis dans le noir à 21h.  
-A plus, dis-je en souriant.  
-A plus.

J'appuyai sur mon oreillette et retrouvai la fréquence de Felicity.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda la geek avide d'informations.  
-Vraiment rien, avouai-je, quoi de nouveau ?  
-Sean est installé sur l'immeuble d'en face avec un sniper. Il a placé des mines anti-personnel au cas où les Calaveras aient l'aimable idée de le kidnapper une seconde fois, lança Felicity, Katherine marche dans l'aile C, Kira, Liam et Stiles regardent leurs ordinateurs et… Attends.  
-Felicity, Felicity qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? M'alarmai-je.

Notre fréquence grésilla et un son aigu perça mes tympans. J'arrachai mon oreillette et l'écrasai au sol.

-Putain ! Râlai-je en me massant les tempes.

Je pris ma plaque US Marshall et l'épinglai à ma veste et sortis mon arme. J'envoyai un message à Felicity et elle répondit :  
« Plus de caméra-surveillance, ni de courant dans l'immeuble je ne peux plus vous aider. »

-Bon sang il est malin ce Benefactor, soupirai-je.

Je dévalai les escaliers et montai jusqu'au toit pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Si les caméras de surveillances avaient été coupées, c'était à cause d'un générateur électrique. Avant d'arriver au toit, je percutai Stiles et mon oncle. Il pointa son arme sur moi instinctivement.

-Ça ne va pas de foncer sur les gens comme ça Vick ? S'écria-t-il.  
-Désolée, il n'y a plus de courant, je vais aller voir sur le toit.  
-OK. Stiles, reste avec Scott, préviens-moi si quelque chose bouge.

Il regarda sa montre. Il nous restait 18 minutes.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, je monte, dis-je en les quittant.

J'escaladai l'escalier qui menait au toit et défonçai la porte grillagée d'un coup de pied. Je vis Kira se prendre un coup de poing violent en pleine figure et s'étaler au sol.

-Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je, eh la bestiole !

Je visai le Berzerker et tirai trois fois dans son torse. Il ne sentit rien du tout. Je me tournai vers la droite, Liam se relevait et allait attaquer de front le guerrier.

-Liam ! Ramène Kira par ici ! Ordonnai-je. On doit réanimer Scott, on ne peut pas trouver le Benefactor sans l'aide de Felicity aux opérations.

Liam se jeta sur le Berzerker mais celui-ci l'attrapa et le jeta contre le grillage. Kira se releva et fit virevolter son katana. Je me précipitai vers Liam et m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

-Liam ! Liam debout ! Liam !

Liam ne répondit pas. Je pressai mes paumes sur son cœur mais il battait déjà, il était juste inconscient.

-Liam ! Hurlai-je.

Kira fit reculer le Berzerker en évitant les coups comme elle le pouvait.

-Liam pardonne-moi, dis-je en sortant mon bâton électrique.

J'appuyai sur le bouton du bâton et une mini-boule de plasma se forma au bout de celui-ci. Je frappai Liam sur le bras droit et il se réanima, m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua au grillage.

-C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Criai-je en me débattant.

Il se calma, me lâcha et se tourna vers le Berzerker.

-Liam non… L'implorai-je.

Il s'élança vers le Berzerker, escalada une structure et se jeta sur le monstre, et lui trancha le crâne. La bête tomba au sol.

-Maintenant, on y va, ordonnai-je en les tirant par le bras.

Nous rejoignîmes la morgue. Mon oncle m'attrapa et m'enlaça.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en me dégageant des mèches de cheveux.  
-Oui, il faut réanimer Scott, dis-je en regardant Stiles.

Il hocha la tête. Kira posa sa main sur le cœur de Scott et des étincelles se formèrent autour de celles-ci.

-Impressionnant, même pour moi, avouai-je.

Scott inspira profondément et nous regarda ébahi, puis embrassa Kira. Luke et Liam entrèrent dans la salle. Je me jetai dans ses bras, il embrassa mon cou et se détacha de moi pour se plonger dans mes yeux.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Non.

Je me tournai vers Liam, il regardait Kira.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kira inquiète.  
-C'est ta mère, elle est blessée, dit Liam.

Nous nous regardâmes affolés. Des chances de réussir disaient-ils.

7 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 3h23

Je me tortillai dans mon lit, le sommeil ne me venait pas. Je pensais à la mère de Kira, au Benefactor, à Amanda. Tant de blessés et de menaces. C'était ma routine, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer une vie sans CIC, sans loups garous, sans Amanda. Des fois, je m'imaginais à Sainte-Judith, Jacquie était toujours ma meilleure amie mais elle était humaine. Elle se moquait de moi parce-que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Matt, un homosexuel du lycée d'en face, sans mauvais jeu de mots. J'avais de supers notes partout sauf en maths, j'allais au cinéma avec un garçon de Saint-Daniel, mes parents n'étaient pas morts à cause d'une meute de loups garous extrémistes au Venezuela et ils me donnaient de l'argent de poche parce-que je ne travaillais pas. Sauf que la vraie vie, c'était ça. Des parents morts il y a peu de temps, un copain loup garou, des blessés tous les trois jours, des listes d'assassins, être Chasseuse à 19 ans, avoir une bonne paye et utiliser le lycée comme couverture tout en alternant les activités extra-scolaires, qui étaient la chasse et le combat, et les devoirs que tout étudiant qui se respecte copie sur Internet. Bien sûr, l'argent servait à se fournir en armes et en munitions. C'était ça, la vie pour un Agent de la CIC.

-Vick ?

Sean frappa à ma porte et entra. Il s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, lança-t-il moqueur.  
-Je pensais à mes parents, avouai-je.  
-Tu as assuré ce soir, ils seraient fiers de toi, se rattrapa-t-il plus calmement.  
-Je suppose, dis-je en me redressant.  
-On va le coincer, et on pourra enfin dégager d'ici.  
-Tu as raison, dis-je pensive.

C'était vrai. Nous étions en mission. Une fois la mission accomplie je retournerai en Europe, loin de Scott, de Luke, de Katherine. La CIC me confiera une autre mission et je devrai me déplacer quelque part d'autre sur le globe. Et je ferai face à des dangers encore plus grands peut-être.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de mal à quitter un endroit ? Demandai-je.  
-Lorsque j'étais en mission ? Si. Deux fois. C'était ma première mission, j'étais tombé amoureux d'une fille, superbe, intelligente, elle avait la joie de vivre, de l'énergie à revendre. Je devais tuer une meute de loups garous cannibales qui terrorisaient Santa-Monica. J'étais avec un homme, mon mentor à l'époque, comme moi avec toi en ce moment. Il a été tué sur le terrain alors qu'il voulait me protéger. Lorsque la mission fut achevée, j'ai été transféré en France dans les quartiers de la CIC comme dirigeant remplaçant pour une mission importante. J'étais aux commandes d'une mission d'infiltration dans une planque de vampires. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, Sarah Grinber. Je me suis résolu à cette réalité. Je n'étais pas fait pour vivre dans une belle maison, pour boire un café double latté pendant la pause de quatorze heures, mais pour travailler à la CIC, et me battre contre les créatures surnaturelles dangereuses.  
-Et la deuxième fois ?

Sean se massa la nuque et resta pensif quelques secondes.

-On m'a mis sur le banc de touche, on m'a rapatrié en renfort lors d'une mission en Russie contre des esprits vengeurs.  
-Des esprits ? Dis-je surprise.  
-Oui. J'ai tué une innocente dans un centre commercial lors d'une course poursuite. Une balle perdue. Fletcher m'a transféré parce-qu'il savait que je voulais me rendre à l'enterrement de la fille. Je me sens toujours aussi coupable. Il a fait en sorte que je sois loin pendant longtemps, pour qu'on oublie mon visage et que le drame se tasse. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours interdiction de me rendre à Lawrence.  
-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en posant ma main droite sur la sienne.  
-Oui…

Il se releva.

-Tout ça pour te dire que tu ne dois pas trop t'attacher à eux. Tu vas les quitter en temps voulu et tu ne les reverras peut-être jamais, dit fermement Sean en sortant de la chambre.

Il resta quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la porte et se tourna vers moi.

-Vraiment Vick, ne t'attaches pas trop. Tu en souffriras au moment du départ. Et ça restera longtemps.

Il me sourit et ferma la porte de ma chambre. Je me recouchai et repensai à mes parents, puis à Luke. Comment avais-je pu penser que j'avais une chance avec lui ? J'étais vraiment égoïste.  
J'allais clairement lui briser le cœur.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Perishable

Chapitrépisode 15 : Perishable

13 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 23h48

Après une journée plus ou moins mouvementée, les cours et les histoires de tueurs à gages s'accumulant, mon histoire avec Luke et mes obligations envers la CIC, je pris enfin une douche. Je rêvai de pouvoir me vautrer dans mon lit et de me réveiller à Londres où ma seule préoccupation était d'empêcher Jacquie de crêper le chignon d'Ashley. Cependant, la vie n'est pas aussi simple, et je le compris rapidement lorsque trente secondes après avoir commencé ma douche, Felicity hurla d'une voix stridente.

-VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK !

Paniquée, je sortis de ma douche, enfilai un peignoir bordeaux et manquai de glisser dans le couloir faute de ne pas avoir essuyé mes pieds avant de me lancer à la rescousse de la geek de la maison. Felicity était assise posément sur sa chaise de travail en cuir blanc à roulettes, accoudoirs et pose-boisson inclus. Elle sirotait goulûment une boisson Starbucks achetée quelques heures avant et mise dans le frigo parmi tant d'autres boissons qu'elles achetait également avant le coucher du soleil. Felicity avait besoin de sa dose de thé et café Starbucks la nuit pour survivre. C'était mieux que du sang.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? M'écriai-je énervée.

Je croisai les bras et attendis qu'elle se défende. Pour toute réponse, elle pointa du doigt l'écran géant qui était éteint. Elle appuya sur une touche de son clavier et je vis une voiture exploser.

-Regarde juste avant, dit-elle en remettant la vidéo en arrière.

Un agent de police jetait de l'essence sur une voiture de fonction.

-Tu es bien calme, soufflai-je en m'approchant de l'écran.  
-Je suis habituée à ce genre de situation, et le café m'aide à ne pas fondre en larmes, avoua-t-elle.  
-Fondre en larmes ? Répétai-je surprise.

Elle tapa quelques codes sur son clavier et la caméra se fixa sur le visage du policier puis sur un autre visage, dans le rétroviseur.

-Lieutenant Jordan Parrish, Adjoint au Shérif, dit-elle en faisant apparaître sa carte d'identité et d'officier sur un écran à côté d'elle.  
-Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

Je m'habillai en vitesse cgi/set?id=134263984&.locale=fr ,sortis, activai mon oreillette, montai dans la voiture – où il y avait des armes dans le coffre pour les situations d'urgence – et démarrai.

-A un kilomètre du bureau du Shérif vers le Nord, après la ville, tu trouveras un espace désert avec un véhicule encore en feu, m'informa Felicity.

Je fonçai hors de la ville avec le 4x4 et freinai d'un coup lorsque je vis la fumée à moins de trente mètres.

-Le feu s'est éteint, dis-je à Felicity en sortant de la voiture, tu as un visuel ?  
-Juste thermique grâce au satellite, lança-t-elle en sirotant quelque chose.  
-Ok.

J'ouvris le coffre et récupérai un silencieux neuf millimètre et un fusil à pompe d'assaut. Je refermai la voiture et me dirigeai en trottinant vers la voiture brûlée. Une forme noire – que je ne distinguais pas dans l'obscurité – bougeait.

-Identifiez-vous, US Marshall ! Criai-je.

La forme se déplaça rapidement vers moi, je tirai trois fois mais le manquai dans le noir, ou alors il esquivait, je ne pouvais distinguer ce qui se passait. Il m'arracha mon fusil et le jeta au loin puis m'attrapa la gorge et me souleva.

-Vick ! Vick ! Hurla Felicity dans l'oreillette.

Les yeux rouges de la forme luisaient et je pus distinguer le visage de Parrish.

-Jordan ? Murmurai-je entre deux respirations étouffées.

Les yeux s'éteignirent puis il me projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Je me cognai la tête violemment contre un bloc de béton.

14 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 7h12

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, habillée comme la veille. J'avais une gaze sur le front, des gazes couvertes de sang jonchaient ma table de nuit, ainsi qu'un plateau en argent et du fil de couture. J'avais un mal de crâne terrible.

-La merde, soufflai-je énervée.

Je pris mon téléphone et regardai mes appels manqués, deux de Luke et un de Scott. Je me recouchai et expirait un grand coup, puis me levai.

-Tu es réveillée ! Lança Sean en me voyant dans le salon.  
-Salut Sean, je suppose que tu m'as ramené ici ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.  
-Oui, ça va la tête ? Demanda-t-il en examinant mon front.  
-Ca peut aller. Merci.  
-Luke est passé hier soir, il voulait voir si tu allais bien… commença Sean.  
-Mais je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer et que tu étais déjà endormie, acheva Felicity en entrant en jupe et tailleur dans le salon.  
-Tu vas quelque part ? Demandai-je surprise, tu es très élégante.

Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et mit ses lentilles.

-J'avais envie de m'habiller aujourd'hui, les joggings ne sont pas glamours en mission !  
-Merci pour hier, j'essaye de…  
-Écarter Luke de ta vie pour moins le blesser lorsque tu partiras, dirent-ils en chœur.  
-Vous avez développé le syndrome de Katherine où ça se passe comment ? Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Ils sourirent et retournèrent à leurs postes. Moi, je devais retourner en cours. Je me changeai cgi/set?id=134265984&.locale=fr et mis mon silencieux dans mon sac, puis allai en cours.

Je n'avais pas vu Luke depuis trois jours. Je lui envoyais des messages disant que j'étais occupée, que j'étais en mission, que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Mais que ce serait pour bientôt. Je poussai la porte du hall et me retrouvai vite entourée d'étudiants. Je me sentais normale pendant un moment, des couples se tenaient la main, des filles se montraient leurs nouveaux vernis, des gars parlaient du dernier match du compté. Je me sentais comme une terroriste avec mon silencieux dans mon sac, à part ça, j'étais plus calme.

-Pardon, m'excusai-je en bousculant quelqu'un.  
-Vick c'est ça ? Lança Mason en me reconnaissant.  
-Oui, Mason ? Tu es le meilleur ami de Liam, dis-je en souriant.  
-Aux dernières nouvelles, grommela-t-il.  
-Allez ne râle pas, il passe des moments difficiles je pense, le rassurai-je en passant mon bras droit autour de ses épaules.  
-T'es plutôt grande, remarqua-t-il.

Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais au moins trois ans de plus que lui et Liam.

-Ce sont les talons, mentis-je.  
-Hey Liam ! S'exclama Mason en apercevant son ami.  
-Hey salut, répondit doucement Liam, ça va ?  
-Tu viens à la soirée ?

Je les laissai entre eux et feignis de m'intéresser à mon téléphone. En fait, je répondis à un message de Luke.  
« A Luke :  
Je suis en cours. Je ne sais pas si on peut se voir ce soir, je te tiens au courant. »

Liam laissa Mason seul et s'éloigna. Mason me lança un regard suppliant.

-Je m'en occupe, dis-je en posant rapidement ma main sur son épaule avant de rattraper Liam.

Il était assis dans un couloir peu fréquenté, le labo de langue était en panne, de ce fait, personne ne traînait à cet partie de l'aile du bâtiment. Il avait la tête dans les genoux et son sac était au sol.

-Liam ? L'appelai-je doucement.

Il ne bougea pas, je m'assis en face de lui, dans la même position que lui, mais gardai ma tête droite. Je le regardai, il était si jeune. Passer de première année basique à première année loup-garou sans rien connaître de ce monde devait être difficile. Non. C'était difficile.

-Mes parents sont morts il y a un peu plus de quinze jours, dis-je d'une voix claire et mesurée.

Liam releva la tête, des larmes ruinaient son visage de jeune adolescent.

-Ils ont été tués en mission au Venezuela par des loups garous pro-monarchiques. Dans ce genre de pays, les humains font tout leur possible pour empêcher les créatures surnaturelles de prendre le pouvoir. Mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour la paix, continuai-je un nœud dans la gorge.

Liam resta muet mais me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Mes amis sont à Londres, ils rencontrent pas mal de problèmes aussi. Mais je suis ici parce-que mon devoir est de protéger les autres humains des créatures surnaturelles dangereuses, et en passant, des humains dangereux quand c'est nécessaire, continuai-je en regardant le plafond pour éviter de croiser le regard de Liam.

Le jeune loup s'assit en tailleur, comme s'il attendait la suite de l'histoire.

-Tu as de la chance d'être chez toi ici Liam. En tout cas, c'est ton nouveau chez toi. Scott est ton ami, Stiles est ton ami. Mason est ton meilleur ami. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne laisse pas ta vie surnaturelle interférer avec ta vie normale. Elle fait partie de toi désormais. Tu es Liam Dunbar et tu es un loup garou, profite de la vie et reste dans le droit chemin. Sors avec des filles, va en soirée, fais-toi des amis, aime tes parents, bois de la vodka et n'oublies pas tes amis, dis-je en reposant mon regard sur lui.

Ses yeux bleus innocents me regardaient avec tristesse.

-Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie Liam, si tu la gâches parce-que tu penses pouvoir protéger tes amis et ta famille, tu n'en auras pas une seconde. N'oublies pas que nous, enfin, je suis là pour les gros problèmes. Scott est là pour les gros problèmes. Tu as 16 ans, tu fais partie des nôtres – je me mordis la lèvre au mot « nôtres » - mais ne crois pas que tu dois sauver le monde. C'est trop gros pour toi. Si tu as des problèmes, nous sommes là pour toi.

Je me levai et ramassai mon sac. Je tendis une main à Liam, toujours au sol. Il l'attrapa et je le relevai. Il m'enlaça.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, et nous allâmes aux vestiaires de Lacrosse, le Coach allait nous parler de la soirée.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 21h00

Mason, Liam et moi nous assîmes sur un banc, la soirée allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

-Au fait Vick, tu sais le blond super mignon avec qui tu sors, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il te cherchait, m'informa Mason.  
-Quoi ? Luke ? Quand ça ? Demandai-je affolée.  
-Quand tu es allée aux toilettes avant la soirée, ajouta Mason.

Tu veux dire quand je suis allée nettoyer mon silencieux et le recharger dans les toilettes au cas où, pensai-je.

-Ah d'accord, super… Soupirai-je.

Le feu de joie s'alluma et la musique fut lancée. Liam buvait déjà.

-Sinon, le nouveau, Brett, tu le trouves comment ? Demandai-je à Mason.  
-ASD, lança Mason en riant.  
-A se damner, ris-je avec lui.

Nous regardâmes la flopée d'étudiants et examinâmes chacun. Liam resta silencieux, je riais avec Mason et commentais chaque tenue que nous voyions.

-Regarde ces fesses, dis-je en montrant du doigt un mec de dos.  
-C'est trop parfait pour être légal, lança une voix derrière moi.  
-Luke ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Je reviens, dis-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mason.

Liam leva sa bouteille en signe de salut et je m'éloignais avec Luke pour plus de calme. Il me plaqua contre un arbre et m'embrassa, je restai ainsi pendant cinq secondes, puis le repoussai.

-Vick ? Demanda Luke surpris.  
-Luke, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus, dis-je en baissant la tête.  
-Quoi ? Dit-il surpris.

La tristesse envahit son visage et prit ses marques dans ses traits. Le désespoir noya ses yeux océan.

-Je suis désolée Luke… Mais je vais bientôt partir, je ne veux pas que tu… Enfin je ne veux pas te dévaster. On doit rester amis, je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je pensais être heureuse, j'étais heureuse, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps, je n'ai pas ce privilège de pouvoir avoir une relation amoureuse, surtout dans ces conditions. Je…

Luke se tourna et commença à partir.

-Je suis désolée ! Hurlai-je en m'adossant à l'arbre derrière moi.

Il se retourna et me lança un regard rouge rubis. L'obscurité rendit son regard effrayant.

-Ce n'est pas tes excuses que je désire, c'est toi. Ça me tue de te le dire, mais je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça, et je trouve ta vie injuste. Tu devrais être libre de faire ce que tu veux, tu es sous le joug d'un pouvoir qui t'empêche de vivre. Les pays dans lesquels tu vis sont des démocraties, mais ce à quoi tu es mêlée, c'est beaucoup plus puissant que les Etats-Unis, que l'ordre des choses lui-même. Les humains vont trop loin, la CIC est tout sauf quelque chose bien. Peut-être que vous gardez la majorité des humains en sécurité, mais qu'en est-il de ceux-qui font ce travail à la fois héroïque et mortel ? Vous êtes inconnus de tous et oubliés, et en plus de cela, vous n'avez pas de vie. Vous n'êtes que des marionnettes que l'on remplace.

Il repoussa un sanglot qui arrivait et reprit.

-Tu mérites mieux que ça Victoire.

Il disparut dans la nuit. Je restai là, adossée à mon arbre, et m'assis. Je mis ma tête entre mes genoux et m'autorisai une larme. Il avait raison, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Des loups prendraient le contrôle d'un pays comme au Venezuela. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si des créatures surnaturelles s'emparaient du pouvoir des plus grandes puissances mondiales ? Il y aurait des guerres pour savoir laquelle des races serait la plus puissante. Non, c'était mon devoir de servir la CIC. C'était mon devoir de servir le monde.  
Je me redressai et essuyai mes larmes. Je retournai à la soirée et cherchai Mason. Je sortis mon téléphone et l'appelai, étrangement, il n'y avait pas de réseau.

-Pas maintenant, murmurai-je en pensant à Felicity.

Mon silencieux était à l'arrière de mon pantalon, sous mon tee-shirt. Ma veste en cuir recouvrait ledit tee-shirt, au cas où. Soudain, j'entraperçus Mason entre des jeunes en train de danser. Il fut renversé.

-Mason ! Criai-je en poussant les autres.

Deux jeunes le relevaient, je l'attrapai par les épaules.

-Où est Liam ! M'écriai-je.  
-Des policiers l'ont emmené ! Hurla-t-il en tentant de couvrir le vacarme de la musique.  
-Où ça ? Hurlai-je à mon tour.  
-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit-il.

Je le lâchai et m'éloignai de la zone du lycée. La musique était si forte que je l'entendais encore. Un bip m'indiqua que le contact Bluetooth était revenu.

-Felicity ? Tentai-je.  
-Je t'avais perdue ! Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, j'ai perdu la connexion des caméras du lycée, va voir tout de suite ! M'ordonna Felicity, Sean arrive dans cinq minutes il prépare le sniper.

Je regardai vers la fête puis vers le lycée. Je devais entrer par derrière, cela impliquait de passer par une issue qui était visible par tous les étudiants présents à la soirée.

-Le toit…

Je me dirigeai en courant vers une gouttière du lycée, et grimpai comme je pus les trois étages.

-Ne regarde pas en bas, murmurai-je.  
-Ta main ! Lança une voix féminine au-dessus de moi.

J'attrapai la main que l'on me tendait et me hissai sur le rebord du toit.

-Braeden, Derek ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Il y a des tueurs ici, c'est cool que tu sois là. Scott et Liam sont en danger, m'informa Braeden en me lançant un fusil.

Je le rechargeai et sourit.

-Il est sympa ce fusil, dis-je en l'examinant.  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Allez on se bouge, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte qui menait au troisième étage.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et tombâmes sur deux tueurs qui faisaient une ronde. Je tendis le fusil à Derek et sortis mon silencieux, tirai dans la tête du premier et me cachai.

-Qui est là ! Cria le deuxième.

Il s'avança dans notre direction, lorsqu'il passa à côté des escaliers, je l'attrapai et lui brisai la nuque.

-Sympa cette technique, tu l'as apprise où ? Demanda Braeden.  
-En camp de vacances, dis-je en souriant.

Nous descendîmes au deuxième étage puis au premier, quatre tueurs nous attendaient. Ils avaient été alertés par le bruit.

-A trois ? Demandai-je.  
-Trois, souffla Derek.

Nous descendîmes rapidement au premier étage et tirâmes en rafales sur les tueurs. En vingt seconde, la chanson de balles se terminait.

-On prend une cage d'escaliers chacun ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, tous en même temps, me coupa Braeden, je sais où ils sont, il faut prendre ce passage.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Braeden passa la première et donna un coup de fusil à sa gauche, Derek la suivit. Je me tournai et vit Scott au sol. Un briquet à côté de ses pieds. Je le pris et le jetai au loin, puis m'accroupis à côté de l'Alpha.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je.  
-Je ne refuserai pas une douche, lança-t-il.  
-Vick ! M'appela Derek.

Je visai un tueur et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

-Je reviens, dis-je en me relevant.

Je rejoignis Derek et Braeden et nous bottâmes les fesses de ces tueurs du niveau France-Jamaïque.

-Trop facile, soufflai-je en assommant le dernier tueur de ma crosse de pistolet.

Je rangeai mon silencieux à l'arrière de mon pantalon.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton pistolet ? Demanda Scott.  
-Tu es couvert d'essence, lui fit remarquer Derek.  
-Ouais, dit l'Alpha pensif.

Derek lui tendit le bras et le releva, puis lui tapa le bras. Je fis de même avec Liam, il m'enlaça.

-Tu es couvert d'essence, murmurai-je en riant doucement.

Il s'écarta.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il gêné.  
-Felicity, Vick au rapport mission menée à bien, je répète, mission menée à bien.  
-Felicity aux opérations, bien reçu, répondit-elle.  
-Felciity où est Sean ? Demandai-je.

J'entendis ses doigts de fée explorer son clavier en même temps qu'elle explorait la ville de son GPS satellite.

-Vick…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je crois que j'ai un problème avec le signal de Sean, il roule vers le lycée mais lorsqu'il y arrive, il retourne à la maison pour rouler encore vers le lycée. Je crois qu'on a piraté le GPS de la voiture.  
-Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Je sortis seule du lycée, il faisait nuit noire et je vis des lumières vertes et rouges sur ma poitrine.

-Super…


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le Pacte

Chapitre 16 : Le Pacte

14 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 22h17

Les Calaveras pointaient leurs snipers sur moi. Encore. Cette fois-ci, aucun loup n'allait me sortir de là.

-Alors c'est ça le jeu ? Vous allez me traquer à chaque fois que je sors du lycée ? Vous n'auriez pas des instincts pédophiles ? Raillai-je.  
-Nous savons très bien que vous êtes majeure, pas sur ce continent, mais vous avez l'âge de travailler en Europe, répliqua le vieille Calaveras.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandai-je en m'avançant d'Araya.  
-Nous voulons que tu arrêtes de coopérer avec ces loups et que tu retrouves ta place de Chasseuse, tu es une Argent, tu ne dois pas travailler pour la CIC, tu dois respecter le Code, dit-elle d'une façon claire.  
-Je ne coopère avec personne, je fais ce qu'on me demande de faire et je le fais bien. Je suis un Agent, j'ai toujours voulu être Agent et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis, répliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La lumière du lampadaire faiblissait.

-Je suis fatiguée de devoir me battre contre vous alors que la menace qui pèse sur les créatures surnaturelles de cette ville, qui en passant n'ont, en partie, rien demandé, doit être éradiquée. Mon boulot est de trouver le Benefactor, arrêter la liste et pas guerroyer avec une troupe de chasseurs mexicains, tu piges ou pas Mémé ?  
-Vick…

Sean s'avança, il n'avait pas l'air menotté ou quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi !? M'écriai-je surprise et énervée à la fois.  
-Ils veulent nous aider, dit-il doucement.

-Alors pourquoi ton signal n'est pas à ta position et pourquoi est-ce que des snipers me visent !? Hurlai-je impatiente.

Araya fit un signe de la main et les snipers baissèrent leurs armes.

-Ils ont des brouilleurs sur eux, depuis que je suis avec eux, Felicity a perdu ma connexion, elle ne peut pas m'appeler ni me localiser. Ils sont venus nous aider, le Benefactor n'est plus le cadet de nos soucis. La Loba l'est.  
-La Loba ? Répétai-je incrédule.  
-Vous la connaissez sûrement sous un autre nom, Kate Argent, votre tante ? Demanda Araya Calaveras, même si cela avait plus l'air d'une affirmation.  
-Et alors ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Nous devons la trouver, et la tuer, dit simplement la vieille Calaveras.  
-C'est vrai que c'est tellement simple de tuer un jaguar-garou, surtout lorsqu'il est entouré d'une demi-douzaine de Berserker ! Criai-je agacée.  
-Veux-tu bien arrêter de hurler à chaque fois que tu prends la parole ? Demanda Araya.  
-Désolé, je pensais que vous n'entendiez pas très bien, vous savez, votre âge. Il faut vraiment tous ses sens en alerte quand on est une « Chasseuse » raillai-je.  
-Tes plaisanteries d'enfants ne font rire que toi, je suis très sérieuse Victoire Alexandra.  
-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, dis-je en relevant la tête, vous ne me connaissez pas.  
-Vick ! S'impatienta Sean, on n'a pas le temps de jouer là, Kate prépare un truc pas net. Les Calaveras la traquent depuis des mois, on doit leur faire confiance.

Je me tournai vers le lycée pour réfléchir, et me résolus à suivre Sean. Après tout, si Kate préparait quelque chose, je devais l'en empêcher. Surtout si c'était plus dangereux que la Liste.

-Ok, dis-je simplement. Maintenant laissez-moi partir. Je suis fatiguée de votre présence. Parler avec vous me lessive à chaque fois et je me retrouve avec des snipers sur la poitrine, ce n'est franchement pas agréable.

Je descendis les marches du lycée et m'éloignai seule. Mon téléphone sonna. Liam.

-Liam ? Demandai-je.  
-Vick, tu es partie vite, tu es rentrée chez toi ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en souriant, reste avec Scott jusqu'à ce qu'il te raccompagne chez toi, en sécurité. Ne reste jamais seul. Allez, j'y vais, à demain.

Je raccrochai, la rue était une ligne droite pendant douze minutes à pieds, puis je devais tourner à droite et marcher encore trois minutes pour arriver à la « maison ». Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Un bruit volontaire, car d'habitude, il se faufilait pour me faire peur.

-Luke… Murmurai-je sans me retourner.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je la pris et l'enlevai, puis continuai à marcher.

-Vick tu dois l'avouer, dit Luke en se postant devant moi d'une vitesse surnaturelle.  
-Avouer quoi ? M'écriai-je, que je ne peux pas être avec toi parce-que quand la mission sera finie, je vais devoir partir ? Que je ne peux pas être avec toi, car la CIC n'accepte pas que l'on ait une relation avec des créatures surnaturelles pour assurer la progéniture des agents ? Car oui, je pense que c'est comme ça que ça marche. Que je ne peux pas être avec toi, car j'ai peur que tu sois blessé par une balle perdue, par des représailles, ou tout simplement que tu te fasses assassiner à cause de moi ? Oui, Luke, je l'avoue.

Il posa son index sur ma bouche et m'enlaça, sans m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas, il respecta mon choix. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, j'avais réussi à tenir deux minutes sans fondre en larme.

- Ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plait, normalement, dis-je doucement.

Il attrapa ma main, j'hésitai à la lui laisser et m'y résolu. Il ne demandait que ça, ma main. Nous rentrâmes donc main dans la main sans échanger un mot ou un regard, puis je rentrai dans ma maison.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Il essuya une larme en dessous de mon œil gauche et caressa ma joue, puis disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Je fermai la porte et soufflai. Je me dirigeai vers les Opérations, Felicity était assise devant ses ordinateurs et tapotait à une vitesse ahurissante sur toute sorte de tablettes et claviers.

-Sean va bien, dis-je en essuyant mes yeux de la paume de ma main.  
-La question est, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant une pointe de pitié dans le regard, on croirait que tu as perdu tes parents.

Je lui lançai un regard ahuri.

-Oups désolé, je suis vraiment maladroite, excuse-moi, dit-elle au paroxysme de la gêne.  
-Laisse tomber, je vais me coucher. J'ai trop de trucs à faire demain, dis-je me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte puis la claquai, histoire de faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me dérange. Faire équipe avec les Calaveras me contrariais au plus haut point. Je pris mon téléphone et appeler ma meilleure amie, cela faisait un moment que je ne lui avais pas parlé.

-Jacquie ? Dis-je heureuse de pouvoir entendre enfin sa voix.

15 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 9h20

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai totalement harassée. J'étais en short de pyjama et débardeur, les cheveux détachés. Il était 9h20.

-Mince, murmurai-je en frottant mes yeux.

Je me levai et me préparai en vitesse. Je sortis de ma chambre lorsque Felicity m'interpella.

-Pas de lycée aujourd'hui, la CIC a un boulot pour toi, lança-t-elle, salut au passage.

Je soupirai, refermai la porte du hall et rejoignis Felicity. Je croisai les bras et la foudroyai du regard.

-Quoi encore ? Dis-je énervée.  
-Du calme Vick, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? Ironisa la geek.  
-Désolée, abrège s'il te plait.  
-La CIC te demande de traquer un Alpha dans la zone, il est venu créer des Bêtas et il est particulièrement dangereux selon le rapport, il se trouve dix kilomètres au nord de la ville, près d'un lac.

Je donnai mon téléphone à Felicity pour qu'elle me transfère le rapport, le récupérai, pris un fusil et deux lames et sortis. J'allais faire ça rapidement et retourner à ma vie semi-normale. Je démarrai ma moto et fonçai au nord, atteignis le lac et attendis.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Felicity.  
-Je pense que personne n'aime le célibat après avoir goûté au couple, dis-je simplement en guise de réponse.  
-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te refermer sur toi-même, nous sommes là pour toi.  
-Evidemment, c'est ça que la CIC veut, que je me mette avec Sean et qu'on ait trois magnifiques bébés futurs-agents.  
-Depuis quand cette pensée horrible t'as traversé l'esprit ? Demanda Felicity intriguée.  
-Une petite semaine, avouai-je, je me sens pessimiste ces temps-cis, désolée.  
-Tu es sous pression, relax chérie. On a bientôt terminé, avec un peu de chance tu auras six mois de repos.  
-Six mois de repos c'est six mois de cours à mon âge, répliquai-je.  
-Tu comptes continuer les études après ton diplôme ? Demanda Felicity étonnée.  
-Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dépendante de la CIC toute ma vie. Je veux une bouée de secours en cas de pépin.

Je marquai un temps de pause et m'éloignai de la moto.

-Est-ce que tu captes ma position ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, j'ai tous les signaux Wi-Fi même là où tu es, et j'ai la vision satellite thermique. Heureusement qu'il est près du lac, ça dégage la vue.

Je marchai avec prudence au bord du lac. L'endroit était particulièrement paisible, c'était très plaisant. J'aurais aimé y rester avec Luke, mais non, je devais chasser un Alpha dangereux. Comme d'habitude. Un bruit attira mon attention à quelques pas de là. Une cabane a priori vide se trouvait non loin du bruit. Je m'approchai, jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, la cabane était vide, et entrai. Une odeur de pin humide envahissait la petite cabane qui ressemblait plutôt à une réserve.

-Felicity je suis dans une cabane elle a l'air vide je suis en train de l'inspecter.

Je soulevai un journal d'un fauteuil, m'approchai d'une mini commode, mes talons claquèrent sur une dalle en pierre sous un papier journal. Je l'enlevai et découvrit une trappe.

-Vraiment ? Murmurai-je, c'est classique. Felicity je descends sous terre, fin de la connexion je pense…  
-Fais attention à toi, j'envoie Sean au cas où.

J'entendis Felicity crier en arrière-plan, puis la connexion fut rompue.  
A l'inverse des égouts de Beacon Hills, étroits et résonnants, ceux du lac étaient très spacieux, un grand rebord de trois mètres et à gauche, une fosse avec l'eau croupie. Je sortis ma lampe et mon pistolet silencieux et avançai prudemment, regardant à gauche et à droite à chaque croisement.

-Pourvu qu'il n'y ai pas de Berserker ici…

Je continuai d'avancer dans l'égout et j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

-Qui est là ? Dis-je clairement.  
-Ne tirez pas s'il vous plait ! Dit une femme en levant les mains, je ne suis pas armée.

Je baissai ma garde et la questionnai :

-Que faites-vous dans les égouts ? Ce n'est pas sûr, et normal en passant…  
-Je me cache… On essaye de me tuer, je suppose que vous êtes de la partie ?

Elle fit briller ses yeux rouges. Je braquai instinctivement mon pistolet vers elle.

-Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a envoyé des agents à ma recherche, je suis les règles… Dit-elle doucement.  
-Je…

Je regardai attentivement ces yeux, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être vraiment là. On aurait dit…

-Un reflet…

Je me baissai à temps, l'Alpha trébucha en me manquant. L'égout avait reflété son image, ou alors j'étais complètement stone. Je bloquai sa main entre mes deux paumes avant qu'elle ne me lacère le visage et lui donnait un coup de pied dans le bassin qui la déséquilibra.

-Tu n'as jamais tué personne hein ? Raillai-je.

Elle se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Mon pistolet glissa entre mes doigts et tomba dans l'eau.

-Pas cool, soufflai-je en me débattant. Je réussi à m'extirper d'elle lorsqu'elle me lâcha d'une main pour essayer de me trancher la gorge, rien que ça, et roulai sur le côté. Je me relevai et pris mon fusil à l'arrière de ma ceinture.

-Ici il n'y aura pas d'écho je pense, dis-je en enlevant la sécurité.

L'Alpha se jeta sur moi et tenta de m'arracher le fusil, mais je l'esquivai et lui donnai un coup de crosse. Elle recula à moitié assommée et s'enfuit dans les égouts. Je récupérai rapidement mon pistolet, qui était sur la grille de filtration des gros déchets, et partit à la poursuite de la louve.

-Petit petit petit… Chantonnai-je.

Je marchai doucement et sentit une présence derrière moi. Je donnai un coup de crosse de fusil mais mon assaillant la bloqua.

-Sean ? M'exclamai-je.  
-T'as l'air plutôt en forme, tu as perdu la trace du loup ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant mon fusil.  
-Je l'ai assommé, et elle s'est enfuie.  
-Ok, alors trouvons là et abattons là avant qu'elle ne fasse une autre victime, dit sèchement Sean.  
-Une autre ? Demandai-je surprise  
-Oui, elle a sévit dans deux autres états avant d'arriver jusqu'en Californie. Elle transforme un humain en bêta et à sa première transformation, elle lui tranche la gorge.  
-Glauque, dis-je en reprenant ma marche.

Nous avancions à pas de loups dans les égouts, nous arrivâmes à un carrefour.

-Je prends à droite, tu vas tout droit ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
-Ça marche, acquiesça-t-il.

Je parcourais mon couloir plus rapidement, j'avais hâte d'en finir. Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention, puis un « Boum » sonore confirma l'hypothèse qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce coin-là. Je courus dans la direction du bruit et me trouvai dans une salle ronde avec des tuyaux fuyants et des carrefours d'eau. C'était sûrement le milieu de la zone d'égout. Sean arriva d'un autre couloir.

-Sean attention ! Hurlai-je.

L'Alpha qui était au plafond se jeta sur Sean et tomba de tout son poids sur ses épaules. J'entendis un « crac » et elle leva ses griffes au-dessus de la tête de Sean.

-N'y pense même pas pétasse ! Hurlai-je en la visant de mon fusil.

Je tirai cinq fois dans sa direction à trois secondes d'intervalle, la louve fut détruite. Littéralement. Les balles de fusil explosèrent sa chair et l'empêchèrent de se régénérer, aconit oblige, puis je lui portai le coup fatal à la tête, son crâne explosa et sa cervelle tapissa les égouts avant de s'écouler jusqu'aux eaux putrides.

-Sean ! M'écriai-je affolée.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Il était tremblant et peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

-Sean, reste avec moi…

Je le palpais, il avait des côtes cassées et l'épaule déboitée, mais il n'avait pas mal, ou alors rien ne sortait. Il était trop assommé. Je le traînai comme je pus jusqu'à la trappe, le soulevai avec difficulté et le posai sur le fauteuil de la cabane, enfin sortis des égouts.

-Felicity envoie nous une ambulance de Beacon Hills au lac, Sean est archi blessé, côtes cassées, épaules déboitées…  
-Je suis déjà sur le coup, alors cette louve ?  
-J'ai oublié la confirmation visuelle, mais dis à Fletcher d'analyser l'eau des égouts pour voir s'il reste des résidus de cervelle s'il ne me fait pas confiance…  
-Je vois… Je leur envoie un mail et j'envoie une ambulance.  
-Non t'envoies une ambulance et t'envoies le mail Felicity, m'écriai-je.  
-Tu m'as comprise !

J'attendis environ quinze minutes l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Sean a été décrété comme un cas « critique », les ambulanciers l'ont emmené, il était inconscient. Ils m'ont posé quelques questions, comment je l'ai trouvé et ce que j'ai fait. J'ai répondu que je cherchai un endroit où me poser un moment et que je l'ai découvert là, gisant sur le sol, que je ne le connaissais pas. C'était un des talents que l'on devait avoir à la CIC, mentir. Je leur ai raconté que lorsqu'il était conscient, il m'a dit qu'il avait été agressé et laissé pour mort. J'ai aussitôt appelé une ambulance et fin de l'histoire, ils étaient arrivés avec leurs camions bruyants et leurs brancards en fer.  
Je filai à l'hôpital et fut retenue en salle d'attente car « seule la famille était autorisée ». Brett entra.

-Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je surprise.

Je ne le connaissais pas, j'avais dû lui parler deux fois, tout au plus. Une fois en le menaçant devant le lycée, l'autre en le sauvant d'une meurtrière sanguinaire.

-Un membre de ma meute m'a dit que tu étais là, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé il y a quelques jours.

Il fit briller ses yeux dorés et reposer son regard au sol.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je, c'est mon boulot de protéger les innocents.  
-Ouais.

Il marqua un temps de pause et continua :

-Alors maintenant Liam est dans le coup hein ?  
-Oui, il l'est.  
-Il s'en sort bien ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Je le regardai intriguée, depuis quand il s'intéressait aux membres de la meute de Scott ?

-Je suppose, répondis-je sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il resta avec moi une bonne demi-heure sans rien dire, puis s'en alla. Il avait quelque chose à faire, disait-il.  
Je restai dans la salle d'attente toute la journée, puis Felicity m'obligea à rentrer. Elle avait raison je devais me reposer. Je rentrai et me couchai, car j'étais exténuée. J'espérai juste que Sean n'allait pas mourir pendant mon sommeil, étrangement, j'en fis un cauchemar.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Marée Rouge

Chapitrépisode 17 : Marée rouge.

16 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 00 :24

-Felicity grouille je ne vois rien avec cette tempête !

La pluie battait à une cadence folle. La nuit m'empêchait de voir, et le bruit de l'eau cinglante sur le métal froid rendait ma pauvre ouïe d'humaine inefficace. Felicity était mes yeux et mes oreilles cette nuit-là. Moi, je n'étais que l'agent actif.

-Je perçois deux corps chauds en mouvement près des bus et d'autres, sûrement humains, à leur poursuite.  
-J'y cours.

Je dévalai le stade, soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent et je vis clairement deux tâches noires devant moi.

-Brett ! Hurlai-je sous la pluie.

Je vis deux lasers rouge à travers les gouttes de pluie et en conclus qu'ils étaient visés.

-Brett ! Hurlai-je en courant dans leur direction.

Kira surgit de nulle part et coupa ce qui devait être une flèche de son katana. Brett et son amie coururent dans ma direction.

-Vick, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
-Pas le temps, va trouver un abri, maintenant ! Hurlai-je encore.

Le vacarme assourdissant de la pluie m'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, c'est comme si chaque pensée, chaque mouvement était à présent crucial à ma survie. Je n'étais pas celle qui était chassée, j'étais celle qui protégeait ceux qui étaient chassés. Une lourde tâche en somme.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 8h29

Le lendemain, après une brève nuit de sommeil, je me hâtai à rassembler les meilleures armes que je pouvais transporter. Mon pistolet 9mm silencieux, un léger fusil à pompe et quelques lames à plaquer ici ou là. Mon oncle m'avait demandé de l'accompagner quelque part. Une mission personnelle m'avait-il dit, je comprendrai plus tard. Je rentrai dans sa voiture, cela faisait deux jours que Sean était à l'hôpital à présent, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Il ira bien, me rassura Chris, il est fort.  
-Jusqu'à ce que, répondis-je vaguement.  
-Concentre-toi Vick, tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments altérer ton jugement, tu dois rester concentrée. Sinon tu vas finir comme Sean, dans un brancard et dans le coma.

Mon oncle était dur. Je devais lui rappeler sa défunte fille. Je m'en sentais coupable, mais je restais néanmoins sérieuse, je n'amenais en aucun cas ce sujet de conversation. Allison.  
Il démarra et nous rejoignîmes une espèce de hangar. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et nous déplaçâmes furtivement jusque derrière un monte-charge jaune et gris. Le terrain était plein de boue, heureusement que j'avais des bottes de terrain.

-Tu vas distraire les hommes de garde, il y a environ quatre qui regardent par ici. Je m'infiltrerai par derrière et lorsque tu les auras tous éliminés, tu me rejoindras par l'entrée principale. Tue tous ceux qui essayent de t'atteindre, ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux.

Il marqua un temps de pause, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il plongea son regard étincelant dans le mien, il semblait perturbé.

-Si je te demande de faire ça, c'est parce-que je pense que tu es en mesure de le faire. Tu as été entraînée depuis ton plus jeune âge et tu n'as pas de difficulté à t'extirper de situations dangereuses ? Demanda-t-il avec prudence.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule, des hommes armés, c'est vraiment plus facile qu'une équation, j'ai fait bien pire, le rassurai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Go.  
-Go, répétai-je.

Je me mis à découvert et glissai tout en lançant l'assaut avec ma mitrailleuse légère jusqu'à un poteau assez large pour me cacher entièrement. Il y avait un bloc de béton à ma gauche, de sorte que je puisse me baisser et me cacher tout en tirant. Je sortis une grenade à fragmentation et la dégoupillai, puis la jetai dans la direction des deux hommes à l'entrée. Elle explosa en touchant le sol, les tuant, je pense, sur le coup. Des hommes sortirent en hurlant qu'ils étaient attaqués, Chris me fit un signe de tête de loin et disparut.

-Hey ! Hurlai-je en dégoupillant mon avant-dernière grenade à ma ceinture.

Je la jetai dans leur direction, elle explosa au sol, ne les blessant que partiellement. Ils accoururent dans ma direction, et pointèrent leurs pistolets vers moi.

-Qui t'envoies pétasse ?!

Je levai les mains au ciel.

-Une question à la fois mon joli, tu veux dire, qui m'a demandé de vous faire venir ici pour passer par derrière ?

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux, je profitai de cet instant pour sortir une lame de mon manteau et la jeter droit vers un des hommes, elle se logea dans sa boîte crânienne et le tua sur place. J'attrapai mon fusil et tirai deux coups vers le thorax du second homme, qui mourut à son tour. Je ramassai mon pistolet.

-Chris, t'es rentré ? Demandai-je en activant mon oreillette.  
-Oui, je t'attends.

Je rejoignis rapidement l'entrée, il n'y avait aucun garde, passai les portes et entendis un bruit suspect derrière la dernière porte. Je l'ouvris d'un coup de pied et l'homme qui se tenait derrière se la prit en pleine face, il tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il resta inconscient après ça.

-Chris, dis-je en l'apercevant au fond du couloir. Je le rejoignis, il assomma un homme qui allait l'attaquer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, murmurai-je en tournant autour de moi-même, on dirait une serre botanique sans la chaleur.  
-C'est une plantation d'aconit. Je suis venu récupérer ça.

Il s'approcha d'une pousse jaune, jaune comme le soleil, et la mit avec précaution dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Du poison. Du poison efficace contre une forme dérivée de loup-garou, et les loups garous.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-La Loba, dis-je clairement.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 11h25

Après avoir récupéré la fleur, nous passâmes en express à la maison nettoyer nos armes et les recharger. Je fis un saut à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Sean, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours inconscient, mais l'infirmière m'avait rapporté qu'il avait montré des signes de conscience pendant la nuit. Il n'était plus dans le coma mais il dormait presque tout le temps.

-Merci, dis-je en laissant l'infirmière retourner à son travail.

Je le regardai depuis l'extérieur de la chambre, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Jordan ? M'exprimai-je surprise, tu n'es pas au bureau ?  
-Le Shérif m'accorde un temps de pause, je suis venu voir si le guerrier allait bien.  
-Le guerrier, ris-je, oui il va bien. Il n'est plus dans le coma, c'est le principal.

Jordan Parrish me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler et me relâcha.

-Vick j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il m'amena vers les fauteuils de la salle d'attente et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait l'autre soir, je n'étais plus moi-même, c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, enfin je crois.  
-Quoi ? Parrish de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demandai-je surprise.

Puis cela fit tilt dans ma tête. On n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de Parrish et je n'avais pas eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit à son sujet. En fait, j'avais bien trop à faire. Mais tout était clair.

-Tu es celui qui m'a mis KO l'autre soir ! M'écriai-je.

Des infirmières se retournèrent vers nous et regardèrent Parrish d'un œil mauvais.

-Sur StreetFighter… Dis-je plus haut pour que tout le monde m'entende.

Les infirmières retournèrent à leurs affaires, je soufflai et me rassis.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe, je suis un agent du comté de Beacon Hills, Adjoint au Shérif, rien de plus !  
-On va tirer ça au clair, mais pour l'instant on a d'autres chats à fouetter, le rassurai-je, sans rancunes.

Je tapai son épaule et sortis de l'hôpital rejoindre pour rejoindre Chris à son entrepôt. On n'avait pas fini notre journée, loin de là.  
Lorsque j'arrivai, l'endroit était vide et silencieux. Des bâches volaient au gré des courants d'airs qui passaient dans l'immense entrepôt abandonné. Un bruit de sac lâché au sol m'informa de la position de mon oncle.

-J'arrive, dis-je pour le prévenir de ma présence.

Je le rejoignis, il mettait la plante dans un coffre scellé.

-Est-ce nécessaire ? Demandai-je en me postant derrière lui.  
-On ne sait pas à qui on peut avoir à faire, répondit-il.

Je regardai le sol, il y avait des marques de chaussures.

-Chris.

Je lui montrai du doigt les marques, il se redressa et prit son arme. Je m'armai de mon silencieux et visai les alentours.

-Vick !

Une flèche transperça une bâche et Brett sortit de nulle part.

-Brett ! Hurlai-je.

Je le pointai de mon pistolet, Chris aussi.

-C'est bon, tout va bien, l'endroit lui appartient, dit Scott en surgissant des bâches avec d'autres personnes.  
-T'es sérieux ? Dis-je en rabaissant mon arme, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ramenais… des loups.

-Là n'est pas le problème, dit Satomi en se postant devant moi. Je connais cet homme, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas comme les autres ?  
-Il ne l'est pas, dis-je en même temps que Scott, je lui fais confiance, ajouta-t-il.  
-Est-ce qu'on est en sécurité ici ? Demanda Brett.  
-Vous n'êtes en sécurité nulle part, dis-je en rangeant mon pistolet à l'arrière de mon jean, pas tant que cette liste est terminée.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 22h37

Nous nous étions préparés plusieurs heures depuis l'arrivée de Scott et de la meute de Satomi. J'ai appris quelques techniques de défense aux Bêtas au cas où ils aient à faire face à des tueurs au corps-à-corps, mais je doute que cela puisse leur servir. Ils étaient trop faibles. Aucune nouvelle de Sean, Felicity devait être à son chevet au cas où il se réveillerait. Je lui avais dit que je n'aurai pas besoin d'elle pour cette fois.  
Et soudain, l'alarme se déclenchât.

-Ils arrivent, dis-je en armant ma mitraillette.

Des coups de feu résonnaient dans tout l'entrepôt, le bruit était insupportable. En dix secondes, le combat avait déjà commencé, et il était sanglant. Les humains tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait, les loups donnaient leur reste d'énergie pour survivre. Nos assaillants étaient en tenue. Je tirai sur une cible, morte. Une autre, morte.

-Qu'est-ce que… Murmurai-je sans m'entendre.

On me bouscula et un homme me pointa de sa mitrailleuse. Il s'apprêta à tirer sur la gachette quand il fut propulsé en arrière.

-Luke… Murmurai-je en le regardant en contre plongée.

Il était tellement grand, ses cheveux blonds étaient tachés de sang et ses crocs étaient pleinement sortis.

-Sors d'ici Vick je t'en supplie ! Hurla-t-il en me relevant.  
-Je ne peux pas…C'est mon combat aussi ! Hurlai-je.

Je le poussai et abattis un homme derrière lui d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Vick !

Il me tourna vers lui et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Pendant un temps, ses yeux rubis devinrent bleu azur.  
Je m'en détournai et le laissai, continuant la bataille. Il ne vit jamais cette larme couler se mêlant à mon sang. Brett me percuta.

-Où est Scott ! Hurlai-je en le rattrapant par le poignet.

-Vers le milieu ! Je fais sortir les autres !

Je regardai derrière moi, Luke avait disparu. Je rejoignis le centre et je vis un spectacle effroyable. Scott maîtrisait un homme complètement HS et le lacérait de coups de griffes. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang et ses crocs étaient terrifiants.

-Scott ! Hurlai-je.

Il continuait de lacérait l'homme.

-Scott ! Hurlai-je une seconde fois.

Un téléphone vibra à côté de mon pied, je le ramassai.

« Le Bienfaiteur : Tous les contrats sont terminés. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans l'entrepôt, des bruits de pas d'une unité militaire qui s'en va retentissaient dans tout le bâtiment. Scott relâcha l'homme et tous se rassemblèrent au centre. Mes deux pistolets à la main et ma mitraillette sur le dos, je trainais mes pieds jusqu'à eux.

-C'est terminé ? Vraiment terminé ? Demanda Kira, dont l'angoisse mêlée à la joie trahissait son visage.

Scott hocha la tête.

-Scott… Murmurai-je en lâchant mes pistolets de stupeur.

Scott regarda dans ma direction, puis tourna la tête vers la gauche.

Luke était étendu dans une mare de sang.


	19. Chapitre 18 : KO

Chapitrepisode 18 : KO

21 Novembre 2014  
BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 23h34

Mason et moi sortîmes de la maison de Liam après une soirée jeux vidéo. J'en avais vraiment besoin, bien que le fait qu'ils n'aient que quinze ans et moi dix-neuf me troubla un peu. Après tout, dans notre monde, nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité, enfin presque.

-C'était cool, dit Mason en tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation.  
-Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Liam est vraiment très sympa. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour la dernière fois, tu nous as tous sauvés.  
-Sauvés ? Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Oups, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait.

-La musique était vraiment trop forte, riais-je pour me rattraper.  
-Ouais, ouais c'est vrai, dit-il perplexe.

Il me raccompagna devant chez moi et me fit la bise. Nous nous quittâmes et je rentrai dans la maison si innocente vue de dehors.

-Felicity qu'est-ce qu'on a de nouveau, dis-je en entrant aux Opérations.  
-Rien de spécial à part que…

Je m'arrêtai et jetai un regard aux écrans.

-Que ?  
-La CIC a transféré Sean à Washington en soins intensifs.  
-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.  
-Il a failli faire un AVC, ils ont pris les précautions nécessaires.  
-Comment va-t-il maintenant ? Demandai-je inquiète.

Felicty tapota sur son clavier et une image de caméra de surveillance s'afficha.

-Mieux qu'une télé-réalité, blagua Felicity en me regardant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Ok, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses écrans.

Sean était dans une chambre d'hôpital inconscient, une infirmière vérifiait ses signes vitaux.

-Ça craint, soufflai-je. J'espère vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir.  
-J'ai aussi ça, lança Felicity.

Une autre image d'hôpital s'afficha sur un autre écran. Luke était inconscient lui aussi, à Beacon Hills cette fois-ci.

-Tu es allée le voir ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Deux fois, répondis-je brièvement.

Je marquai un temps de pause, puis repris :

-Je l'ai laissé sans défense à l'entrepôt, j'aurais dû rester avec lui.  
-Luke peut se défendre seul, il n'a pas eu de chance. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais c'est un Alpha, il va se réveiller d'un jour à l'autre.  
-Je n'ai pas vu Katherine depuis une semaine, ajoutai-je.  
-Même en cours ?  
-Même en cours.  
-Peut-être que la situation est pire qu'on ne le croit…  
-Merci pour ce discours rassurant Felicity. Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareil, tes yeux virent au rouge Alpha tellement tu restes sur l'ordinateur.

Felicity rétorqua lorsque j'atteignis ma chambre :

-Je suis payée pour ça ! Bonne nuit !  
-Bonne nuit !

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 10h11

C'était l'heure du repas, aucune trace de Katherine.

-Quelqu'un aurait vu Katherine ? Demandai-je à Scott et Stiles.  
-Non, elle est partie depuis une semaine il me semble. Elle avait « des affaires à régler. »

Il marqua un temps de pause.

-Vous entendez ça ?  
-Hmm non, je dois aller en classe à plus tard, dit Stiles.

Il s'éloigna.

-Ok… Murmurai-je.

Scott se précipita vers la salle d'entraînement, je le suivi, inquiète. Liam était sous… 140 kg de poids et était en train de s'étouffer.

-Liam ! M'écriai-je.

Scott souleva les poids et Liam s'affala au sol. Mason surgit derrière moi.

-Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il aussi inquiet que moi.  
-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Mon téléphone sonna. Chris.

-Je dois y aller Scott. Tu ferais mieux de gérer ton…

Je regardai Liam, puis Mason.

-Attaquant, achevai-je avant de sortir.

Je pris l'appel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis en cours.  
-J'ai une piste, retrouve moi à un kilomètre de la ville près de la route 65. Tu verras ma voiture.  
-J'arrive tout de suite, dis-je en sortant du lycée.  
-Mademoiselle Argent ! M'appela une surveillante.

Je me tournai et vis Stiles se mettre devant elle.

-Merci, murmurai-je en savant pertinemment qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

Je montai sur ma moto, démarrai et partis vers la N65. Rapidement, je vis la voiture de Chris garée. Je me garai sur le bas-côté à côté de son véhicule et ôtai mon casque.

-Je n'ai pas pris d'armes étant donné que tu as ton 4x4, dis-je.  
-Tu as bien fait.

Il me montra une trappe.

-Un autre accès au réseau d'égout de la ville ? Je commence à en avoir marre de me salir les pieds dans l'eau croupie des habitants, maugréai-je.  
-Peter est dedans, me coupa-t-il. Peut-être avec Kate.

Il me tendit une mitraillette.

-Les femmes d'abord ? Dit-il en souriant.  
-Avec plaisir, dis-je en attrapant l'arme.

Je descendis l'échelle, qui s'arrêtait à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Je sautai au sol, glissai et tombai sur les fesses.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Chris en me relevant.  
-Tu aurais pu prévenir que le sol était glissant.

Il sourit.

-Bref, dis-je en réajustant ma veste en cuir, allons-y.

Nous nous engageâmes dans les couloirs des égouts.

-Il n'y a aucune trace à partir d'ici, je n'ai pu suivre sa trace qu'à la surface. L'eau efface toutes ses marques, me fit remarquer Chris.  
-Sans blague.  
-Les égouts sont énormes, on devrait se séparer. Crie si tu as un problème, lança Chris en prenant un couloir opposé au mien.  
-Chris, l'appelai-je.

Il se retourna.

-Crie si tu as un problème, répétai-je.

Il sourit et s'engagea dans son couloir.  
Je marchai prudemment le long des murs, évitant tout contact avec l'eau quand j'en avais la possibilité. Je me rappelai m'être assommée à cause d'un coup de fusil. J'étais vraiment dans le mal.

-Cette fois-ci je ne tirerai pas à côté de mes oreilles… Murmurai-je.

Mon pied percuta un os, celui-ci tomba dans l'eau.

-Tiens donc… Murmurai-je en m'accroupissant pour ramasser l'os flottant.

Je l'égouttai et l'observai. C'était définitivement un os de Berzerker.

-VICK COURS ! Hurla Chris quelque part.

Je lâchai l'os et me redressai, pointant mon arme vers l'avant. Je trottinai en visant à gauche et à droite pour avoir une vue d'ensemble avec la torche de l'arme.

-Chris ! Où es-tu ? Criai-je.  
-Enfuis-toi ! Fit une voix proche.

Je tournai à gauche et un poing massif me coupa la respiration, j'en lâchai mon arme.

-Victoire Argent, quel plaisir ! La famille est réunie…

Peter jeta un regard machiavélique à mon oncle.

-Du moins ce qu'il en reste, acheva-t-il.

Je me redressai et lui plantai une lame dans le biceps. Son sourire se crispa, il me lança un regard bleu étincelant et m'attrapa par la gorge. De son autre main, il retira la lame et la jeta dans l'eau des égouts. La lame suivit le courant qui descendait.

-Aimes-tu les toboggans Victoire ? Demanda Peter en souriant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Ne t'avise même pas.

Il resserra son emprise sur mon cou.

-Je te tuerai de mes propres mains, soufflai-je.  
-Peut-être, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Je tournai la tête vers mon oncle, il avait une barre de fer logée dans le ventre. Il me lança un regard triste, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas comme ça.

-Bon voyage, lança Peter.

Il me jeta violemment sur la paroi des égouts et ma tête percuta le métal froid avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. J'étais trop sonnée pour bouger, je sentis mon corps suivre le courant de l'eau sale et nauséabonde avant de m'évanouir.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : ?h ?

Je me réveillai sur une rive sèche, le courant d'eau sale m'avait emporté sur un escalier. Une chance que je ne me sois pas noyée. Ma tempe gauche saignait beaucoup et l'eau avait dû l'infecter, je devais rentrer pour soigner cette blessure. Il me restait un poignard et une lame fine dans mon manteau, j'avais cependant perdu mon pistolet silencieux.  
Je me relevai et titubai, manquant de tomber je voyais flou de l'œil gauche et j'avais un mal de tête terrible.

-Je dois sortir d'ici, murmurai-je pour ne pas me rendormir, je dois sortir d'ici.

Je m'engageai dans un couloir, puis un autre, j'errai ainsi pendant trente minutes, une heure, peut-être deux. Soudain je vis une ombre devant moi, perdant peu à peu la vision et trop fatiguée pour résister, pensant que ma fin sonnait, je m'évanouis.

BEACON HILLS, ETAT DE CALIFORNIE DES ETATS UNIS D'AMERIQUE : 18h34

Je me réveillai dans une chambre d'hôpital, je me détachai des tubes de respiration assistée et regardai autour de moi. Mes vêtements étaient là sauf ma veste en cuir. Je tentai de me lever mais je n'en avais pas la force.

-Doucement, fit une voix masculine à la porte.

Je tournai mon regard vers le son de la voix, Luke et Drew se dressaient devant la porte.

-Entrez, dis-je en me redressant.

Je regardai mon reflet dans la fenêtre, j'étais horrifiante.

-Ça va, me rassura Luke.  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demandai-je.  
-Le lieutenant Parrish t'a ramené ici en urgence. Il dit t'avoir trouvé dans les égouts.  
-Ah…  
-Les égouts Vick, que faisais-tu là-bas ? Demanda Luke en s'adossant au mur de la chambre.

Je réfléchis un moment puis cela me revint.

-Je traçais Peter avec mon oncle et…

Drew et Luke me regardèrent perplexes.

-Je… Je crois que nous l'avions trouvé. Mais il nous a mis KO. A lui tout seul. Je ne me rappelle pas comment mais…

Je marquai un temps de pause.

-Il m'a désarmé et m'a jeté dans l'égout. Je me suis cogné et j'ai dû m'évanouir. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre.  
-On l'aura lui.  
-Vous n'aurez personne, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Katherine entra dans la chambre, très élégante.

-Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, dit-elle ne s'approchant du lit.

Elle posa sa main sur ma tempe droite.

-Il t'a sacrément amoché, conclut-elle.  
-Sans blague… Murmurai-je.

Je toussai.

-Mon oncle. Où est-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Demanda Katherine.  
-Et Scott… je dois parler à Scott.

Katherine lança un regard à Luke, il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Drew le suivit.

-Tu peux te reposer. Je reste là, me rassura-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je dois…  
-Shhhh….

Elle attrapa ma main et une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de m'endormir.


End file.
